Esclavos de la Pasion
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Sólo una mujer podía ayudar a su hermana: la esposa de la que llevaba tiempo separado... Darien exigía a Sere que en público actuase como la perfecta esposa: cariñosa, leal y, sobre todo, fiel. Pero en privado no sería más que una esclava de su pasión. Sin embargo, Darien no contaba con que se obsesionaría con ella y con el modo en que hacían el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sarahh Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sarahh Morgan****–**

**ARGUMENTO**

Sólo una mujer podía ayudar a su hermana: la esposa de la que llevaba tiempo separado...

Darien exigía a Sere que en público actuase como la perfecta esposa: cariñosa, leal y, sobre todo, fiel. Pero en privado no sería más que una esclava de su pasión. Sin embargo, Darien no contaba con que se obsesionaría con ella y con el modo en que hacían el amor.

Sere temía que, en cuanto la hermana de Darien se recuperara, él la echara de su lado.

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sarahh Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sarah Morgan****–**

**CAPITULO 1**

No iba a morir.

Darien Chiba, el multimillonario presidente de Chiba Corporation, miró con el ceño fruncido por la ventana que separaba la unidad de cuidados intensivos de la habitación reservada para los familiares, sin prestar atención a las miradas soñadoras que le dispensaban las enfermeras. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo miraran. Las mujeres siempre estaban mirando. A veces, se daba cuenta, y otras no.

Hoy era uno de esos momentos.

Su mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica que descansaba en la cama, rodeada de médicos e instrumentos de alta tecnología.

Estaba de pie, el cuerpo en tensión, con las mangas de la camisa de seda enrolladas a mitad de unos brazos que dejaban al descubierto una lustrosa piel dorada; la mandíbula igualmente tensa, dejaba ver los puntos oscuros de la barba incipiente. Parecía más un bandido que un magnate.

Para un hombre enérgico como Darien, acostumbrado a controlar y dirigir, un hombre acostumbrado a la acción, el hecho de tener que estar allí esperando se le antojaba la peor de las torturas.

Esperar no era su fuerte. Quería soluciones rápidas pero por primera vez en su vida, se daba cuenta de que había cosas que escapaban a su control. Algo que el dinero no podía comprar: la vida de su hermana adolescente.

Darien lanzó un juramento entre dientes, y tuvo que contenerse para no golpear el cristal con el puño. Llevaba yendo al hospital durante dos semanas y nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente para solventar un problema. Sin atender a los sollozos silenciosos de su madre, abuela, tía y dos primas, miró con frustración la figura inmóvil como si la sola fuerza de su personalidad bastara para sacarla de su estado inconsciente.

Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer. Era el hombre que siempre tenía una solución para todo y que nunca se rendía.

Trató de pensar con claridad, pero se había dado cuenta últimamente de que la falta de sueño, el dolor y la preocupación no eran la mejor combinación para optimizar el funcionamiento de la mente. El miedo le había provocado una parálisis que cada vez resultaba más difícil vencer.

Inspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por la nuca al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula y escuchaba un nuevo sollozo de su madre. El sonido fue como si una hoja afilada le cortara el corazón. La expectación de su familia era como una losa sobre él y, por primera vez en su vida, era consciente de que no podía hacer nada.

Había hecho ir hasta allí a uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del mundo para que operara a Hotaru del coágulo que oprimía su cerebro. Tras la operación, podía respirar por sí misma, pero aún no había recuperado la conciencia. Su vida pendía de un hilo y nadie podía predecir el resultado. La vida o la muerte.

Y si era lo primero, ¿quedaría paralítica o recuperaría todas las facultades que tenía antes de la caída del caballo? Nadie podía contestarle a esa pregunta.

Volvió a proferir un juramento y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. A Darien le resultaba muy difícil estar allí sin hacer nada, esperando. Había visto cómo el rostro de su madre se iba marchitando, enfrentándose a la posibilidad de perder a su única hija.

Pero entonces, su propia impotencia se mofó de él y de no ser porque hacía días que había perdido toda gana de reír, se habría reído de su arrogancia. ¿Realmente había llegado a creer que podía controlar el destino?

La promesa que le había hecho a su padre de que cuidaría de su familia se le antojaba vacía y sin sentido de pronto. ¿De qué servía que hubiera levantado un sólido imperio de la nada tan sólo a fuerza de determinación? En algún momento había llegado a pensar que no había nada que no pudiera controlar, nada que no pudiera lograr si ponía el alma en ello, y había sido necesario ese terrible accidente para recordarle que las riquezas no podían proteger al hombre de la mano del destino.

Llevado por la tremenda frustración de no poder hacer nada, se desabrochó otro botón de la camisa de seda con dedos impacientes y caminó arriba y abajo de la sala aunque sus grandes zancadas no parecían encontrar alivio en el reducido espacio. La emoción, sentimiento tan desconocido como desagradable, le encogió la garganta por primera vez desde que, siendo niño, sintió el pinchazo de las lágrimas en su normalmente fría actitud.

Maldiciendo su debilidad, cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz con los largos dedos como si acariciando ese punto pudiera controlar el dolor que iba aumentando en su interior.

No sería de gran ayuda para nadie si se venía abajo.

Toda la familia estaba al límite, agarrándose al delgado hilo de la esperanza que los doctores les daban. Normalmente, era su fuerza lo que los mantenía. La roca en la que se apoyaban. Si se derrumbaba y cedía a la tentación de llorar como un niño, la moral de los demás miembros de la familia se desintegraría. El juego de la esperanza, terminaría.

Así que, en vez de eso, se limitó a mirar en silencio el magullado e inmóvil cuerpo de su hermana, deseando poder despertarla, así lo encontró el médico.

Ignorando la respuesta inmediata de su equipo de seguridad ante la intrusión, Darien fijó su atención en el médico consciente a juzgar por su actitud de que tenía noticias. Y, de pronto, sintió miedo de preguntar.

—¿Algún cambio? —dijo con voz áspera por la preocupación, la falta de sueño y algo peor: el miedo a escuchar malas notícias—. ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

—Alguno, sí —dijo el médico aclarándose la garganta, visiblemente intimidado por el estatus del hombre que tenía delante—. Sus constantes vitales han mejorado y ha recuperado la conciencia ligeramente —dijo el médico en voz baja—. Ha hablado.

—¿Ha hablado? —repitió Darien mientras el alivio lo invadía—. ¿Ha dicho algo?

El médico asintió.

—Costaba trabajo entender lo que decía, pero una de las enfermeras creyó escuchar un nombre —el hombre pareció dudar antes de proseguir—. Sere. ¿Le dice algo el nombre?

—¿Sere?

Darien quedó paralizado mientras su madre lanzaba un gemido de horror y su abuela aullaba de dolor. Darien apretó los dientes y trató de cerrar su mente al sonido.

Habría dado lo que fuera por mantener a su familia lejos de su vida marital, pero sabía que en aquel momento no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tenían que estar todos unidos con Hotaru. Ya era bastante que la exhibición histérica de sus emociones le estuviera complicando las cosas.

Y ahora que el nombre de Sere había salido a la luz, la situación comenzaría a deteriorarse rápidamente. El mero sonido del nombre bastaba para detonar la bomba en su familia. Y en cuanto a sus sentimientos...

—Sea quien sea, ¿podría hacer que venga al hospital? —preguntó el médico tras aclararse la garganta.

Ignorando la negación de su madre, Darien se obligó a centrarse en lo que realmente importaba, la recuperación de su hermana. De alguna forma logró encontrar las palabras.

—¿Servirá de algo?

—Podría ser —contestó el médico encogiéndose de hombros—. Es difícil decirlo, pero merece la pena intentarlo. ¿Se la puede contactar?

«No sin un sacrificio emocional considerable».

Su madre se puso en pie, el rostro demacrado por el dolor y la rabia.

—¡No! ¡No dejaré que se acerque! Ella...

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Darien consciente del gesto curioso presente en el equipo médico que se encargaba de su hermana e hizo callar a su madre con una mirada de sus inusualmente expresivos ojos zafiros.

Qué irónico resultaba en aquel momento, pensaba Darien, cuando su relación estaba a punto de cortarse para siempre. Hasta el momento había pensado que ninguna circunstancia podría hacer que tuviera que volver a ver a su esposa. Durante los últimos meses había tenido un equipo de abogados trabajando horas extra para redactar un acuerdo de divorcio que le pareciera justo. Darien quería volver a casarse, esta vez con una amable y dócil chica italiana que comprendiera lo que significaba ser la esposa de un hombre italiano tradicional.

No con una inglesa rubia que era todo pasión y brío, pero no tenía ni una brizna de docilidad en todo su cuerpo.

Reprimió el aliento al imaginar a Sere, la bella y salvaje Sere, pero no pudo impedir que su cuerpo respondiera al deseo sexual que el recuerdo le producía. Había pasado un año de su último encuentro y, a pesar de lo desagradable que había sido, su cuerpo seguía deseándola con desesperación casi indecente. «Y no confiaba en que pudiera volver a verla». Su juicio se veía afectado por aquella mujer hasta un punto que le resultaba difícil admitir.

A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, Sere era tan adictiva como una droga y volver a verla no sería muy sensato. Durante el último año, había aprendido a odiarla, a verla como lo que realmente era. Un error.

Darien se acercó hasta la ventana y observó a su hermana en silencio con una ominosa expresión en su bello rostro mientras repasaba sus opciones. No eran demasiadas. Llegó a la desagradable conclusión de que sus necesidades y deseos eran secundarios frente a la posibilidad de recuperación de su hermana, y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que tendría que volver a ver a Sere.

Tenía toda la intención de terminar con el fiasco de su matrimonio a través de los abogados y no había razón para pensar que tuviera que ser de otra manera.

Aquello era una situación especial, pero después cada uno seguiría su camino.

Sonrió con expresión lúgubre consciente de que a Sere no le pasaría desapercibida lo irónico de la situación. La deslumbrante y poco convencional Sere. La mujer que nunca se había amoldado a lo que su familia y él esperaban de la perfecta mujer siciliana. Darien se lo había dado todo. Había hecho todo lo que un marido debía hacer y, aun así, parecía haber sido insuficiente.

El médico se aclaró la garganta discretamente y Darien volvió en sí, tomando la única decisión que podía tomar.

—Haré que venga —dijo finalmente volviéndose hacia Malachate, su jefe de seguridad—. Ponte en contacto con ella y encárgate del avión inmediatamente.

No le pasó inadvertida la mirada extrañada del hombre a quien conocía desde su niñez, ni tampoco el grito ahogado de su madre y apretó los dientes mientras se esforzaba por aceptar el hecho de que se disponía a hacer lo que se había jurado no volver a hacer: ver a Sere cara a cara.

En ese mismo instante se juró que algún día conseguiría superarlo, un día no lejano sería capaz de pensar en ella sin que su cuerpo se excitara, y cuanto antes llegara ese día, mejor.

Serena dio los últimos toques al cuadro que estaba pintando y retrocedió unos pasos para observar el resultado. Asintió con satisfacción ante lo que vio.

Por fin estaba terminado. Seiya se alegraría.

Tras un último vistazo al lienzo, limpió el pincel y salió del estudio en dirección a la cocina. Encendió la tetera y se dispuso a revisar la pila de correo que se le había acumulado en las últimas dos semanas durante las cuales había estado concentrada en su trabajo.

Sin dejar de revisar el correo, conectó el móvil que de inmediato se puso a sonar. Sabía que era su madre y contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal va el negocio?

—Subiendo como la espuma contestó su madre tremendamente excitada y llena de confianza. Atrás quedaba la mujer triste que había sido después de que el padre de Sere la hubiera abandonado seis años atrás por una rubia mucho más joven.

Sere apretó los dientes tratando de no pensar en aquellos momentos tan difíciles. Había ocurrido durante su primer año de universidad. La prueba de que depender de un hombre no era buena idea. Su madre había confiado siempre en su padre para todo, y cuando éste la abandonó se vio totalmente incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Había perdido toda la autoestima.

Había sido Sere quien la había convencido de lo mucho que sabía sobre antigüedades y la había ayudado a montar una tienda. Poco a poco se había ido corriendo la voz y pronto su madre había dejado de vender antigüedades para dedicarse a asesorar a los clientes y ocuparse de la decoración de casas enteras.

Finalmente, seis meses antes y gracias a un generoso préstamo, el negocio se había expandido y todo parecía ir muy bien.

—Tendremos que contratar más gente, Sere —dijo su madre emocionada—. Necesito viajar en busca de más material para comprar y me han invitado a una casa solariega en Yorkshire para asesorar en la restauración de las antigüedades que poseen y no puedo cerrar la tienda sin más. Tengo clientes de todo el país. No sería justo para ellos encontrar la tienda cerrada. Y tú estás demasiado ocupada pintando para venir a ayudarme.

Sere sonrió. Era maravilloso ver a su madre tan animada.

—Veo que has alcanzado el éxito, mamá —dijo Sere mientras tiraba a la papelera publicidad que había encontrado entre el correo—. Adelante con la idea de contratar a alguien más. Por cierto, he terminado el cuadro, Seiya puede venir a recogerlo cuando quiera.

—Maravilloso. Se lo diré si lo veo antes que tú. Y dime, hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿Comes bien?

—Sí —mintió Sere. No había comido muy bien en el último año. Desde que dejara Italia, sus desmadejados sentimientos le habían impedido comer, pero no quería que su madre se preocupara—. Estoy bien, mamá. De verdad.

—Lo que significa que aún sigues pensando en el siciliano —dijo su madre no sin cierta dureza en la voz—. Hazme caso, Sere, los hombres como él nunca cambian. Yo debería saberlo. Viví con tu padre todos esos años y era el mismo tipo de hombre. Yo no era más que una posesión para él y cuando se aburrió de mí, se compró algo nuevo.

Sere escuchó un coche en la entrada de la casa y lo aprovechó como excusa para terminar con la conversación.

—No puedo seguir hablando, mamá. Tengo visita. Probablemente sea Seiya. Te llamaré más tarde.

Sin dar tiempo a su madre a protestar, colgó el teléfono y lo desconectó, suspirando de alivio tras ello. Adoraba a su madre, pero aquélla era una conversación para la que no estaba preparada.

El coche se detuvo y Sere hizo una mueca. No quería ver a Seiya en realidad. Era obvio que él estaba interesado en algo más que en sus pinturas y no estaba preparada para ello. Tal vez no lo estuviera nunca.

Se miró los vaqueros manchados de pintura y sonrió compungida. Estaba hecha un desastre pero si Seiya insistía en ir a verla sin avisar, ¿qué podía esperar?

Abrió la puerta antes de que llamaran y se quedó de piedra al ver al hombre que había ido a visitarla.

Darien Chiba. Multimillonario y canalla.

La última persona en el mundo a quien esperaba ver. El corazón le dio un vuelco, el mundo pareció Sacudirse y por un momento pensó que finalmente había ido a buscarla. Pero entonces la realidad la golpeó y recordó que había pasado un año y que estaban en proceso de divorcio lo que significaba que estaba allí por una razón muy distinta. Y fuera lo que fuera, no estaba interesada.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir Darien cuando Sere intentó cerrar la puerta—. No respondes al correo y no tienes teléfono —continuó él beligerante, sus ojos zafiros hundiéndose en los de ella con la fuerza de un misil—, y te has ocultado en un lugar tan remoto que es casi imposible encontrarte.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrído que tal vez no quiera que me encuentres? Si hubiera querido que lo hicieras te habría dado mi dirección —contestó ella mirándolo con fijeza, el nivel de las hostilidades elevándose con una fuerza arrasadora que apenas la dejaba respirar—. Y si hubiera pensado que ibas a venir me habría ocultado todavía mejor —añadió con rudeza, deseando realmente haberlo hecho.

Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Darien fuera a buscarla. No después de la angustia que había sufrido durante los primeros meses en los que no había hecho más que mirar por la ventana deseando desesperadamente ver uno de sus flamantes deportivos aparcar frente a su puerta. Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a la idea de que nunca iría a buscarla.

Sin embargo, todo eso había quedado atrás. Habían terminado muy mal y finalmente ella se había marchado y él no la había seguido. Ése había sido el punto final a su corto y frágil matrimonio. Estaba claro que Darien no consideraba que mereciera la pena salvarlo. Había sido un completo desastre y Sere se había jurado que si alguna vez volvía a enamorarse sería de un inglés moderno, amable y moderado, pero no de un despiadado y poderoso siciliano cuya actitud hacia las mujeres estaba anclada en la Edad de Piedra que pensaba que la respuesta a todo estaba en el dinero.

Lo miró con rabia, pero sin poder resistir la atracción que ejercían sobre ella sus anchos hombros, la arrogante inclinación de su hermosa cabeza y el destello peligroso de sus ojos fríos y duros. No estaba bien que un hombre fuera tan indecentemente sexy, pensó distraídamente, tratando valientemente de ignorar el latido de su corazón y el ritmo acelerado de su pulso. No quería responder así. Una respuesta así había tenido la culpa de que su relación comenzara.

Consciente de pronto de que Darien estaba mirando por encima de ella hacia el interior de la casa, Sere se percató del gesto sorprendido que cruzó las bellas facciones del hombre y tuvo el deseo incontenible de reír. Darien Chiba, el magnate italiano, poseía seis casas dispersadas en distintos lugares del mundo y, probablemente, nunca había estado en una casita tan diminuta como aquélla. En otro tiempo, ella habría bromeado con él sobre ello, pero en ese momento estaban muy lejos de poder compartir una broma.

Tenían una forma tan diferente de ver la vida que nada podría acercarlos. El creía que el lugar de la mujer estaba en casa, esperando a su hombre, mientras que ella quería salir y ver qué le aguardaba ahí fuera.

Darien tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos de un azul profundo relucían con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Mi casa, Darien —se limitó a decir ella con sequedad. Su deseo de reír se había desvanecido—. Y no eres bienvenido —añadió. No necesitaba recordar que él nunca había visto la casita de campo que ella tanto amaba. Que, a pesar de su matrimonio, él sabía muy poco de ella, de las cosas que le importaban...

Sere intentó inútilmente cerrar la puerta de nuevo, consciente de que era una pérdida de tiempo. En una pelea de fuerza ella siempre saldría perdiendo. No podía hacer nada frente a la estatura y la fuerte constitución de Darien Chiba. Aun sin mirar, sabía que en los alrededores estaría oculto un coche lleno de guardaespaldas. Su constante presencia la había divertido en otro tiempo porque nadie con lógica habría dudado nunca de que Darien podía defenderse solo si llegaba el caso.

Era un experto en artes marciales, su forma física era increíble, tenía el cuerpo y la energía de un atleta olímpico. Pero como multimillonario presidente de una de las compañías más potentes del mundo occidental era el blanco de secuestradores y extorsionistas y no tenía intención de facilitarles el acceso a su persona.

Sere reprimió una risa histérica. Si lo secuestraran significaría que tendría que faltar al trabajo y eso para Darien Chiba era la peor de las torturas. Aquel hombre no podía vivir sin trabajar y ella solía bromear con él al respecto. En una ocasión, se le ocurrió esconderle el móvil y Darien se había vuelto loco hasta que descubrió dónde lo había escondido.

Sere alzó la barbilla tratando de no pensar en aquellos maravillosos días de su relación, mucho antes de que la realidad se asentara en sus vidas; antes de que descubrieran que no tenían absolutamente nada en común.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Con dificultad y gran disgusto por mi parte —respondió él con dureza—. Y ya estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo. Mi piloto está repostando mientras hablamos. Tenemos que estar en el avión dentro de una hora.

Sere lo miró con la boca abierta tan sorprendida como él se había mostrado al ver la casa. ¿Qué significaba que el piloto estaba repostando y que tenían que estar de vuelta en el avión en una hora?

—¿Tenemos? —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza riéndose con tristeza—. Supongo que es el plural mayestático. No puedes hablar en serio.

Llevaban sin hablar un año. Desde la noche en que... Darien la había acusado. Y en una exhibición de temperamento igual al de él, ella se había ido de la casa sin molestarse siquiera en defenderse, tan enfadada con él que no se había sentido capaz de hablar.

Aquella noche, Darien Chiba le había dado la prueba de que no podían vivir juntos, de que eran demasiado diferentes. Llevaban sin verse ni hablar desde entonces.

—En mi vocabulario, nosotros significa tú y yo —se limitó a decir él con impaciencia—, y, a pesar de tus constantes recriminaciones hacia mi forma de vida, nunca he tenido delirios de grandeza.

Probablemente fuera cierto pero sin embargo, en Sicilia y en el resto de Italia era tratado como si fuera un rey. Precisamente aquélla había sido otra de sus bromas: Cenicienta y el príncipe.

Pero ninguno de los dos bromeaba en ese momento.

¿Por qué querría llevarla con él? Ambos sabían que ella no era lo que él buscaba en una esposa. Y aun así, allí estaba, de pie en la puerta, cerrando el paso de la luz con sus anchos hombros. No le resultaría difícil creer que podía controlar hasta la noche y el día si lo deseara. Siempre lo controlaba todo. Darien era un hombre que siempre dirigía mientras los demás seguían su paso.

Y algo lo había hecho dirigirse hasta ella.

—No puedo imaginar qué te ha hecho venir hasta aquí cuando sabes perfectamente que no iría contigo a ninguna parte. Hace un año que dejé de ser tu fan y seguidora.

Había dejado de ser una esclava del sexo, porque ése había sido él único nivel en el que habían conectado realmente. Por muy mal que fuera todo lo demás, en la cama siempre habían tenido una relación asombrosa.

En vez de la respuesta incisiva que había esperado, un silencio tenso siguió a sus palabras. Anticipando el habitual contraataque verbal, Sere se preparó para responder y entonces se percató de la tensión que se había apoderado de sus hombros y vio con repentino malestar los signos de cansancio en sus facciones perfectas. Darien Chiba nunca se cansaba. Era la persona con más energía que había conocido nunca. A menudo pasaban la noche en vela y de ahí marchaba directamente a una reunión de negocios mientras ella dormía, exhausta tras una velada de pasión.

Algo muy malo había ocurrido. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el coche. No reconocía al conductor ni a dos de los guardaespaldas.

—¿Dónde está Malachate? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Durante el breve período de tiempo que había durado su matrimonio, había llegado a apreciar a su jefe de seguridad y sabía que era más que un empleado para Darien. Amigos desde la niñez, Malachate era franco y raramente se indisponía contra Darien. Había hecho de la seguridad de Darien su cruzada personal.

—¡Está en el hospital —respondió Darien sin más—. Es la única persona en quien confío para que mantenga a la multitud lejos.

—¿Hospital? ¿Por qué está en el hospital? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Hotaru ha tenido un accidente. Se cayó de su caballo —se limitó a contestar Darien, su voz no revelaba ninguna emoción—. Está en coma. Supuse que te habrías enterado por los periódicos. Se habla de ello en todas partes.

—Ya no leo la prensa —dijo ella. Bastante había tenido con salir en ella durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos y tenía motivos para odiarla—. ¿Es muy grave?

—Si —dijo él en italiano. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse frente a ella y Sere se preocupó. Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba pálido. Exhausto. Como un hombre al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Será mejor que entres —dijo ella retirándose de la puerta instintivamente para dejarlo pasar.

Darien la siguió bajando un poco la cabeza para no darse con el marco de la puerta en la cabeza, y tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué vives así? —dijo él mirando a su alrededor, un gesto de disgusto en sus bellas facciones al ver la diminuta sala de estar y el viejo sofá—. ¿No tienes dinero?

Olvidando momentáneamente su preocupación, Sere sintió que la rabia reverberaba de nuevo. Con él, todo se reducía siempre al dinero. Nunca se le ocurriría pensar que tal vez ella hubiera elegido vivir en aquella pequeña casa porque le gustaba.

—Mi vida no es asunto tuyo —respondió ella. ¿Cómo podría haberse enamorado de un hombre tan insensible? —. Nunca mostraste interés por ello antes así que no veo por qué ibas a hacerlo ahora.

—No tienes que vivir así. Eres mi esposa...

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su estado civil. De no ser porque le dolía tremendamente, se habría reído.

—Me gusta vivir así y nunca fui tu esposa, Darien —dijo ella retirándose con manos temblorosas los rizos dorados de la cara.

El gesto llamó la atención de Darien y su mirada ardiente se fijó en la salvaje mata de pelo con fascinación casi primitiva. La tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente aumentó de pronto. Por un momento los dos se olvidaron de Hotaru, demasiado absortos en el otro para dejar sitio a las presiones del mundo externo.

—Me casé contigo —dijo Darien.

Era evidente que pensaba que el hecho en sí había sido el mayor honor que podría haberle concedido y Sere reprimió una risa amarga. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar su tremenda arrogancia?

—Un impulso que los dos hemos lamentado —dijo Sere deseando que Darien dejara de mirarle el pelo.

Reconocía aquella mirada y tuvo que luchar por no gemir en voz alta. Sabía que a Darien no le faltaba mucho para introducir su mano entre los rizos y besarle el cuello. La seductora caricia de sus dedos en su pelo había sido siempre el preludio del sexo más increíble que pudiera imaginarse. La idea hizo que se le acelerase el pulso. ¡ No quería pensar en eso en ese momento!

—No fue un matrimonio propiamente dicho. Se supone que los matrimonios lo comparten todo pero tú y yo sólo compartíamos el sexo —añadió.

Un sexo increíble, ardiente y excitante cuyo recuerdo aún le hacía perder el sueño.

Darien desvió la mirada y Sere supo que sus pensamientos iban en la misma dirección que los de ella.

—No he venido para rememorar cada doloroso momento de nuestro desastroso matrimonio, pero, te guste o no, hasta que el divorcio sea definitivo, sigues siendo mi esposa —dijo él pero el tono que empleó, no tan afilado como le habría gustado, traicionó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella—. Y como mi esposa, necesito que vuelvas a Italia conmigo. No me malinterpretes. No tengo ninguna intención de resucitar nuestra relación en modo alguno. La visita no es personal.

El dolor la recorrió por dentro. Claro que no era personal. Y ella lo sabía, pero no comprendía por qué oírselo decir le resultaba tan brutal, por qué le dolía tanto.

—Por supuesto que no es personal. ¿Por qué habría de pensar lo contrario?

No llevaba más que cinco minutos en su casa y ya estaba furiosa. Siempre tenía el mismo efecto en ella.

—Nuestro matrimonio nunca fue algo personal. Ese era el problema. Lo que había entre nosotros era sexo legal.

Sere escuchó la inspiración profunda de Darien y notó el color arremolinándosele en las mejillas. Casi podía saborear su rabia. Y aun así, no lo negó. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando ambos sabían que era la verdad? El sexo había sido genial, pero su relación nunca había ido más allá. Al menos, por parte de él. Para ella lo había sido todo.

—No he venido para hablar de nuestro matrimonio —dijo él, su tono era un frío aviso de que quería cambiar de tema y si no fuera por lo furiosa que estaba con él de buena gana se habría reído ante la absoluta ineptitud de Darien para los sentimientos.

—Claro que no. Has preferido divorciarte de mí sin discutir las cosas —dijo ella con rabia—. Prefieres comunicarte a través de abogados trajeados.

—Fuiste tú la que se marchó —dijo él igualmente furioso.

—¡Porque no teníamos un matrimonio! ¡No confiabas en mí! ¡ No compartías nada conmigo! Tomabas todas las decisiones sin tener en cuenta mi opinión. ¡ Y casi nunca te veía! Lo cual hace todavía más increíble que estés aquí ahora cuando podrías haber enviado a alguno de tus gorilas. Ha debido ser muy difícil para ti presentarte ante mí en persona.

—No me dan miedo las dificultades —contestó él tensando la mandíbula.

—¿Entonces por qué te has estado comunicando conmigo a través de tus abogados, Darien?

— ¡Dios, no es momento para discusiones! —exclamó Darien mirándola con ciega hostilidad, su lenguaje corporal indicaba claramente lo antagónicos que eran—. Y no te estoy pidiendo que vengas a Italia por mí. Te lo pido por Hotaru.

La rabia que sentía Sere se vio reemplazada por la lástima. Se había olvidado de Hotaru. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo podía conseguir que el hecho de estar con Darien la hiciera olvidarse de todo lo demás?

—Como comprenderás, siento mucho lo de tu hermana —murmuró con sequedad—, pero no puedo comprender por qué quieres que vuelva a Italia.

—Eres parte de la familia. — El asombro al oír aquellas palabras hizo que la rabia se disolviese en el aire y lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Pretendes seriamente decirme que quieres que vaya junto al lecho de tu hermana? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una demostración repentina de solidaridad familiar? —Sere dejó escapar una risa descreída—. Es un poco tarde para eso, Darien.

Nunca había sido parte de su familia. Le habían dejado claro desde el principio que la consideraban una cazafortunas, acusación que debería haberle causado risa ya que no tenía el más mínimo interés en las cosas materiales. Pero lejos de causarle risa, había terminado en tragedia. Envueltos en sus propios prejuicios, no se habían molestado en conocerla lo suficiente como para comprender lo que verdaderamente le importaba. En vez de ello, habían hecho todo lo posible por excluirla, por hacerla sentirse como una extraña. Darien se había casado con ella sin consultarlo con su familia, ni siquiera los invitó a la boda, y ellos la culpaban a ella.

La prueba para todos ellos era que se había casado con él a toda prisa, deseosa de meter mano a su dinero. No era lo que todos ellos habían querido para Darien y no se habían molestado en ocultarlo.

Darien dejó escapar un gemido de tigre acorralado y sus ojos relucieron peligrosamente.

—Madre de Dio. La vida de mi hermana pende de un hilo y sigues calumniando a mi familia.

Sere se quedó quieta al comprender que Hotaru corría serio peligro.

—¿Puede morir? —preguntó con un hilo de voz y tragó con dificultad, comprendiendo de repente la razón de los signos de cansancio y preocupación que mostraba Darien. Sere sabía que adoraba a su hermana pequeña—. ¿Tan grave es?

—Ayer nos dijeron que creen que vivirá, pero con algunos daños cerebrales... —se detuvo y encogió los hombros en gesto fatalista—. No se sabrá el grado hasta que vuelva en sí. Hasta el momento sólo ha pronunciado unas pocas palabras —dijo él endureciendo la expresión—. Como ves, las críticas hacia mi familia están claramente fuera de lugar.

—No he dicho nada malo de tu familia —dijo ella sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, luchando contra su instinto de defensa personal frente a la acusación. Darien no tenía ni idea de la verdadera situación. En lo que se refería a su familia, estaba completamente ciego—. Sólo he hablado de mi relación con ellos. Y no tenía ni idea de que la vida de Hotaru pendiera de un hilo.

—Lleva en coma más de dos semanas. Le han hecho una operación en el cerebro...

Sinceramente dolida por las noticias, Sere extendió la mano hacia él en un gesto instintivo de simpatía, pero rápidamente la retiró al encontrarse con su mirada fría y dura.

Su mirada hablaba por sí sola. «No me toques». Sere ya no tenía derecho a tratar de reconfortarlo. Aunque no era que Darien Chiba fuera un hombre que esperara la simpatía de los demás. Nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara demasiado a él. Ni siquiera su mujer.

Sere se alejó de él, física y mentalmente, su deseo de pelea azuzado por la total indiferencia que mostraba hacia ella.

Hubo un tiempo en que no se mostraba indiferente, un tiempo en el que no podía dejar de tocarla a todas horas. Un tiempo en que su deseo hacia ella se había convertido en el mayor afrodisíaco del mundo.

Pero no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso. Pensar en su relación con Darien sólo la conduciría a la autodestrucción. Además, no debería importarle. No le importaba.

Alzó la barbilla y exhibió parte del autocontrol que no había tenido más remedio que aprender mientras vivió con la familia de Darien.

—Siento mucho lo de Hotaru —dijo con calma—, y te ayudaré en todo lo posible, pero sigo sin comprender por qué quieres que vuelva.

Hotaru había dejado perfectamente claro que Sere no era bienvenida en la familia.

Darien se pasó la mano por la nuca e inspiró profundamente como si le costara trabajo decir lo que iba a decir.

—Ha preguntado por ti...

Sere lo miró fijamente, la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus ojos turquesas. De todas las cosas que habría esperado que dijera, desde luego no estaba el hecho de que Hotaru hubiera preguntado por ella.

—¿Hotaru ha preguntado por mí? ¡Debes estar de broma!

Aquello no fue lo más adecuado que podía decir.

—Dio. Y lo dices tú, que siempre me acusaste de tomarme la vida demasiado en serio. ¿Tengo aspecto de estar bromeando? —dijo él echándole una mirada incendiaria que la obligó a retroceder un paso, sorprendida de la violencia de la respuesta.

Era evidente que no estaba bromeando. Allí tenía la prueba del grado de sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. No era típico de Darien revelar sus sentimientos, ni perder el control. Sere se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

—Es sólo que me resulta difícil creer que haya preguntado por mí —musitó Sere.

La reacción de Darien a las últimas palabras de Sere no se hizo esperar.

—Creía que coincidíamos en que no es momento para escarbar en las viejas heridas —replicó él con dureza caminando arriba y abajo y tratando de no golpearse la cabeza con una viga. Levantó una mano hacia esta ofendido y, por un momento, Sere pensó que iba a arrancarla del techo con sus propias manos. En vez de ello, se limitó a levantar la cabeza mirando con gesto incrédulo que alguien pudiera haber diseñado una casa como ésa. —Esta casa es una trampa mortal —añadió.

—Probablemente no fue construida para alguien de tu tamaño —murmuró ella, deseando que Darien se marchara de allí. Su presencia dominaba la pequeña estancia y todo lo que llevaba meses intentando olvidar resurgió.

Por ejemplo, el deseo de besar la garganta de piel bronceada de Darien. Y la respuesta que la acción despertaría en él que deslizaría la mano por su espalda y buscaría su boca para besarla. Darien había hecho del besar todo un arte.

Los recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente y, de pronto, deseó que se marchara con ferviente desesperación. Antes de que olvidara que aquel hombre había roto todos sus sueños en mil pedazos. Antes de olvidar que ya no sentía nada por aquel hombre.

Pero él no mostraba indicios de marcharse. Al contrario, permanecía con las piernas abiertas, firmemente apostadas en el suelo, decidido a desafiar a todas las vigas y otros elementos hostiles que pudiera haber ocultos.

—Desde el accidente hace dos semanas, sólo ha salido del estado de inconsciencia una vez y tu nombre fue lo único que pronunció. Tu nombre —remarcó las últimas palabras, claramente ofendido, sin tratar de ocultar el desprecio que la situación actual le causaba—. Y, por mucho que creas lo contrario, Hotaru te apreciaba.

Sere lo miró en silencio, fascinada, preguntándose cómo un hombre tan ferozmente inteligente podía estar tan ciego en lo que concernía a su familia.

Podría haberle dicho que Hotaru sentía cualquier cosa menos aprecio hacia ella. Podría repetirle las muchas y dolorosas conversaciones que había mantenido con su hermana mientras él estaba inmerso en la dirección de su grandioso negocio internacional, y ella estaba a merced de su familia.

Hotaru la odiaba.

La adolescente había tenido celos de ella desde el mismo momento en que Darien se casó con Sere y había tenido mucho que ver en la destrucción de su matrimonio.

Pero Darien adoraba a su hermana y Sere había decidido que aquél no era lugar para decirle la verdad; que no quería ser la responsable de levantar roces en la afamaba institución de la familia siciliana: «la familia».

En el fondo, se preguntaba qué habría llevado a la chica a preguntar por ella. No sabía nada del funcionamiento del subconsciente. ¿La culpa tal vez? ¿Un deseo inconsciente de disculparse? ¿Se habría dado cuenta tal vez de que estaba equivocada?

De repente, una tos discreta procedente de la puerta los interrumpió y Darien se volvió visiblemente irritado por la intromisión.

—Rubeus al teléfono, señor —dijo el guardaespaldas con mirada contrita—. El avión está listo para despegar.

Darien tomó aliento y se volvió hacia Sere mostrándose claramente impaciente.

—Tenemos que irnos. Tengo que volver al hospital. Ya he malgastado demasiado tiempo viniendo aquí en persona.

Algo que lamentaba profundamente. Su aspecto decía que preferiría estar en cualquier sitio menos en aquel diminuto salón con una mujer a la que despreciaba, y Sere sabía que si hubiera confiado en que otra persona lo convencería para subir al avión Darien habría delegado sin dudar la tarea en esa persona, pero sabía que ella se negaría y se había visto obligado a ocuparse él mismo.

Era evidente que esperaba que se fuera con él.

Si Hotaru verdaderamente estaba preguntando por ella, lo que aseguraba que estaba tan grave como Darien decía, ¿cómo podía negarse a ir? ¿Cómo negarle a la chica la oportunidad de disculparse si eso era lo que necesitaba?

Se humedeció los labios secos, consciente de que no podría perdonarse nunca que algo le ocurriera a Hotaru si se negaba a ir. La chica había sido muy cruel con ella, pero Sere estaba dispuesta a perdonarla. Siempre había esperado que, algún día, Hotaru encontrara el valor de decir la verdad.

¿Pero cómo podía volver a Italia después de todo lo que había sucedido? Y enfrentarse con la familia de Darien que tanto la odiaba, que la consideraban impropia para Darien.

Sere cerró los ojos ligeramente y aceptó lo inevitable. Enfrentarse al enemigo parecía menos desalentador que enfrentarse a su propia conciencia si lo impensable le ocurría a Hotaru porque ella se hubiera negado a visitarla.

—Dame cinco minutos para preparar la maleta.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado, sus hombros se relajaron un poco y fue entonces cuando Sere se dio cuenta de que Darien había ido allí dispuesto a librar una batalla. Contuvo una sonrisa cínica. Era evidente que Darien no se había dado cuenta de que a ella ya no le gustaba presentarle batalla.

—No es necesario. No te llevaste nada cuando te marchaste.

—Lo dejé todo porque no había nada que necesitara —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar lugar a dudas de lo que aquello implicaba.

Lo único que necesitaba era a él, pensó con tristeza, pero Darien no fue capaz de comprenderlo. Evidentemente acostumbrado a las mujeres que sólo deseaban acceder a su cuenta bancaria, le había desconcertado la indiferencia de ella hacia su enorme riqueza.

Para un hombre cuyo motor era el dinero y el poder, algo tan simple como el amor era un concepto muy difícil de comprender. Y cuantas más joyas y regalos extravagantes le había hecho, menos se había sentido como una esposa querida y más como una amante. Era como si le hubiera estado pagando por el sexo que compartían.

—Deja que me cambie de ropa al menos.

—Puedes cambiarte en el avión —se apresuró a decir él dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta. Parecía haber recuperado el control. Volvía a ser el hombre que daba órdenes a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Y ella iba a marcharse con él. Pero sólo por Hotaru.

Sacudió la cabeza, exasperada consigo misma. Era una mujer independiente en todo el sentido de la palabra y, aun así, cuando Darien chasqueaba los dedos, ella obedecía. Siempre. Habitualmente para ir a la cama.

Pero no sería igual esta vez. Nunca más lo sería.

Cerró los ojos abrumada por las implicaciones de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Acaso un alcohólico aceptaría un trabajo en una destilería? Pues allí estaba ella, a punto de irse con el hombre que le había hecho olvidar quién era en realidad.

—Está bien. Pero será una visita breve —murmuró ella mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos turquesas—. Veré a Hotaru, hablaré con ella y me tendrás preparado el avión para traerme de vuelta.

En circunstancias normales habría preferido caminar descalza desde Italia a pedir algo así, pero aquéllas no eran circunstancias normales y quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en compañía de la familia de Darien.

—Puedes estar segura de que no tengo intención de prolongar tu visita más de lo meramente necesario —dijo él frunciendo los labios.

Y lo decía en serio. Sere sentía en su interior la mezcla de la rabia y la angustia. Aquello tenía que estar resultándole a Darien tan difícil como a ella. Darien le había dejado claro que su matrimonio había sido un tremendo error, que no era el tipo de mujer que quería que ocupara un lugar permanente a su lado.

Trató de ignorar la intensa ola de dolor que le rasgaba el pecho y tomó las llaves y el bolso antes de salir. Por un momento, miró los anchos hombros de Darien, perfectamente delineados bajo el traje de diseño. Tenía un cuerpo fantástico al que se había hecho adicta desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Vestido, aquel hombre ya era espectacular, pero desnudo...

El recuerdo de su cuerpo esbelto, de músculos de acero y piel bronceada, cubierta de un vello oscuro tremendamente masculino, hizo su aparición y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para tratar de ahuyentar la imagen que tenía grabada en la mente.

Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta lo que estaba pensando, Darien se volvió hacia ella y sus miradas se cruzaron con tanta fiereza que las imágenes no hicieron sino intensificarse en su cabeza.

El fuego surgió entre ellos y Sere no pudo evitar retroceder un paso en una respuesta instintiva a la salvaje atracción que seguía habiendo entre ellos.

Por un instante, un brillo ardió en el fondo de los ojos oscuros de Darien, pero no fue más que un segundo. Tras lo cual, la llama se extinguió y en su lugar no quedó más que hielo.

Sere se detuvo en seco, inmóvil ante el desprecio que se leía en la mirada fría de Darien. Recordó demasiado tarde las dos lecciones que había aprendido en su matrimonio con él: que la atracción, por muy poderosa que fuera, no era sino una débil y precaria base para una relación. Y que amar a alguien con toda el alma no significaba la felicidad eterna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sarah Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sarah Morgan****–**

**CAPITULO 2**

Puedes utilizar el cuarto de baño. Ya sabes dónde está —dijo Darien dejándose caer en el asiento de piel color crema, el ordenador portátil abierto delante de él, la mesa cubierta de papeles llenos de números. Como de costumbre, tras el despegue, no se había separado del teléfono y apenas la había mirado.

«Nada ha cambiado».

Sere cerró los ojos. Su indiferencia la desgarraba pero al tiempo la rabia se apoderaba de ella por seguir sintiendo algo por él. Quería creer que no era así, que ya no sentía nada, que sólo se debía a la sorpresa de verlo.

Y claro que sabía dónde estaba el cuarto de baño. Estaba en la habitación de al lado. La misma habitación a la que la había llevado una vez, riéndose feliz, locamente enamorada de él. La misma habitación en la que una vez le hizo el amor durante el tiempo que duró el vuelo.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada se fijó en la puerta al fondo del suntuoso avión privado. Había pasado los últimos doce meses más dolorosos de su vida tratando de olvidarlo todo, tratando de liberarse del agónico deseo que la amordazaba. Se preguntó si atravesar aquella puerta daría al traste con el pequeño progreso que había conseguido.

Pero al momento lo pensó mejor y se dijo que no.

Sólo era una habitación, razonó mientras atravesaba el pasillo enmoquetado. Además, ni siquiera tenía que acercarse demasiado a la habitación. Bastaría con limpiarse la pintura y adecentarse un poco para enfrentarse a la desaprobación de su familia.

Darien estaba hablando de nuevo por teléfono y Sere posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo a escuchar.

Cuando se conocieron, le encantaba oírlo hablar en italiano. No importaba lo que estuviera diciendo. Podría haber estado leyendo el suplemento de economía del periódico y el sonido de su voz la hacía estremecer. A menudo, Darien había bromeado con ello, pero a ella no le importaba. Oírlo hablar en italiano le resultaba profundamente seductor.

Pero no quería revivir aquellos días felices al comienzo de su relación, días en los que una increíble excitación sexual los dominaba, y abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encerró en el lujoso cuarto de baño. La única forma de sobrevivir a los próximos días sería recordando los motivos por los que habían terminado.

En el espejo, vio que tenía una gota de pintura sobre la ceja derecha y sonrió con amargura. Desde luego no parecía la esposa de un exitoso hombre de negocios, razón por la que estaban a punto de divorciarse, pensó distraídamente mientras abría el grifo y se lavaba la cara con agua fría en un intento por quitarse la pintura y el rubor de las mejillas.

No era la mujer adecuada para él, pero eso era precisamente lo que lo había atraído de ella, que era muy diferente a las modelos y actrices que frecuentaba. Le había atraído por ser diferente y eso era lo que finalmente había acabado con ellos.

Alcanzó una toalla para secarse la cara y se miró al espejo. A pesar de estar decidida a no pensar más en ello, no dejaba de preguntarse qué habría visto en ella Darien aquel día en Roma.

Estaba subida al andamio en el mural que le habían encargado pintar. Como era habitual en ella cuando pintaba o dibujaba, estaba totalmente absorta en su arte y no se dio cuenta de que la miraba hasta que hubo terminado la tarea. Entonces, miró hacia abajo y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio.

En un país que parecía poblado de hombres guapísimos, él era el más sexy que había visto. No había duda de que era italiano, arrebatadoramente guapo, y estaba mirándola a ella, con unos ojos zafiros de mirada abrasadora que recorrían cada milímetro de su cuerpo con evidente agrado.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó en inglés porque se avergonzaba de lo mal que hablaba italiano, confiando que el hombre la entendiera.

Desde que comenzara a pintar el mural que cubría una de las paredes del vestíbulo de las oficinas principales de la Chiba Corporation, un continuo goteo de gente se había detenido a mirar, pero en ningún momento se había sentido incómoda por ello. De hecho, apenas se había dado cuenta. Pero a ninguna mujer le pasaba desapercibido un hombre como aquél. Era indecentemente guapo.

Le costaba trabajo no babear ante la estructura perfecta y fuerte y los simétricos planos de su rostro. Los dedos empezaron a temblarle y de haber tenido un lápiz a mano habría hecho un boceto de él, lo cual habría sido un ejercicio bastante frustrante ya que un dibujo bidimensional no podría hacer reflejar en modo alguno la fuerza que irradiaba aquel hombre.

Permaneció delante de ella como un dios, seguro de sí y de su poder. Pudo percibir además un cariz frío e impasible en su mirada que la ponía muy nerviosa.

Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que el vestíbulo estaba inusualmente lleno de gente para la hora del día que era y miró hacia el resto de los allí presentes. Notó la distancia respetuosa que guardaban hacia él y finalmente de quién era el hombre que la observaba con tanto interés.

Se apresuró a bajar del andamio y se limpió la mano manchada de pintura en los pantalones antes de extenderla hacia él.

—Soy Serena Winston. Artista comercial. He sido contratada para pintar el mural.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se sintió avergonzada. Como si a alguien en la posición de Darien Chiba le importara quién estuviera decorando sus oficinas.

Era evidente que dejaba aquellas cuestiones a un mortal corriente mientras él concentraba sus esfuerzos en seguir añadiendo millones a su enorme fortuna.

Su mano quedó oculta bajo la de él y a punto estuvo de dejar escapar un grito ahogado ante la fuerza con que se la estrechó. Consciente de que en ese momento estaba observando la pintura, siguió su mirada y, de pronto, se sintió horrorizada.

Le gustaba trabajar en privado hasta tener la obra terminada antes de enseñarla, pero en ese caso había sido imposible.

—Probablemente piense que es horrible, pero siempre tiene ese aspecto al principio. Es difícil imaginar el resultado final. En muchos aspectos, la preparación es tan importante como el resultado final. Yo... su arquitecto aprobó mis dibujos y le parecieron bien las muestras de color —musitó débilmente, consciente del hombre la estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Siempre está tan tensa? Si es así, me sorprende que sea capaz de sostener el pincel —murmuró él regalándole una inesperada sonrisa—. Relájese, señorita Winston. Me gusta lo que está haciendo con mi pared. Su pared.

Hacía que pareciera algo íntimo. Personal. Como si la pared fuera parte de él.

Desarmada por el cautivador encanto de su sonrisa, Sere sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Era absolutamente consciente y no le gustaba nada el sentimiento, pero se mordió el labio y retrocedió unos pasos pensando en el aspecto que debía tener.

—Estoy llena de pintura —dijo ella llevándose una mano a las mejillas abrasadas enfadada consigo misma por mostrarse tan pueril cuando debería haber mostrado más aplomo—. Debo tener un aspecto horrible.

La sonrisa de Darien era la sonrisa de un hombre sabedor de que si una mujer se preocupaba por su imagen era porque se sentía atraída hacia él.

—Nada de eso. Y me encanta su pelo —la tranquilizó él con suavidad, sin burlarse del aspecto incómodo de ella—. Es bonita la mezcla del rubio y el dorado. Me recuerda a Inglaterra en otoño —dijo él observando con sus ojos zafiros la mata de pelo como si estuviera decidido a memorizar cada mechón—. Aparte de la pintura blanca, claro.

Sintiéndose invadida por una súbita oleada de calor, Sere se peinó con los dedos los rizos revueltos.

—Se va con agua.

—¿El dorado del otoño? Espero que no —respondió él arqueando una ceja.

—La pintura blanca —murmuró ella mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose lo que los demás estarían pensando de su ridícula conversación—. Lo primero que hago por las tardes es quitarme toda la pintura de encima.

Él asintió con una mirada repentinamente seria.

—Me gustaría mucho verla sin toda esa pintura, señorita Winston. Esta noche cenará conmigo.

La arrogancia de su afirmación al suponer que diría que sí hizo que su intelecto se rebelara aunque su cuerpo temblaba de expectación.

—Puede que esté ocupada.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa, la de un hombre totalmente seguro de su atractivo.

—A las ocho en punto. Y, no estará ocupada.

Sin poder creer todavía que Darien Chiba le había pedido que saliera con él, Sere contuvo el aliento.

—Está muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿verdad? —dijo ella arqueando una ceja en señal de burla—. ¿Tal vez un legado de sus ancestros romanos? Me pregunto si tiene usted la misma necesidad de conquistar y saquear.

—Eso depende del botín —contestó él descansando la mirada en los labios de ella con fascinación puramente masculina—. Y no soy romano, señorita Winston. Soy siciliano. Nosotros tenemos una manera muy diferente de hacer las cosas.

Y sin esperar a que le contestara, se dio la vuelta y se alejó camino del ascensor, seguido a prudente distancia por sus guardaespaldas.

Sere lo miró marchar, quieta y sin poder creerlo. No era romano. Era siciliano.

Darien Chiba, uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del mundo, quería cenar con ella. Por un momento, su corazón dio un vuelco y también su impulsiva imaginación.

Pero justo entonces, la realidad se abrió paso. ¿Qué querría de ella un hombre como Darien Chiba? Comparada con las guapas y ricas mujeres con las que solía salir, ella era insignificante.

Sus hombros delgados estaban tensos y se había quedado boquiabierta ante la arrogancia del hombre.

Había asumido que saldría con él. ¿Pero qué mujer se negaría?

Enfrentándose a la tentación en su estado puro, Sere se recordó que Darien ni siquiera le había preguntado dónde se estaba hospedando así que no era de esperar que fuera a presentarse a las ocho. Y en caso de que lo hiciera...

Subió de nuevo al andamio y trató de continuar con su trabajo ignorando el hecho de que el encuentro había acabado con su concentración y que le temblaba la mano.

Si aparecía, tendría que decirle que no cenaba con extraños.

De vuelta al presente, Sere se dio una ducha rápida y se recogió el pelo rubio en una trenza que se deslizó por su delgada espalda. Y entonces fijó su atención en el armario.

Había mucha ropa de diseño, toda muy formal y lejos de su gusto, pero hacia el final de la barra, vio un sencillo vestido de lino de color melocotón. Sencillo pero caro, se dijo para sí cuando leyó la etiqueta. Estaba lejos de su estilo informal y colorido, pero era eso o los vaqueros manchados de pintura así que decidió ponérselo. El espejo le devolvió una imagen perfecta con ese vestido. Elegante y con clase. ¿Se diría que era el aspecto de una cazafortunas?

Se mordió el labio y olvidó la idea. Demasiado tarde para preocuparse de nuevo por lo que la familia de Darien pensara de ella. Demasiado.

Salió del lujoso cuarto de baño con la cabeza alta y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de piel. Darien seguía hablando por teléfono y Sere apretó los dientes al recordar las numerosas veces que le había amenazado con tirarle el teléfono cuando estaban juntos. Miró por la ventana sin ver, sintiéndose repentinamente enferma ante el encuentro que iba a tener lugar. No había vuelto a ver a Hotaru desde la fatal noche un año antes...

Fue un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Darien había dejado de hablar y había ido a sentarse junto a ella.

—Siento haberte dejado tan abandonada —dijo con tono neutro extendiendo la mano hacia la bebida que le ofrecía la azafata—. Tenía que hacer algunas llamadas. Te queda bien el vestido.

El cumplido inesperado la sorprendió y cuando su hombro rozó el suyo tuvo que controlarse para no saltar en el asiento. Sentía la tensión que se estaba apoderando de ella, el ritmo exageradamente acelerado de su corazón y la respuesta a la cercanía del hombre. Aspiró el delicioso aroma que despedía y, de pronto, todos sus sentidos despertaron. Aquel hombre era su fuerza vital. Un breve roce y su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

Enfadada consigo misma, se removió en el asiento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía seguir queriéndolo sabiendo el tipo de hombre que era? Sabiendo que no la quería nada más que para acostarse con ella. Ni una sola vez en su relación le había dicho que la quería.

Moviéndose con discreción para que sus brazos no se tocaran, Sere lo miró, intentando mostrar la misma indiferencia que él.

—Ambos sabemos que no se trata de una visita de cortesía —dijo ella con el mismo tono frío que él—. No espero que me entretengas y mucho menos que interrumpas tus negocios. Nunca lo hice cuando estábamos casados. Finalmente acepté que tú ya estabas casado con tu teléfono móvil. ¿Por qué iba a esperar algo diferente ahora?

Para Darien, los negocios eran lo primero.

—No me provoques, Sere —dijo él lanzándole una fría mirada—. No estoy de humor y en vista de que ya no podemos terminar nuestras peleas en la cama no veo el sentido de que mantengamos una.

La sola mención de la cama fue como un terremoto en su interior y, en contra de su deseo, sus ojos recayeron sobre sus perfectos labios. Labios con los que, más de una vez, la había besado para hacerla callar. En aquellos tiempos, cuando se enfadaban, habían acabado refugiándose en el sexo para aplacar la furia.

Sólo en ese sentido habían sido capaces de comunicarse, a pesar de que, en el fondo, cada uno estuviera diciendo una cosa diferente: ella pensaba «te quiero» y él «te deseo».

—No quiero provocarte —replicó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pues lo estás haciendo. Con cada mirada de tus ojos turquesas y cada palabra —dijo él mirándola con los ojos entornados y algo vibró en ellos—. Y no eran negocios. Para tu información, primero he estado hablando con un neurocirujano especialista en trauma cerebral. Quería saber su opinión sobre la posibilidad de que quede daño cerebral para asegurarme de que se ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a Hotaru. Después he llamado a la amiga con quien estaba cuando ocurrió el accidente. Y finalmente, he llamado al hospital, en Sicilia. Quería saber cómo seguía ya que llevo todo el día lejos de ella.

—¿Sicilia? —dijo ella mirándola angustiada—. ¿Vamos a Sicilia?

—Sí. ¿Adónde creías?

—A Roma —dijo ella llevándose una mano a la garganta y sintiendo el latido del corazón—. Suponía que íbamos a Roma.

La empresa de Darien tenía oficinas por todo el mundo, pero las principales estaban en Roma. Allí era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Darien se encogió de hombros en un reflejo de desprecio como si el malentendido no tuviera la menor importancia.

—Pues supusiste mal. Hotaru estaba en Sicilia cuando tuvo lugar el accidente y allí es adonde vamos.

De vuelta al lugar en que nacieron sus sueños. De vuelta a la escena de la perfecta felicidad. Era la tortura más cruel que podía haber tramado Darien y, por un momento, se preguntó si no lo habría planeado. ¿Tanto la odiaba como para causarle semejante dolor?

—¡No quiero ir a Sicilia! —dijo ella sin poder evitarlo y a continuación cerró los ojos maldiciendo la pérdida del control y la impetuosa vena innata en ella que siempre le hacía revelar más de lo necesario. Si quería hacerle daño, acababa de demostrarle que lo había conseguido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él con dureza. Si quería mostrar petulancia desde luego no lo consiguió—. ¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Sere? ¿Acaso recuerdas cómo comenzó nuestra relación y todo aquello que dijiste que no sentías? ¿Todas aquellas palabras de amor vacías?

¿Vacías?

Sere lo miró preguntándose cómo un hombre de su inteligencia podía estar tan ciego. Las semanas que habían pasado juntos en Sicilia en su luna de miel habían sido las más felices de su relación y había confiado en Darien completamente. Le había abierto el corazón sin dudar. Se lo había dado todo.

Pero en ese momento veía lo tonta que había sido. Lo ingenua y confiada. Darien nunca había querido lo mismo que ella. Nunca había sido capaz de darle lo que ella quería que le diera.

—Tal vez debería haberte dejado en Sicilia —dijo él con tono agrio—. De esa manera no habrías tenido la oportunidad de perseguir tu inagotable deseo de variedad.

Sere ahogó un grito de dolor al tiempo que se volvía hacia él, en sus ojos el brillo del más absoluto desprecio.

—Nunca te fui infiel.

La ira se despertó en él rápidamente y Sere retrocedió asombrada.

—Te encontré con un hombre desnudo en tu habitación y ¿esperas que crea que eres inocente? —dijo él inclinándose hacia ella, aunque su voz más parecía un gruñido primitivo, las mejillas rojas de ira—. Eras mi mujer. Y ni siquiera te molestaste en darme una explicación. ¿Qué otra cosa querías que pensara salvo que eras culpable?

La rabia le impedía respirar con normalidad.

—Vi la mirada que había en tus ojos, Darien. No se podía tratar de razonar contigo. Pero deberías haberme conocido lo suficiente como para saber que yo nunca te traicionaría. ¡Deberías haber creído en mí, Darien!

El se volvió hacia ella como un animal herido.

—Dio, vi cómo te besaba. ¡Tú eras mía y vi cómo te besaba!

Un vistazo le había bastado para hacerse la idea equivocada. Era tan primitivo y posesivo que no se le había ocurrido pensar que hubiera una explicación a la escena que estaba viendo.

En aquel momento, se había quedado tan estupefacta y horrorizada que ni siquiera fue capaz de defenderse. Pero es que por una parte, se sentía tan inocente que no se le ocurrió que tuviera que hacerlo. No dejó de esperar que Hotaru le contara la verdad, pero la chica se limitó a sonreír y se deslizó hacia su habitación dejándola a ella ante una terrible decisión.

¿Le contaría a Darien la verdad sobre su hermana?

Sin embargo, en vez de considerar su marcha como un descanso para calmarse, Darien lo había interpretado como la prueba de su culpabilidad. Y cuando los ánimos de Sere se hubieron calmado lo suficiente como para conseguir tragarse el orgullo y llamarlo, él no respondió a ninguna de sus llamadas. Ahí había terminado todo.

Sere tomó los dos extremos del cinturón de seguridad y sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de desabrocharlo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Alejarme de ti. Ha sido un error venir. No veo en qué manera puedo ayudar a Hotaru. Estoy segura de que la tensión es lo último que necesita y eso es lo que conseguirá si nos ve juntos a su lado.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte —dijo él sujetándola con sus dedos largos y fuertes—. En breve aterrizaremos. No te quites el cinturón.

—Quiero ir a casa y hasta que me lleves allí tengo la intención de encerrarme en el cuarto de baño. No quiero respirar el mismo aire que tú —dijo ella tratando de liberarse, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza.

—¡Dio, estate quieta!

—Quiero que le digas al piloto que dé la vuelta y me lleve a casa —dijo ella tratando de liberarse aunque sin ninguna convicción—. No iré a ninguna parte contigo.

—Has accedido a ir al hospital —le recordó él con gesto cortante mientras ella se revolvía, el dolor que sentía en su interior hacía que le temblara la voz.

Lo odiaba tanto. De verdad lo odiaba por ser tan frío e insensible; por no haberla creído; por no amarla.

—A visitar a tu hermana, sí, pero no a que me insultes. Nunca accedí a eso. Tu familia ya me ha atacado suficiente.

Darien inspiró profundamente y Sere sabía por el brillo peligroso de sus ojos que estaba luchando por controlar el temperamento. Darien se enorgullecía de controlarlo perfectamente. Excepto con ella. Con ella estallaba sin poder contenerse. Era como observar un volcán dormido que entraba en erupción súbitamente. Pero a ella nunca le había dado miedo ese temperamento. De hecho, y por alguna extraña razón, le reconfortaba saber que Darien era capaz de demostrar emociones, aunque sólo fuera ira. Al menos algo amenazaba su perpetua frialdad.

—En cuanto a tu primera apreciación, es evidente que vamos a Sicilia porque allí es donde está Hotaru —dijo Darien mirándola con impaciencia mal disimulada—. A pesar del mal carácter que consideras que tengo, quiero a mi familia.

Sere se quedó de piedra. Era precisamente esa obsesión con su familia, tan típica del carácter siciliano, lo que le había impedido ver la verdad. Y había sido ese amor por su familia lo que le había impedido a ella decirle la verdad sobre su hermana. ¿Cómo podría Sere destruir sus ilusiones?

—Nunca he dudado de tu amor por tu familia —murmuró ella preguntándose por qué demonios estaban discutiendo de eso ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde—. Me has dicho que has llamado al hospital. ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

—Por qué lo preguntas cuando ambos sabemos que no te importa lo más mínimo? —dijo él mirándola con total desprecio y frialdad.

Sere dio un grito ahogado por la sorpresa. Sí le importaba.

—Me importa, Darien —dijo ella sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de decírselo—. Si de verdad crees que no es así, me estás demostrando lo poco que me conoces —dijo ella irguiéndose al tiempo que se encontraba con los ojos zafiros de Darien clavados en los suyos.

—Ya vi claro lo poco que te conocía hace tiempo —dijo él con voz gélida, incapaz de perdonar—. Pero, por desgracia para mí, no fue antes de casarme contigo. Si hubiera sabido desde un principio tu verdadera naturaleza nunca te habría invitado a mi casa. Y tú nunca habrías tenido la oportunidad de corromper a mi hermana. La llevaste a clubes nocturnos cuando sabías que yo se lo había prohibido y Dios sabe qué más hiciste con ella.

—Te equivocas, Darien —dijo ella. Se había prometido que no iba a seguir gastando energía en tratar de defenderse, pero su sentido de la justicia era tan fuerte que no podía callar—. Y un día tendrás que arrodillarte y pedirme perdón.

—Ahórratelo —dijo él con sequedad—. Te pillé, mi preciosa esposa. Admite que te equivocaste y tal vez así podamos seguir adelante.

¿Seguir? ¿Adónde?

Sere sintió el ardor de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y miró hacia la ventana tratando desesperadamente de recobrar la compostura. Se negaba a darle la satisfacción de saber que le había hecho daño. Y era lo suficientemente honrada como para reconocer que su ruptura no se debía únicamente a las tácticas manipuladoras de la hermana pequeña de Darien. Si hubieran sido una pareja de verdad, si en su relación hubiera habido algo más que sexo, nunca habría desconfiado de ella.

Obligada a reconocer que su relación había estado abocada al desastre desde el principio, se hundió en el asiento y dejó de forcejear.

—Aterrizaremos dentro de diez minutos —le dijo con tono duro— y nos dirigiremos al hospital directamente.

Sere inspiró profundamente y se dijo que no ganaría nada recordando el pasado.

Tenía que centrarse en el presente, en la visita, y después podría irse a casa. Lejos de él.

—¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente? —preguntó tratando de no alejarse del presente.

—Estaba en casa de una amiga —dijo Darien apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento con los ojos cerrados como si el relato fuera así menos desagradable—. Habían salido a montar a caballo. Algo asustó al suyo y se encabritó. Hotaru salió disparada y no llevaba puesto el casco.

Sere hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginar el accidente y, por un momento, se quedó mirando a Darien, mirando sus espesas pestañas negras sobre la piel bronceada, la firme mandíbula y las perfectas facciones. Con los ojos cerrados no parecía tan despiadado sino más humano; menos intimidante y más vulnerable.

Se parecía más al hombre del que se enamoró.

—Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que siento lo que le ha ocurrido a Hotaru. De verdad. Debe estar resultándote difícil sobrellevar la espera, la incertidumbre... —se detuvo y lo miró con cautela. Por un momento le pareció ver una sonrisa de ironía en sus labios.

—No es mi punto fuerte, ya lo sabes —respondió él distraídamente y miraba el reloj al notar el cambio de velocidad del avión—. Hemos llegado. Debo decirte que toda mi familia está en el hospital. El grado de tensión entre nosotros es alto y la atmósfera está más cargada de lo que me gustaría. No tengo que decirte que no están esperando tu llegada con ilusión.

—Tú me pediste que viniera —le recordó ella poniéndose rígida al tiempo que Darien suspiraba y se pasaba los delgados dedos por el pelo negro y brillante.

—Si, no tuve otra elección. Hotaru preguntó por ti y eso fue razón suficiente para mí —contestó él mirándola con sus fieros ojos zafiros en clara señal de advertencia—. Pero no toda mi familia comparte mi opinión. Me gustaría pedirte que no expongas tu opinión en esta ocasión.

En otras palabras, no le estaba permitido sobrepasar la línea. Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo duro que aquello debía estar resultándole. No sólo por Hotaru, sino también por ella misma. La había apartado de su vida. Para él, ella no significaba más que un nombre en los papeles de divorcio. Y ahora, las circunstancias lo habían obligado a invitarla a entrar de nuevo en su vida cuando era evidente que no le gustaba nada tener que hacerlo.

—Puede que tu familia no me apruebe, pero es su problema, no el mío —dijo ella con calmada dignidad—. Tú me has pedido que venga. No puedes esperar que también cambie mi personalidad.

—No te estoy pidiendo que cambies tu personalidad! —exclamó él visiblemente alterado—. Sólo que te muestres sensible ante la situación. Están muy preocupados por Hotaru. No necesitan más presión.

Desde luego no iba a ser un encuentro feliz, pensó Sere con el ceño fruncido mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y se ponía en pie para seguir a Darien hacia la puerta del avión.

**HAHAH ARROGANTE EL MUCHACHITO CENARAS CONMIGO Y NO ESTARAS OCUPADA QUE HABRA TENIDO QUE VER HOTARU EN LA SUPUESTA INFIDELIDAD DE SERE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sarah Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sarah Morgan****–**

**CAPITULO 3**

Durante el trayecto en coche desde el aeropuerto hasta el hospital no intercambiaron una sola palabra.

Una vez más, Darien estaba hablando por teléfono acompañando sus palabras por gestos de las manos para poner más énfasis a lo que decía. Delante y en silencio iban el conductor y un guardaespaldas…

Para su sorpresa, el coche no se dirigió hacia la puerta principal del aeropuerto sino hacia un callejón oculto entre un vericueto de calles cercanas al centro. Había una salida de incendios por cuyas escaleras se accedía a una puerta.

—¿Por qué venimos por aquí?

—Porque todas las entradas al hospital están infestadas de paparazzi —explicó Darien frunciendo el ceño mientras la conducía por el estrecho callejón—. Este camino lleva a la zona de cuidados intensivos. Hasta ahora la prensa no parece haberlo descubierto.

A salvo dentro del hospital, Darien caminó con paso firme por un pasillo y se detuvo fuera de la unidad. La ansiedad se reflejaba en todos y cada uno de sus rasgos.

—Espera aquí.

Sere se quedó fuera de la UCI con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. La idea de ver de nuevo a la familia de Darien le impedía respirar con normalidad y cuando éste salió y le dijo que la iba a llevar directamente a ver a Hotaru, sintió un gran alivio al pensar que el temido encuentro se posponía.

La joven yacía inmóvil, el rostro tan pálido como las sábanas de hospital que la cubrían. Un hematoma teñía de azul un lado de su cara y, a su alrededor, todo un equipo de máquinas de última generación monitorizaban su evolución emitiendo pitidos y zumbidos. Sere sintió un repentino malestar en el estómago. La descripción breve que Darien le había hecho del estado de la chica no la había preparado para la realidad.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era Darien de verdad. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla y aun así seguía ocupándose de todo: sus negocios, su familia, ir a buscarla para hacerla ir al hospital a pesar de que era lo último que deseaba hacer...

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Incluso en aquel momento Darien conseguía tener sus sentimientos bajo control casi absoluto. Parecía cansado, y tenso, pero seguía sin poder hablar de lo que sentía. Ésa había sido una de las diferencias fundamentales entre ellos.

Durante su breve matrimonio, Sere había deseado muchas veces que Darien hablara de verdad con ella, que le dijera que la quería.

Pero había esperado en vano. Ahora sabía que la razón era que no la amaba. En aquel momento, Darien la despreciaba.

Abrumada por la gravedad de la situación, las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y empezaron a temblarle las piernas.

—Estás muy pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien? Aquí dentro hace mucho calor y la atmósfera es realmente opresiva. Tenía que haberte avisado.

Sere luchaba por contener las lágrimas y se preguntó cómo aún le quedaban. Creía que las había expulsado todas durante el último año llorando el final de su relación, el final de sus sueños. Le había echado tanto de menos que el dolor había sido casi físico.

No debería estar pensando en eso en ese momento, pero había algo en la atmósfera estéril del hospital que la hacía sentir más sola que nunca antes. Más consciente de lo frágil que es la vida. Notó la humedad Salada en sus labios y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo siento...

—No lo sientas —dijo él con voz áspera—. Un hospital no es el lúgar más acogedor del mundo la mayoría de las veces y en estas circunstancias... —se interrumpió y la condujo hacia una silla cercana.

Ella se sentó agradecida y miró con gesto impotente a Hotaru. La chica estaba inmóvil e inconsciente.

—La vida no siempre sale como esperamos, ¿verdad? —dijo Darien acercando una silla a la cama. El tono de su voz expresaba las emociones que se acumulaban en su interior, algo que ella no esperaba oírle jamás, y la preocupación se dejaba ver en sus rasgos al tomar la mano inerte de su hermanita.

—Sere está aquí... —continuó, dueño de nuevo de todo su control, y por un momento Sere pensó si habría imaginado la emoción mostrada momentos antes. Más cómodo en su lengua materna, Darien habló entonces en italiano, con suavidad y sin dejar la mano de Hotaru, como si deseara insuflarle algo de su fuerza vital.

Sere permanecía quieta en la silla, ya no lloraba, y miraba a la chica que tanto la había odiado en el pasado. Le resultaba imposible de creer que fuera la misma persona. En su estado inconsciente, Hotaru había perdido toda su actitud desafiante. Sólo era una niña muy vulnerable y Sere vio cómo se desvanecía todo su resentimiento hacia ella.

—Los médicos pensaron que oír tu voz podría ayudarla... Habla con ella —dijo Darien levantando la cara hacia Sere. Sus ojos marcados por la tensión parecían aún más oscuros.

Sere lo miró sin saber qué decir. Iba a ser muy duro. Quería ayudar, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a Hotaru.

Consciente de que Darien la estaba mirando expectante, Sere se inclinó sobre la cama. Se sentía cohibida como nunca antes en su vida. Si decía algo inadecuado...

—Hola, Hotaru... —se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta—. Soy Sere.

Nueva pausa. Casi esperaba que Hotaru se incorporara y le diera una bofetada. Pero la chica no se movió.

—¿Qué te has hecho? ¿Por qué no llevabas el casco? Seguro que algún guapo chico te estaba mirando y no querías ocultar tu pelo...

Se detuvo al notar el ceño fruncido de Darien, pero no le hizo caso. Si tenía que hablar con Hotaru sería de cosas que tuvieran sentido para la joven. Algo que reflejara la persona que era. Habría sido típico de Hotaru no ponerse el casco si había algún chico mirando.

Sere dudó un momento y finalmente posó la mano con delicadeza en el hombro de Hotaru.

—Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. Tu hermano se ha tomado el día libre incluso. Figúrate lo serio que es. No recuerdo que lo haya hecho antes, ¿y tú? Así que si no quieres que Chiba Corporation se derrumbe, será mejor que empieces a despertar... —continuó Sere manteniendo un tono despreocupado, charlando de esto y de aquello hasta que, finalmente, Darien se levantó repentinamente, como si no pudiera soportarlo más.

—Es suficiente por el momento —dijo con voz áspera. Estaba muy tenso—. Se hace tarde. Tienes que descansar.

—Prefiero quedarme —Sere no quería dejar la cama de la enferma si su presencia podía hacerla mejorar.

—Pareces agotada —dijo él a duras penas, como si temiera que Sere pudiera malinterpretar su preocupación por algo diferente.

Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. Sere sabía perfectamente lo que Darien pensaba de ella y el hecho de que estuviera ahí en ese momento no era sino una muestra de su tremendo amor por su hermana. No una indicación de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sabía que no sentía nada, al menos nada positivo.

—Ha sido un día duro —dijo ella con un tono apagado y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que Darien tenía razón. Estaba agotada. Había estado pintando todo el día, absorta en su trabajo, tratando de olvidar...

—No has cambiado —dijo él entonces con un acento muy marcado, muy siciliano—. Sigues obsesionada con tu trabajo. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no has hablado de nada más?

Eso era porque en su vida no había sitio para nada más. Pero consiguió sonreír con gesto irónico porque eso era lo que él esperaría de ella.

—¿Y eso lo dices tú? —preguntó ella con sequedad.

—Y sigues hablando demasiado.

La sonrisa de Sere se desvaneció al recordar el pasado. El siempre bromeaba con ella sobre lo charlatana que era.

—Creía que querías que hablara.

Darien se acercó a los pies de la cama como si necesitara distanciarse de algo.

—Así es. Pero ya es suficiente por esta noche. Suficiente para los dos. Hoy ha sido un día difícil para todos —dijo él mirándola para demostrarle con la mirada cuánto—. Ordenaré que te lleven a casa.

¿A casa? Sere tragó preguntándose si Darien se habría dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—No te pongas cariñoso conmigo, Darien. Esto ya no es mi casa. Y los dos lo sabemos.

Sere no quería quedarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Estar tan cerca de él la rasgaba por dentro. Lo que más deseaba era rodearlo con sus brazos y quedarse allí, implorándole perdón por no haber protegido más su relación hasta que él le explicara por qué no había ido a buscarla, por qué la había dejado irse.

Durante unos segundos, los ojos fieros y alterados de Darien chocaron con los de ella hasta que finalmente murmuró algo en italiano y apretó los puños.

—Por última vez, seguimos estando casados.

Si aún necesitaba pruebas de lo distintas que eran sus opiniones sobre la institución del matrimonio, ahí las tenía.

—Quiero ir a un hotel.

—Nada de eso.

—Darien...

—Hasta que se despierte quiero que te quedes en la villa para saber dónde estás. Después... —Darien se encogió de hombros con gesto despreciativo—, eres libre de irte.

Sere luchó contra el familiar sentimiento de frustración. Seguía siendo el mismo dictador. Sin duda, no iba a considerar su opinión en absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a ordenar y ser obedecido.

—Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, Darien —dijo ella con tono áspero—. No soy uno de tus empleados.

—No. Eres mi mujer —repuso él con frialdad—. Y harías bien en recordarlo.

—No es momento para tus ataques de siciliano machista y posesivo —dijo ella, pero la mirada de advertencia en los ojos relucientes de Darien la detuvo.

Y, de pronto, lo supo. Supo que él sentía la misma presión que ella. Seguía deseándola y saberlo debía estar resultándole insoportable.

De no ser por lo enfadada que estaba, habría sonreído. Tras las acusaciones que Darien había lanzado sobre ella, seguir deseándola debía ser una ofensa para él. Para un hombre que siempre tenía el control sobre todo, ser incapaz de controlar su respuesta física hacia ella debía ser frustrante.

Pero no quería sonreír. Quería gritar, llorar, golpearlo. La impotencia, la pérdida de tiempo, la consumían. No tenía que ser así. Podría haber sido diferente.

—Darien...

Este se apartó de inmediato, física y emocionalmente. Los ojos cerrados demostraban la autodisciplina como parte del hombre que era.

—Si tienes obligaciones de trabajo, puedes usar el teléfono —se limitó a decir con frialdad—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero quédate en la villa.

Discutir con Darien requería grandes cantidades de energía y en ese momento no le quedaba nada. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que no iba a salir huyendo de nuevo, Darien la miró durante unos interminables momentos y finalmente hizo un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible.

—Haré que te lleven a la villa.

La villa en la que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y en la que habían sido tan felices. No podía creer que Darien pretendiese que se quedara allí. Estaba segura de que no haría sino aumentar la tortura para los dos. Claro que podría ser que a él ya no le importara.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? También necesitas descansar—dijo ella irguiendo los hombros.

Sere no se preguntó por qué después de todo lo que había sucedido seguía preocupándose por él. Darien Chiba no era un hombre que necesitara ni deseara la compasión de los demás. Prefería dar la imagen de ser invulnerable.

—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Prefiero quedarme en el hospital.

Parte de ella se marchitó y murió cuando el verdadero significado de las palabras de Darien alcanzó su malherido cerebro. La enviaba a la villa porque él no tenía intención de ir allí, ni de compartir nada con ella. Saberlo le dolió tanto que tuvo que retirar la vista, olvidando toda esperanza de conectar con él. Darien no quería su preocupación, no quería reconocer sus propias emociones.

¿Para qué demonios la había enviado a la villa?

Cuatro horas después, Darien se desplomaba sobre una silla increíblemente incómoda de la sala de familiares que había empezado a odiar en las últimas semanas. Finalmente decidió que la paz de su villa era mucho más atractiva que la sala llena de familiares de buena voluntad pero tremendamente pesados. El estado de Hotaru no había cambiado, su madre y su abuela insistían en quedarse en el hospital y la prensa seguía aguardando como lobos, desesperada por cazar la noticia.

¿Entonces por qué la había enviado al único lugar que se erguía como santuario en la horrible situación en la que se encontraba? ¿Qué tipo de locura lo había poseído? ¿Y por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza si la despreciaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón? En esos momentos debería estar pensando sólo en su hermanita y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la única mujer que casi había destruido su cordura.

Apretó los puños y, sin querer seguir cuestionándose, miró a su guarda de seguridad y le ordenó ir a buscar el coche para llevarlo a la villa.

En la parte trasera del coche, con los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño, reconoció que la razón de que la enviara a la villa era que no confiaba en que no huyera si la dejaba ir a un hotel. Era evidente que no quería estar allí y ya le había demostrado que no le costaba irse cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Y ciertamente lo habían sido después de descubrir que le gustaban los adolescentes.

Una dentellada de celos lo hirió por dentro y la mueca de dolor que hizo demostraba que la herida seguía abierta. Tal vez Sere había hecho bien en salir huyendo. Cuando ocurrió, lo único que deseaba era retorcerle el cuello con sus propias manos, aunque su huida no hizo más que confirmar su culpabilidad.

Entró en la villa con el cuerpo tenso, preparado para la batalla, pero no había señales de Sere por ningún sitio y supuso que ya estaba dormida. Estaba muy pálida y parecía exhausta cuando le dijo que se fuera del hospital. ¿Sería por el choque de ver el estado de Hotaru o más bien por la tensión de verlo a él? ¿Sentiría remordimientos de conciencia?

Despidió al servicio y se sirvió una bebida, el ceño fruncido al reconocer las debilidades de un hombre. Había aprendido a odiarla y aun así seguía deseándola con una desesperación primitiva que le impedía pensar en otra cosa.

Tanto si le gustaba como si no, llevaba a Sere metida en la sangre y divorciarse no iba a cambiarlo. Así que cuanto antes aprendiera a vivir con ello, mejor para los dos.

Era sólo una reacción a la situación en que se encontraban, trató de convencerse. Buscar el alivio físico era una respuesta masculina normal en un momento de máxima tensión como ése.

Sus pensamientos viraron hacia su hermana y los hombros se le hundieron al tiempo que su expresión se tornaba oscura. La presión de tener que aguantarlo todo para mantener la esperanza de la familia estaba empezando a pasarle factura y al ver la piscina al fondo de la terraza pensó si un tipo de ejercicio diferente conseguiría aliviarlo.

Decidió hacerlo más tarde y se sentó en uno de los sofás blancos desde los que se contemplaba una vista inigualable de la piscina con el mar al fondo.

Los médicos le habían prometido llamar si había algún cambio y mientras tanto tenía llamadas importantes que hacer. Sabía que sus ejecutivos estaban esforzándose por no molestarlo, pero también sabía que su complejo negocio no se mantenía solo.

Terminó la bebida, se sirvió otra y llamó al director financiero que estaba tratando de solventar una difícil situación en las oficinas de Nueva York.

Una hora después, terminó la llamada y decidió comer un poco de carne fría que la sirvienta le había dejado discretamente en la mesa un poco antes. Comió sin prestar atención, la cabeza hundida en una pila de papeles que su ayudante le había enviado desde la oficina. De vez en cuando se detenía para garabatear una nota al margen o hacer alguna otra llamada y era pasada la medianoche cuando se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla con los ojos cerrados.

La idea de nadar un poco le resultaba cada vez más apetecible y, levantándose con agilidad, se desnudó y se dirigió hacia la piscina. La superficie azul del agua relucía a la luz de una hilera de diminutas luces instaladas a lo largo de la piscina. Se zambulló en al agua cristalina y comenzó a nadar con brazada enérgica hasta el otro lado. La potencia que imprimía a sus brazadas pareció bastar para apartar momentáneamente la realidad de su mente. Sintió su presencia sin verla.

Algo en la atmósfera cambió. Algo tan sutil que para cualquiera pasaría inadvertido. Pero no para él. El hecho de ser perfectamente consciente el uno del otro había sido parte de su asombrosa relación física. Incluso en una sala abarrotada de gente podría sentir su presencia y sabía que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

Salió a la superficie, se aclaró el agua de la cara con un rápido movimiento de su mano bronceada y la vio en el borde de la piscina, mirándolo, su figura frágil y esbelta como la de un cervatillo y su llameante pelo suelto sobre una camisa de seda blanca. Una de sus camisas.

—¿Robándome las camisas, Sere? —sin pensar, habló en italiano y vio el escalofrío que la recorrió y su agitada respiración.

—No esperaba quedarme —replicó ella también en italiano aunque su tono era muy dubitativo porque no hablaba con tanta fluidez—. No me he traído nada.

Habitualmente dormía desnuda. Mientras estuvieron juntos, él nunca le había permitido ponerse nada. Nunca quiso que cubriera su espléndido cuerpo.

—Siempre me robabas las camisa —dijo él cambiando al inglés.

Y con un innato sentido del estilo además. Siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que todo lo que se ponía se convirtiera en moda. Una determinada manera de llevar un pañuelo, colores que nadie se atrevería a combinar. Su ojo de artista quedaba a la vista en todo lo que tocaba.

Y luego estaba su pelo. Una mata arrebatadoramente sexy de un color dorado que reflejaba la tempestuosa naturaleza de la mujer. Bastaría para hacer perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre.

—Tienes buen gusto para las camisas —dijo ella encogiendo los hombros casi imperceptiblemente—. No pensé que fueras a venir. Oí que había alguien en la piscina... —se detuvo. Su voz seguía teniendo el tono abrupto de alguien que está adormilado y aun en el agua, Darien notaba cómo su cuerpo palpitaba en respuesta a ella. A menudo la había despertado en medio de la noche para hacerle el amor una vez más y ella había bromeado con él empleando el mismo tono de voz.

Salió de la piscina con un movimiento ágil y notó cómo los ojos de Sere quedaban velados al verlo desnudo. Un nudo descendió por su garganta. Darien podía leer el deseo indiscutible en su mirada antes de que ésta lograra ocultarlo.

Su reacción hacia la involuntaria mirada de Sere fue instantánea y se apresuró a tomar la toalla sin dejar de maldecir por su incapacidad de mostrarse indiferente ante aquella mujer. Sere.

—Tenía que hacer unas llamadas —contestó él cubriéndose con la toalla. Tal vez, si dejaba de mirarlo él podría calmar sus reacciones—. Trabajo. Pero necesitaba alejarme del hospital.

Y, sobre todo, de sus familiares, pensó con hastío. No lo admitiría delante de ella, pero estaba claro que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Lo sabía por la mirada que había en sus ojos, unos ojos turquesas capaces de hacer que un hombre ardiera de deseo por ella.

El silencio entre ambos era atronador, la tensión se podía palpar y Darien agradeció tener la toalla. Al menos ocultaba su ridículamente predecible reacción. Por un momento deseó haberle hecho caso y haber dejado que fuera a un hotel. A cualquier sitio lejos de él.

Verla así, cubierta sólo por una camisa suya, en su casa, sugería una clase de intimidad que ya no había entre ellos. Tenía que recordar que ya no era suya. Que ya no tenía derecho a tener aquellos primitivos y posesivos pensamientos hacia ella que inutilizaban su normalmente lógico cerebro.

Tampoco ayudaba que ella también lo deseara. Lo sabía por la forma en que sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, igual que solía hacer cuando sabía que la iba a besar; y por sus ojos turquesas cubiertos de un velo de expectación fijos sobre él. Signos sutiles pero perfectamente reconocibles para él.

Decidió ignorarlos, sin embargo.

—Deja de mirarme así —dijo él con más dureza de lo que había pretendido—. Deja de mirarme como si me desearas porque los dos sabemos que serías capaz de ir tras cualquier hombre. Prefiero tener la exclusividad en mis relaciones.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? —dijo ella palideciendo.

—Porque es la verdad —dijo Darien apretando los labios. Ella se las arreglaba siempre para hacerlo sentir culpable aun cuando él sabía que no tenía por qué.

—Tú también me estás mirando. ¿En qué te convierte eso? —dijo ella atropelladamente y Darien frunció ligeramente el ceño sin saber muy bien qué pensar de una reacción tan poco característica en ella. La había visto llorar en el hospital y le había molestado por ello. Sabía que Sere era una mujer fuerte que no solía llorar.

—Si te miro es porque aún no puedo creer que me casara contigo —dijo él con crueldad. Al verla estremecerse se preguntó por qué tenía la necesidad de herirla cuando todo era ya parte del pasado.

—Te odio —dijo ella ahogando un grito de dolor.

—Tal vez pero te guste o no, me deseas y eso es algo con lo que cuesta vivir —dijo él al tiempo que Sere retrocedía un paso. Darien deseó que llevara algo más que su camisa porque le parecía que se estaba burlando de él. Aquellas espléndidas piernas desnudas hasta la mitad del muslo, los botones desabrochados que dejaban a la vista el escote que formaban sus voluptuosos pechos. Tenía un cuerpo diseñado para volver loco a un hombre.

Él lo sabía.

La miró expectante en la atmósfera sobrecargada, esperando que le devolviera el golpe, como siempre habían hecho. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que siempre le daban la razón, pero Sere nunca había sido así. Ella siempre había conseguido enfurecerlo y excitarlo a partes iguales.

Pero esa noche era como si no le quedaran fuerzas para pelear. Sere permaneció junto a la piscina, vestida con su camisa, con el aspecto de una jovencita perdida.

—Oí un ruido y quise comprobar quién era. Cuando he visto que eras tú me he acercado para preguntarte por Hotaru. Dijiste que ibas a quedarte en el hospital —dijo ella con tono neutro, desprovisto de toda emoción—. ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

—Ninguno —contestó él dándose cuenta de que, desde que Sere había aparecido en la terraza, no había pensado en su hermana.

Asqueado consigo mismo, le dio la espalda y entró en la casa. Se sentía repentinamente abrumado por la tensión que había estado soportando durante las dos últimas semanas. No había dormido apenas y sus afiladas capacidades intelectuales estaban visiblemente mermadas. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá más cercano y cerró los ojos.

—Darien...

Notó que el sofá se hundía a su lado y a continuación el contacto inseguro de los dedos de Sere en su hombro. Aquélla no era la misma Sere. Aquella mujer sensible y tierna estaba infiltrándose bajo su piel y aumentando con ello su tormento.

Sus sentidos captaron el ligero y sutil perfume y se volvió hacia ella con la intención de decirle que no se preocupara y mandarla a la cama con palabras frías, pero algo en sus verdes ojos le hizo guardar silencio.

—Esto debe estar resultándote muy difícil —dijo con suavidad—, y tal vez sea el momento de admitir que también tú tienes sentimientos. Todos se apoyan en ti, pero olvidan que tú también necesitas apoyarte en alguien.

Darien deseaba que Sere quitara la mano de su hombro. El suave contacto de sus dedos parecía conectar con todas las terminaciones de su cuerpo y de pronto se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos su contacto.

—Sólo estoy cansado. He estado en el hospital más de dos semanas...

—Mostrándote fuerte para todos. Tomando las decisiones por todos. Tienes que aprender a pensar en ti, Darien. En tus necesidades.

No fue la manera más adecuada de decirlo. En ese momento sólo una necesidad llenaba su mente y al levantar la vista hacia ella recordó lo mucho que aquella mujer sabía de sus necesidades.

Una oleada de deseo peligroso y destructivo los invadió mientras Darien luchaba por contener las ganas de hundir el rostro en el cuello de Sere y saborear su dulce piel.

No quedó claro quién hizo el primer movimiento.

El caso fue que un segundo estaban separados y al siguiente las miradas de los dos quedaron entrelazadas y al siguiente la boca de él estaba en la de ella, ardiente, exigiendo y tomando, robándole el aliento y la protesta.

Claro que la forma en que Sere le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos le decían que tal vez no hubiera protesta alguna. Su cuerpo respondió con un escalofrío cuando Sere le clavó ligeramente las uñas en la espalda. Fue una expresión primaria y básica del deseo lo que se apoderé de ambos.

Con la necesidad de dominar siempre, Darien la empujó contra el sofá y siguió besándola con pasión, satisfaciendo la necesidad imparable que lo había estado devorando desde que abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa en la que vivía y lo miró con aquellos audaces ojos turquesas. Le hicieron olvidar la preocupación y el cansancio, todo menos el huracán de su libido y el hecho de que estaba frente a la única mujer con la que verdaderamente había deseado estar.

Sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa impregnada ya de su aroma. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar con cordura. Le acarició con deseo posesivo el monte que formaban sus pechos arrancándole un grito ahogado de puro placer que no hizo sino aumentar la presión en la entrepierna.

Entonces despegó sus labios para poder admirar la pálida suavidad de su piel que contrastaba con el tono bronceado de la suya. Siempre le había fascinado el contraste entre ellos. Fragilidad contra fuerza. Palidez inglesa frente al bronce mediterráneo. La cremosidad femenina frente a la dureza masculina.

Los pezones oscuros se erguían tentándole y él no se hizo de rogar. Inclinando la cabeza respondió a la súplica silenciosa de Sere e introdujo en su boca húmeda la perla endurecida que era cada uno de sus pezones. Sere respondió elevando las caderas y hundiendo los dedos en la mata oscura de su cabello. Perdido en la fiesta que aquello era para sus sentidos, continuó deleitándose azuzado por la forma en que ella gritaba su nombre entre gemidos sin dejar de arquear el cuerpo inmersa en el placer de sentir las caricias de un hombre experto que la llevaba a la cúspide.

La conocía muy bien. Sabía perfectamente qué teclas tocar para hacerla girar hacia el clímax. Por un momento él era el dueño de la situación, pero entonces notó los dedos de Sere en la toalla y sintió el tirón con que lo desenvolvió, a continuación la brisa en su cuerpo desnudo y finalmente la mano de Sere cubriéndole reclamándole el control.

El contacto de su mano le arrancó un agudo gemido, reconocimiento involuntario de lo mucho que aquella mujer le hacía sentir. La forma en que conectaban. Y habrían llegado hasta el final, igual que había ocurrido desde su primera cita. Cuando empezaban no podían detener su mutua pasión. Pero el tiempo no les pertenecía y, como siempre, fue su móvil lo que los interrumpió, ese pequeño y aparentemente inocente aparato que siempre lograba alzarse entre ellos.

Ambos se detuvieron, inmersos en un acto de intimidad natural entre ellos pero que en el momento les pareció de todo punto chocante e inapropiado.

Maldiciendo, Darien se puso en pie y se envolvió de nuevo en la toalla antes de contestar con gesto impaciente.

**HAHAHA Y QUE NO LOS DEJAN CONTINUAR BIEN QUE AUN SE QUIEREN PERO NO LO ACEPTAN…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sara Morgan****–**

**CAPITULO 4**

—Despierta

Sere se incorporó a duras penas luchando por poner en su sitio la mata de pelo enmarañada que cubría su rostro sonrojado. No podía creer que hubiera llegado a esa situación: frustrada sexualmente y completamente humillada.

En un principio no había pensado en seguirle a la habitación, pero entonces lo vio tirado en el sofá totalmente hundido y le dolió. Esa fue la razón de tratar de reconfortarlo aunque debería haber sabido que no era seguro. Un solo roce y al momento estaba debajo de él. ¿Acaso no tenía orgullo, ni fuerza de voluntad, ni un poco de sentido de supervivencia? No conseguiría superar su etapa Darien Endimion Chiba dándole acceso ilimitado a su cuerpo.

Pero estar de vuelta en la villa en la que habían sido tan felices la había hecho vulnerable. Débil y patética. Y al ver su espléndido cuerpo desnudo, había sido incapaz de mantener la fachada de dureza.

—Ha recobrado la conciencia hace cinco minutos —dijo él con tono tenso y no sólo por la preocupación por su hermana. Sere no estaba ciega. Veía que seguía estando totalmente excitado bajo la toalla, palpitando por consumar el acto. Igual que ella.

La frustración sexual era tan endiabladamente aguda que quería gritar. Darien la miró, la mandíbula apretada.

—Tenemos que volver al hospital —dijo deslizando la miraba hacia sus pechos tersos que mostraban la marca enrojecida donde habían sido rozados por la barba incipiente. Seguidamente retiró la vista como si le resultara insoportable el recordatorio de su propia debilidad—. ¡Tápate!

—¡Maldito seas, Darien! —dijo ella con voz grave mientras se abrochaba los botones con manos temblorosas—. ¡No dejaré que me culpes sólo a mí por esto!

—Te presentas vestida sólo con una camisa.

— ¡Tú estabas desnudo!

—Tal vez creas que porque te haya ofrecido sexo esté pensando en perdonarte.

¿Ofreciendo sexo?

—No necesito tu perdón, Darien... —su voz seguía siendo grave—, pero tal vez tú sí necesites el mío. Fuera de aquí.

Se quedaron mirándose incapaces de admitir la responsabilidad por no ser capaces de estar juntos y no hacer el amor. Ambos se negaban a reconocer que la química que había entre los dos era una fuerza tan poderosa que escapaba a su control, la atracción algo tan natural para ellos como respirar.

—Con mucho gusto —dijo él mirándola durante un minuto más, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, la mirada indescifrable mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono y ordenaba que prepararan el coche—. Y vístete. Salimos en cinco minutos.

Por un momento, Sere se quedó sentada mirándolo, despreciándose por desear que se diera la vuelta y se acercara para terminar lo que había empezado. Dejó escapar un gemido y resistió la tentación de ponerse a patalear en el sofá.

En ese momento no sabía a quién odiaba más. A Darien por perder su control de hielo cuando estaba cerca de ella o a ella misma por desearlo de igual modo.

Su único consuelo era que Darien odiaba perder el control casi tanto como ella y si ella estaba sufriendo no tenía duda de que a él le estaría ocurriendo lo mismo. Y en ese momento deseaba verlo sufrir.

En el coche camino del hospital, Darien guardaba silencio, su mente y su cuerpo tan deseosos de hallar el alivio sexual a la tensión que empeoraba aún más su genio.

No podía mirarla. No podía ver las señales que su posesivo abrazo había dejado en ella momentos antes cuando la había tomado sin pensar en el futuro inmediato, el hecho de que su delicada piel siempre mostraba signos de sus atenciones durante horas después de haberse tocado.

El que su piel blanca fuera tan sensible siempre le había resultado fascinante a un hombre cuya píel se tornaba bronceada al poco de la exposición solar. En ella, sin embargo, los rayos del sol la volvían sonrosada y aumentaban sus pecas.

Como signo de la adoración por su suave palidez, había tomado como misión protegerla comprándole toda una serie de sombreros diseñados para protegerla del fuerte sol italiano.

Pero esta noche no había pensado en nada más que en su propia satisfacción y en ese momento se daba cuenta de que tendría que pagar el precio por semejante exhibición de implacable capricho masculino.

En menos de diez minutos estarían con el resto de la familia y tendría que enfrentarse a las miradas interrogativas de su madre horrorizada. Preguntas que no quería responder, que no podía responder.

Toda la familia se agolpaba alrededor de Hotaru y Sere sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Tras el apasionado encuentro con Darien se sentía aún más vulnerable y era consciente de que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos con el maquillaje, su cuerpo dejaba a la vista las señales inequívocas del mismo.

Quería que se la tragara la tierra especialmente cuando se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de la madre de Darien.

—Así que... has venido —dijo su madre con altanería sin dejar de observar la piel sonrojada de Sere, deteniéndose en los labios hinchados y mirando a continuación a su hijo con una mirada horrorizada por el desconcierto.

Eternamente indiferente a la opinión de los demás, Darien miró a su madre con frialdad admirable y tomó a Sere de la mano, desafiando abiertamente a cualquiera de los presentes a contradecirlo. Después, se acercó a la cama dejando bien claro quién estaba al cargo.

Patéticamente agradecida por el gesto protector, aunque sabía que no significaba nada, Sere se agarró a ella como si fuera un salvavidas.

La madre de Darien retrocedió en señal de respeto, pero la mirada que le echó a Sere estaba tan llena de dolor que ésta notó que le costaba respirar. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer una mirada así? Nada. Excepto casarse con un multimillonario y eso había bastado para colgarle la etiqueta de cazafortunas.

—Hotaru... —dijo Darien con la voz claramente emocionada por la preocupación mientras se inclinaba para besar a su hermana.

La chica abrió los ojos con dificultad y, por un momento, miró a su hermano sin comprender. Luego, sonrió.

—Darien —dijo ella con apenas un susurro pero toda la Familia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La madre de Darien se acercó y abrazó a su hija y su abuela se dejó caer en una silla junto a la cama y le tomó la mano mientras sendos regueros de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas llenas de arrugas.

—Ha vuelto con nosotros...

Lo que daba la sensación de que llegaba el turno de que Sere se marchara. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó la mano de Darien y retrocedió hacia la puerta.

Ya no la necesitaban allí. No era parte de la familia y nunca lo había sido. Hotaru había recuperado el sentido y ella tenía que volver a casa.

Pero Hotaru estaba diciendo algo más. Darien se irguió y miró a Sere que ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

—Espera —dijo con voz emocionada aún—. Pregunta por ti. Quiere hablar contigo.

Sere se detuvo en seco. Por un momento pensó que no le había oído bien. ¿Para qué demonios querría hablar Hotaru con ella ahora que estaba consciente? Llamarla desde su estado medio comatoso era una cosa pero aquello era diferente.

Consciente de que toda la familia la estaba mirando, Sere tragó con dificultad y soltó el pomo. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decir Hotaru que no hubiera dicho antes? Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se acercó a la cama. Darien se quedó a un lado cuando ella se acercó y miró a Hotaru y en el moretón que tenía en la frente cada vez más lívido.

—Hola, Hotaru —dijo Sere en voz baja—. Me alegro mucho de que estés despierta. Nos has tenido muy preocupados.

—Sere —dijo Hotaru con una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos—. Hermosa Sere. ¿Cuando esté mejor, podemos ir de compras? Tú siempre estás tan guapa. Quiero que me enseñes a vestirme como tú.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, desconcertados. Sere se quedó rígida, no muy segura de cómo responder. Darien y ella llevaban un año viviendo separados.

¿Por qué le estaría diciendo Hotaru algo así? Miró a la joven en busca de los signos de burla que conocía muy bien, la expresión desafiante y el sarcasmo, pero no los halló por ninguna parte.

Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron y miró a su alrededor tratando de interpretar el silencio. Parecía precavida. Desconcertada. Como si supiera que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que, qué he dicho?

—Nada, mia piccola —se apresuró en responder Darien para tranquilizarla, tomándole una mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele la cabeza. Y no comprendo por qué estáis todos aquí. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Te conté lo del accidente —dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No recuerdas el accidente?

—Nada —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza tras pensar un momento—. Sólo que estabais en vuestra luna de miel —dijo sonriéndole humildemente—. Y te enfadaste cuando me viste aparecer en la villa sin avisar. ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo o ya me has perdonado?

Darien se quedó de piedra, su poderoso cuerpo no podía moverse. A su lado, Sere sentía la tensión de Darien y oyó a su madre murmurar preocupada al otro lado de la cama. Hizo un rápido cálculo mental y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que el incidente que recordaba se remontaba a un año y medio antes, al comienzo de su luna de miel.

Antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo para reconocer sus diferencias irreconciliables. Pero, ¿qué quería decir Hotaru con aquello? ¿Estaba jugando?

La sonrisa de Hotaru se desvaneció al ver el gesto de su hermano.

—Darien, ¿sigues enfadado conmigo?

—No, piccola, no estoy enfadado —dijo él mirando a su hermana en busca de pistas—. Pero, ¿es eso lo último que recuerdas? ¿Tu llegada cuando Sere y yo estábamos de luna de miel?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hotaru asintiendo.

—Nada —respondió él, sonriendo. El tono rotundo que empleó no traicionaba la preocupación que sentía en realidad—. Tengo que hablar de nuevo con los médicos. Intenta descansar. No te preocupes por nada.

Los médicos acudieron a la llamada de Darien y el resto de la familia fue de nuevo a la sala de familiares. No tuvieron que esperar mucho. En unos minutos, Darien regresó, su aspecto más preocupado que nunca.

—Los médicos dicen que tiene amnesia. Pérdida de memoria —sus ojos se dirigieron a su madre mientras hablaba para no perder su reacción—. Parece que es algo normal. No puede recordar nada de lo ocurrido después de su llegada a la villa cuando Sere y yo... —se detuvo y al momento continuó con un considerable esfuerzo—. . . estábamos en nuestra luna de miel.

Sere notó que se sonrojaba al sentir la mirada de todos en ella. Ella también recordaba el día perfectamente.

Habían estado en la playa, nadando y haciendo el amor sin parar. Cuando finalmente regresaron a la villa, abrazados, encontraron a Hotaru en la piscina.

Darien se había puesto furioso con ella y Sere había intervenido con amabilidad aunque también se sintiera un poco decepcionada al saber que no estarían solos.

Al final, Darien había accedido a las súplicas de Sere y había permitido que Hotaru se quedase el fin de semana tras el cual la envió de vuelta al colegio tras un severo sermón sobre la necesidad de concentrarse en los estudios.

Sere dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de que si eso era lo último que recordaba Hotaru había olvidado parte sustancial de su vida.

Sorprendida por la noticia de esta nueva complicación, la madre de Darien se dejó caer en una silla cercana con una mirada de horror en los ojos.

—¿Será para siempre?

—No lo saben con seguridad —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Hay muchas probabilidades de que recupere la memoria, pero nadie sabe cuándo. A corto plazo, la prioridad es su recuperación física. Están muy contentos con los progresos que está haciendo. Si sigue así, podrá regresar a casa en unos días. Parece un milagro.

Su madre sonrió aliviada, las manos entrelazadas en el regazo.

—¿La llevarás a la villa?

—Necesita paz y descanso —asintió Darien—. La villa es el Sitio adecuado. Haré los arreglos necesarios para trabajar desde Sicilia para poder vigilar su progreso.

—Yo me mudaré allí también para cuidar de ella —se apresuró a decir su madre, pero Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No es necesario. Necesita tranquilidad. Será mejor que te quedes en tu casa y vayas a visitarla.

—Si crees que es lo mejor —dijo su madre a regañadientes.

Como siempre, respetaban la opinión de Darien, como el resto de la familia.

Cuando Sere los conoció se quedó atónita ante la total dependencia que todos tenían de él para cada decisión y más tarde terminó por no poder soportarlo. ¿Acaso no había en toda la familia una mujer capaz de pensar y actuar por sí misma sin su permiso?

Sere miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de amanecer.

—Bueno, está claro que ya no me necesitas aquí —dijo con voz tranquila mirando a Darien y tratando de evitar las ganas de lanzarse sobre él. Tratando de no pensar que probablemente fuera la última vez que iba a verlo. A partir de ese momento, su relación quedaría en manos de sus abogados de nuevo.

—Me temo que no es tan sencillo —dijo Darien con el ceño fruncido como si tuviera que tratar un tema muy desagradable—. Por desgracia, la memoria de Hotaru se ha quedado en un punto ocurrido hace un año y medio. Piensa que estamos felizmente casados.

Sere tomó aire profundamente. Ella también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

—Entonces supongo que tendrás que decirle en algún momento que llevamos un año separados —pero no el motivo. Sólo Hotaru y ella sabían la verdad y Hotaru ya no lo guardaba en la memoria—. Tendrás que decirle la verdad. En algún punto, Hotaru buscará una explicación a por qué ya no vivimos juntos.

—En este caso la verdad no es una opción —dijo él—. Los médicos insisten en que no debe preocuparse por nada, que todo tiene que ser descanso y paz.

¿Qué estaba sugiriendo?

—Y los dos sabemos que Hotaru quedó profundamente afectada por nuestra ruptura, Darien —dijo Sere dejando escapar una risa amarga—. Se acabaron los juegos. Hotaru estaba encantada de que nuestra relación fracasara. No creo que recordarle la verdad sea malo para su salud.

La madre de Darien emitió un sonido de clara protesta, pero ni Darien ni Sere se molestaron en mirarla. Era como si estuvieran solos en la habitación, los ojos fijos en los del otro mientras debatían el conflicto que había entre los dos.

—Desgraciadamente para nosotros, Hotaru está viviendo un momento diferente de nuestra relación —gruñó Darien haciéndole ver por su lenguaje corporal que aquello le resultaba tan difícil como a ella—, y no vamos a volver a lo mismo otra vez. Dio, ¿no te parece que ya estamos sufriendo bastante sin tener que traer los fantasmas del pasado?

—¿Qué sugieres, entonces? —dijo ella sin poder contener el sarcasmo que los nervios le estaban provocando—. ¿Quieres que juguemos a la familia feliz? ¿Quieres volver a poner ese anillo de boda en mi mano?

Un largo y palpable silencio se hizo en la sala hasta que Darien dejó salir la respiración contenida.

—Si es necesario, sí.

**QUE DARIEN QUIERE QUE FINGAN QUE SIGUEN ENAMORADOS POR QUE HOTARU PERDIO LA MEMORIA LO HARA SERE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sara Morgan****–**

**CAPITULO 5**

Sere guardó silencio, aturdida. Aquélla no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Dio, ¿crees que bromearía con algo así? Mis abogados casi han terminado los papeles del divorcio. ¿Crees que quiero prolongarlo?

Si lo que quería era hacerle daño, lo había conseguido. Incluso su madre se mostró sorprendida ante la falta de tacto de su hijo.

—No era necesario llegar tan lejos. Te pido disculpas —añadió Darien dándose cuenta de que se había pasado.

—¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por ser tú mismo? —dijo Sere echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la mata dorada reluciente bajo las luces blanquecinas del hospital. Antes moriría que dejar que Darien viera el efecto que sus palabras tenían en ella—. Pero piensa que tu reacción demuestra lo ridículo de tu sugerencia. Puedes ponerme el anillo de nuevo, pero nunca podremos actuar como dos personas que se aman.

Con el ceño fruncido, Darien miró hacia sus familiares.

—Hotaru agradecerá un poco de compañía.

No les ordenó que se marcharan, pero el significado real de sus palabras quedó claro para todos. Quera hablar a solas con Sere. Esta los miró salir sin poder creerlo y cuando se giró hacia él sus ojos llameaban.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

—No... —Darien se enfrentó a Sere con una mirada burlona—. . . pero seguro que tú vas a decírmelo.

Sere ignoró la advertencia implícita en su tono suave como la seda. lgnoró las señales que indicaban el frágil estado de su temperamento.

—Nadie te ha dicho nunca «no» a nada. Andas por la vida controlándolo todo, tomando siempre las decisiones y enfrentándote a los obstáculos como un toro. Bueno, tengo algo que decirte entonces —hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Yo no voy a ser una más de esas mujeres que te persiguen con la lengua fuera, esperando a que les concedas un poquito de tu ilustrísima atención. Yo no soy una de esas mujeres irritantes y perfectamente sumisas que dicen siempre «sí».

Darien se acercó a ella tan rápidamente que Sere no lo vio llegar.

—Los dos sabemos que yo sé cómo hacer que me digas que «sí» siempre que quiera, cara mia.

—No me llames así.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Sere? —dijo él acercándose más con movimientos deliberadamente pensados para provocarla—. O acaso te alejas porque no confías en tu fortaleza para resistirte a mí?

—No me das miedo... simplemente no me gustan los hombres que utilizan su corpulencia para intimidar a las mujeres. Es un gesto muy cobarde.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una gran carcajada, un sonido grave y profundo que retumbó en los oídos de Sere haciendo que la tensión aumentara más todavía.

—¿Quieres que crea que te sientes intimidada por mí? ¿Tú, con tu afilada lengua y esos ojos llameantes que me desafían todo el tiempo? Dime una cosa de la que tengas miedo. Sólo una cosa!

Sere tragó con dificultad. Sus propios sentimientos.

—No vamos a llegar a nada —dijo ella humedeciéndose los labios secos aunque lamentó el gesto al momento cuando vio la mirada de él colgada de sus labios y en los ojos un reflejo azul. Aquella mirada le resultaba tan familiar como la insidiosa sensación en la boca del estómago que sintió a continuación. —Pero está claro que no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin querer matarnos y, a menos que Hotaru haya perdido la intuición al igual que la memoria, no creo que haya forma de convencerla de que nuestra relación es verdadera. Me despediré de ella y después me iré.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte —dijo él con el mismo tono suave—, y si te preocupa que no podamos convencer a Hotaru de que estamos enamorados, deja que te ayude.

Debería haberlo imaginado. Debería haber visto las intenciones de Darien antes de que tuvieran lugar, pero su cerebro estaba entumecido y no era capaz de pensar con claridad y menos cuando notó cómo Darien le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo acercándola a sí al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla, con la seguridad de un hombre que conoce su atractivo.

Fue un beso breve pero experto. Darien abrió la boca de Sere con suaves movimientos de la lengua y se detuvo en una lenta exploración que prometía mucho más de lo que entregaba. Y tal como esperaba, aquella breve exhibición bastó para encenderla.

Sere se dejó llevar hasta un punto en el que lo olvidó todo. Sólo era consciente de él. El roce de la tez masculina contra su sensible piel, los sugerentes movimientos de su lengua y la forma en que su miembro erecto presionaba contra su pelvis. La tensión sexual vibraba en todo su cuerpo y sólo pudo levantar los brazos y rodearle el cuello para acercarlo más a ella.

Y entonces Darien se detuvo.

Con humillante facilidad, levantó la cabeza y retrocedió un paso, en sus ojos una mirada fría desprovista de toda emoción.

—Creo que basta con esto para demostrarte que podemos resultar bastantes convincentes cuando es necesario. Sere se Sintió mareada. Lo odiaba profundamente por ser capaz de controlar la situación al contrario que ella. Su expresión no le pasó inadvertida a Darien que levantó las cejas con insolencia.

—Quieres creer que no me necesitas, Sere, pero ambos sabemos que te acostarás conmigo siempre que quiera así que no tiene sentido que trates de fingir lo contrario.

El sonoro bofetón que recibió a continuación Darien resonó en toda la sala.

—Eres un rastrero y vanidoso canalla, Darien —dijo ella con voz suave y a continuación se llevó la mano al pecho horrorizada por el inusual ataque de violencia que había despertado en ella. Hasta el momento, nunca había golpeado a nadie, pero Darien no dejaba de azuzarla—. Y no me quedaré aquí ni un minuto más. Te ruego des las instrucciones a tu piloto para que me lleve de vuelta a casa.

—No vas a irte a casa —dijo él con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos zafiros.

—Me pediste que viniera cuando Hotaru estaba en coma. Bien, ahora ya ha despertado y no me necesitas más.

—Ya te he explicado por qué te necesito —replicó él apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—¿Para ser tu querida según te venga en gana? —dijo ella soltando chispas por los ojos—. No lo creo, Darien. Hay millones de mujeres que estarían encantadas de interpretar ese papel. Búscate una.

—Quiero que sigas siendo mi esposa hasta que Hotaru recupere la memoria —gruñó él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos como si temiera poder hacer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría—. Pero ser mi esposa no es algo que sepas hacer muy bien, ¿no es así, Sere? Te lo di todo. Un estilo de vida con el que nunca habrías soñado, pero cuando llegué un día a casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo, esperando encontrar a mi mujer esperándome, ¡me encontré que se había ido!

—¡Dos veces! Dos veces me fui. ¡Yo también tenía un negocio que atender!

—¿Para qué? —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros evidenciando lo poco que la conocía—. No necesitabas el dinero. Tenías cuenta ilimitada. Tenías todo lo que una mujer podría desear.

«Excepto amor», pensó Sere.

—¡Dinero, dinero, dinero! El dinero no lo es todo en la vida, Darien. Hay otras cosas como la independencia y la autoestima. Me gusta mi trabajo. Necesito saber que soy buena en algo. Contribuir con algo importante.

—Eras buena en la cama —dijo él con suavidad sin despegar los ojos de los de ella—, y eso era lo importante para mí.

Sere notó que le ardían las mejillas y retiró la mirada con un gesto de disgusto.

—Eres totalmente primitivo, Darien. Tú no quieres una esposa. Quieres una amante.

—Tuve dos amantes antes de casarme contigo —contestó con frialdad, su tono hastiado, siempre sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Por qué iba a querer tener una tercera?

El rostro de Sere se tomó lívido y el corazón hecho pedazos. Debió volverse loca para creer que sus sentimientos hacia él iban a ser correspondidos. Darien no sabía lo que era el amor.

—Como de costumbre, nuestra conversación no nos lleva a ningún sitio —dijo ella sin emoción al tiempo que tomaba el bolso y se lo colgaba al hombro—. Me voy, Darien, y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme. Si no quieres dejarme tu avión, tomaré un vuelo comercial.

Cualquier cosa que lo alejara de él.

—Al único sitio al que vas es a la villa a jugar a la familia feliz.

—No soy una empleada tuya, ni tampoco formo parte de la familia —dijo con amargura—, así que tampoco obedezco órdenes.

—Nunca lo hiciste —replicó él con frialdad—, pero aun así harás lo que te digo.

—¿Y cómo piensas coaccionarme? —dijo ella ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado en gesto desafiante—. ¿Clavos en los pulgares? ¿El potro de tortura?

—No tendré que recurrir a ningún método de tortura —replicó él sin alterarse—. Sólo tengo que dar orden al banco de que ejecute el crédito sobre la tienda de antigüedades de tu madre. Una llamada, Sere. Sólo eso.

Sere guardó silencio durante largo rato, la respiración agitada. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar su voz estaba lejos de sonar calmada.

—No puedes hacer eso. No deberías saber nada de eso, de hecho —sacudió la cabeza ligeramente sin poder creer que Darien estuviera hablando en serio—. El crédito no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿Quién es ahora la ingenua, Sere? —dijo Darien con hastío—. ¿Por qué crees que el banco accedió tan rápido?

—No fue fácil. Tuvimos que presentar los planes del negocio... —se detuvo mirándolo fijamente.

—Que eran ambiciosos —dijo Darien con suavidad—, y el banco accedió a conceder el crédito porque yo me presenté como avalista.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo ella sin poder creer que fuera cierto—. Mientes.

—Llama al banco —contestó él sin inmutarse.

La cabeza de Sere daba vueltas valorando todas las posibilidades, examinando los hechos.

—Pero yo solicité el crédito con mi nombre de soltera. Ni siquiera te mencioné.

—Eras mi esposa y me tomo muchas molestias en permanecer en el anonimato, como ya deberías saber —dijo él con tono seco—, pero un personaje popular que estaba en el banco te reconoció por la prensa. Sólo entonces se mostraron atentos a todos tus requerimientos.

Una incómoda sensación de horror la invadió al recordar de pronto cómo los empleados del banco habían pasado de mostrarse condescendientes y óbstaculizadores a deshacerse en halagos. En aquel momento, pensó que el cambio se obró porque realmente consideraban que el proyecto era viable. Ahora se avergonzaba de su ingenuidad.

—No —dijo Sere cerrando los ojos, incapaz de creer que pudiera ser cierto, aunque sabía que lamentablemente así era. De pronto, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y empezó a encontrarse mal—. Nunca quise aceptar nada tuyo. ¿Por qué? —añadió tras quedarse mirándolo sin acertar a comprender—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ni siquiera estábamos juntos...

—Llámalo compensación —dijo él con expresión ilegible—. Pago por los servicios prestados.

Sere se giró para que Darien no pudiera ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Pago. Para él todo se traducía en términos monetarios, hasta su relación. Y aquella actitud explicaba por qué, durante todo su matrimonio, Sere se había sentido como una amante, pero nunca su esposa.

—Hablo en serio, Sere —dijo él reiterando con firmeza sus palabras anteriores—, O te quedas y haces el papel de amante esposa hasta que decida que Hotaru está lo suficientemente bien o cierro vuestro negocio. Puedo y lo haré.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera tú puedas caer tan bajo —dijo ella mirándolo con absoluto desprecio.

—Tu opinión al respecto es totalmente irrelevante —contestó él indiferente a la apasionada declaración de Sere que acabó apretando los puños para evitar golpearlo de nuevo.

—Si haces daño a mi madre...

—Depende de ti —señaló él con suavidad ahora—. Accede a hacer de esposa mientras Hotaru recupera la memoria, y el crédito estará asegurado. Cuando estemos divorciados me aseguraré de que el negocio pase enteramente a tus manos.

Sere tragó con dificultad, su mirada llena de desprecio mientras consideraba la posición a la que la estaba forzando Darien. No le dejaba opción y lo sabía.

—Eres despiadado...

—Cuando quiero algo voy por ello hasta que lo consigo. Si a eso se lo llama ser despiadado, entonces lo soy —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros con absoluta indiferencia a lo que Sere respondió dándose la vuelta asqueada, consciente de que también había empleado la misma táctica cuando decidió ir por ella.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz—. Nuestro matrimonio fue un desastre. Los dos lo sabemos. ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva?

—No quiero que vuelvas —dijo él mirándola de soslayo indicando así el desprecio que sentía por ella—. Pero Hotaru necesita un ambiente estable. Hasta que recupere la memoria, tiene que estar protegida frente a situaciones chocantes para ella. Y nuestro matrimonio no fue un desastre —dijo esto último con un brillo peligroso en los ojos—. Pero tenías que ser tan cabezota y negarte a hacer que funcionara, demasiado independiente para aceptar que el matrimonio es una sociedad. Y no permitiré que se castigue a Hotaru por tus errores. No quiero que sepa que nuestra relación se ha acabado.

—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. Que te lo estés haciendo a ti mismo. —No es una solución práctica, Darien. Tengo que trabajar, tengo encargos que cumplir... —añadió cambiando de tema.

—Puedes trabajar en la villa —dijo él mirándola—. Pero nada de viajes. Todo aquello que tengas que hacer fuera de Sicilia tendrá que esperar hasta que Hotaru mejore y podamos decirle la verdad.

Sere quería discutir, pero no podía porque la felicidad de su madre dependía de que ella aceptara.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella sin fuerzas—. Lo haré, pero no esperes gustarme por ello.

—Cómo cambian los tiempos —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla, con todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz de imprimir a su voz—. Recuerdo cuando me llamabas al móvil cada hora suplicándome que regresara a casa para hacerte el amor.

Era cruel por su parte recordarle lo abierta que había sido con él, lo sincera. Nunca le había tenido miedo a contarle sus sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando él no le revelara nunca los suyos.

Levantó la barbilla en un intento por agarrarse al último girón de orgullo.

—Nunca te supliqué.

—Ya lo creo que lo hiciste, Sere, con esa voz profunda tan sexy que sabes poner y cuando llegaba te encontraba desnuda en la cama. Esperándome. Deseándome.

Sere cerró los ojos sin poder evitar el asco que la imagen le producía. La imagen de una mujer dependiente, algo que siempre se había jurado no ser.

—Sí recuerdo haber estado esperándote —dijo con frialdad haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no desmoronarse—. Recuerdo los días interminables que pasé esperando a que llegaras a casa de un nuevo viaje de negocios. Sentada, aburrida y sola.

—¿Tan aburrida que te buscaste un amante?

—Eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas lo del hombre desnudo en nuestro dormitorio? ¡Nuestro dormitorio!

—Vaya, veo que por fin quieres que hablemos de ello. Un año después. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

Darien decidió ignorar su sarcasmo aunque el color subió a sus mejillas lo que siempre era un indicio de problemas.

—¿Sabía lo salvaje que eras en la cama? ¿Lo insaciable? Un tipo tan esmirriado como ése no pudo satisfacer tu apetito.

Sere palideció. Sólo él había hecho algo así. El único hombre con el que se había acostado aunque él siempre le había atribuido más experiencia de la que tenía en realidad. La noche que descubrió que era virgen, a punto estuvo de disculparse, Darien Chiba, un hombre que nunca se disculpaba por nada.

—Madre de Dio, ¿por qué estamos hablando de ello? —dijo pasándose los dedos por el pelo al tiempo que inspiraba para serenarse—. Necesito salir antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Y tras mirarla una última vez, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

**DARIEN SE MERECIA ALGO MAS QUE UNA CACHETADA RATA INSENCIBLE Y PERDON A LAS RATAS PERO ES UN INFELIZ Y AHORA SERE ESTA OTRA VEZ A SU MERCED…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sara Morgan****–**

**CAPITULO 6**

Hotaru recibió el alta médica dos días después bajo la promesa de que su descanso en casa estaría supervisado.

Sere sabía que debería estar contenta de que la joven se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente como para salir del hospital y, sin embargo, su ansiedad se disparó.

Hotaru y ella habían pasado bastante tiempo juntas cuando vivía en Roma con Darien y había sido una experiencia muy estresante. Sabía que Hotaru odiaba la villa que Darien tenía en Sicilia porque le parecía extremadamente aislada y aburrida. ¿Cómo se las arreglarían para convivir durante lo que podrían ser semanas enteras?

Pero Hotaru parecía una persona completamente distinta.

Desde el momento en que llegó a la villa, se mostró patéticamente ansiosa por agradar, decidida a no ser una molestia y encantada con la vista que se disfrutaba desde la terraza.

—¿Crees que podré nadar en el mar? —preguntó un día mirando la playa privada y el océano reluciente bajo el sol italiano.

—Inténtalo primero en la piscina —dijo Darien entregándole un sombrero e indicándole una de las tumbonas—. Siéntate y Diana te traerá algo para beber. Y sería mejor que trataras de dormir un poco. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Sere. Te veré a la hora de la cena —y diciendo esto acarició la cabeza de la chica con afecto y se marchó.

—Siempre ha sido más un padre para mí que un hermano —murmuró Hotaru y Sere la miró con desconfianza, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que a Hotaru le disgustaba aquello, al menos había sido así en el pasado.

—Te quiere mucho —respondió finalmente manteniendo una posición neutral.

Afortunadamente, Hotaru se quedó dormida y la tardé pasó tranquilamente. Sere salió a dar un paseo entre los frutales que rodeaban la villa, luchando con los recuerdos de su primera visita a la villa. Quedó prendada de la isla, de su historia y cultura, de la belleza del paisaje.

Con la emoción del turista, hizo que Darien la llevara a todos los lugares famosos, a visitar los magníficos templos griegos, las catedrales normandas y los palacios barrocos.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, Sere deambuló entre los árboles, tomó una naranja y regresó a la terraza cubierta de parras. Hotaru seguía dormida y se acomodó en una tumbona con su bloc de dibujo, disfrutando de la ligera brisa marina.

Cuando Hotaru se despertó, era hora de vestirse para la cena. Sere se retiró a la habitación que había usado mientras Hotaru había estado en el hospital y se dio cuenta de que sus objetos personales no estaban. Salió entonces en busca de la encargada doméstica de Darien.

—Sus cosas están ahora en el dormitorio principal, signora —dijo la mujer con seriedad y Sere frunció el ceño.

Incómoda, Sere se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y no se molestó en llamar a la puerta justo en el momento en que Darien salía de la ducha, su espléndido cuerpo cubierto de gotas de agua, secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla.

Sere se detuvo en seco y contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en él, en los hombros anchos y los poderosos bíceps. Contuvo un gemido de deseo al reparar en su torso. La sombra del vello acentuaba su masculinidad y guió los ojos ansiosos hacia su abdomen plano y aún más abajo, hacia su increíble virilidad.

Aunque mareada, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones respirando trabajosamente, sin retirar la mirada del cuerpo de Darien. La reacción de él a la mirada femenina no se hizo esperar y resultó asombrosamente básica aunque no se mostró avergonzado por la muestra de excitación. En vez de cubrirse con la toalla, la tiró a un lado y miró a Sere a los ojos.

—Creo que si mi hermanita nos viera ahora, no tendríamos mucho problema en convencerla de que seguimos estando juntos —dijo Darien levantando las cejas en un gesto burlón.

Sere dio un respingo, horrorizada por su reacción. No había podido retirar la vista de él. Optó por volverle la espalda, abochornada, pero Darien dejó escapar una carcajada desprovista de todo humor.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para ambos fingir indiferencia —continuó Darien acercándose a ella—. El hecho de que sigas provocando esta reacción en mí, a pesar de lo que sé de ti, es una prueba de tu tremendo atractivo, cara mia —dijo con evidente disgusto.

—Diana me ha dicho que han traído mis cosas aquí —dijo Sere con voz áspera. De pronto, sentía que le faltaba el aire—. Me pregunto por qué.

—¿Por qué crees? —preguntó Darien encaminándose al vestidor y poniéndose una camiseta.

Sere entornó los ojos un poco deseando que hubiera empezado a vestirse por abajo. Aunque, ¿qué diferencia habría?

Sin borrar el gesto burlón de sus ojos zafiros, tomó unos calzoncillos de seda y se los puso sin dejar de mirar a Sere, con expresión desafiante.

—Pensaba que era obvio —añadió terminando de ponerse los pantalones.

Sere esperó a que las vibraciones sexuales del ambiente cedieran un poco aunque sin éxito. Su cuerpo deseaba ardientemente a aquel hombre.

Se debía a que no había tenido sexo en el último año, razonó Sere sin mucha convicción, al tiempo que retrocedía hacia la puerta, tratando de ignorar el calor que notaba en la zona pélvica.

—Volveré más tarde.

—Claro que lo harás —dijo él con suavidad—. A partir de ahora, dormirás aquí. Dormirás, te vestirás..., todas las cosas que cualquier pareja normal haría en su dormitorio.

—¿Esperas que comparta habitación contigo?

—Por supuesto.

—Estás loco —dijo ella con el corazón desbocado—. No pienso dormir aquí contigo.

—Entonces llamaré al banco —dijo él acercándose al teléfono con paso decidido y levantó el auricular.

—¡No! —exclamó ella llevándose una mano a la frente como si aquello la ayudara a pensar con más claridad—. No lo hagas.

—A partir de ahora —dijo Darien colgando el teléfono—, ésta es tu habitación. La de Hotaru está a sólo dos de aquí. Si no duermes aquí, lo sabrá.

—¡No pienso dormir en la misma cama!

—La cena estará en diez minutos —dijo él mirando el reloj, ignorando por completo el apasionado alegato—. ¿No necesitas cambiarte?

Sere lo miró con desprecio y finalmente se dirigió al vestidor y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

Sere se entretuvo después de la cena en un intento por prolongar el momento en que debería volver a la habitación.

—Será genial estar en casa con vosotros —dijo Hotaru alegremente tomando una aceituna del plato—. Pero me siento culpable haciendo que te quedes aquí. Sé que quieres regresar a Roma, Darien.

Sere dio un pequeño brinco cuando notó la mano de Darien en la suya.

—Es una forma de aprovechar mi tiempo con Sere también —dijo mirándola con ojos tersos—. La he desatendido mucho en el pasado, siempre trabajando, y quiero rectificar —dijo llevándose la mano de Sere a los labios, la mirada cargada de promesas sensuales.

Para su horror, Sere sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esas eran las palabras que debería haber dicho cuando estaban juntos de verdad y no en aquel momento, cuando era demasiado tarde y sólo lo decía para que su hermana se recuperase.

—Os prometo no entrometerme esta vez. Podéis ser lo románticos que queráis. Ni siquiera os daréis cuenta de que estoy.

Agobiada por el exceso de emociones, Sere se liberó de la mano de Darien y dejó caer el tenedor.

—Lo siento... estoy un poco cansada. Creo que me iré a la cama —dijo ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Darien y se levantó—. Buenas noches. Te veré mañana en el desayuno.

Se marchó entonces buscando refugio en la habitación. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Darien apareciera. Lo hizo minutos después, con el ceño fruncido.

—Será mejor que te esfuerces más por hacer bien tu papel o acabaré haciendo esa llamada.

—Al contrario que tú, me cuesta mucho vivir una mentira. Es algo que tengo que aprender a hacer —dijo ella sentándose en el borde de la cama, ligeramente mareada.

—Pues hazlo rápido —la advirtió él con suavidad—, o se acaba el trato.

—Lo intento.

—¿Llamas intento a pasarte toda la cena sin decir una palabra? —dijo él levantando las cejas en gesto interrogativo—. No has levantado la vista del plato. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con nuestras miradas amorosas?

—Estoy intentándolo.

—Pues hazlo más rápido. Y a partir de ahora, quiero que hables como lo haces de forma normal. El silencio no es tu marca de identidad precisamente. Y quiero que sonrías y que me toques a la más mínima oportunidad, cara mia.

—¿Querer estrangularte cuenta? —en los ojos de Sere llameó el reflejo del fuego de antaño y Darien la miró complacido.

—Guarda eso para el dormitorio —le sugirió con una sonrisa de depredador que le daba un aspecto más peligroso de lo habitual—. En público, quiero que me toques como una amante esposa.

—Pero no quiero tocarte como una amante —dijo ella con gesto de dolor.

—Mientes y los dos lo sabemos —dijo él con suavidad mientras sujetaba la camiseta por el bajo con deliberada lentitud y después se la sacó por la cabeza—. Puede que a los dos nos disguste, pero lo cierto es que nunca se nos ha dado bien evitar tocarnos. Tal vez tenga que recordártelo.

Sere trató de huir de la cama, pero Darien se movió con asombrosa velocidad y la retuvo sujetándola por la cintura.

—Déjame. Esto no formaba parte del trato —el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a explotarle y trató de zafarse empujando con ambas manos el torso de Darien. Error. En cuanto sus dedos entraron en contacto con el vello de su bronceada piel, no quería apartarse. Desesperada, intentó reunir la fuerza de voluntad para liberarse, pero Darien estaba demasiado cerca.

Empezó a perder la noción. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la hubiera abrazado por última vez, mucho tiempo desde que aspirara por última vez el aroma varonil que tan seductor le parecía.

Permanecieron así un momento, al borde de la locura sexual. Y entonces sus labios se unieron. Fue un gesto de pura posesión. Darien maniobraba con su lengua exigiendo el acceso a la boca de Sere, con una precisión tal que ésta comenzó a temblar tal como él esperaba. Siempre había sabido cómo conseguir una reacción máxima en ella.

Sus manos descendieron entonces de la cintura hasta las nalgas y la atrajo hacia sí con primitiva necesidad, acercando la pelvis de ella a su miembro erecto. Hombre contra mujer. Dureza contra suavidad. Sere se ancló a los músculos de sus hombros mientras Darien se sumergía en las profundidades de su boca con pasión ciega, dejándole ver lo que aún era capaz de hacerle sentir.

Y finalmente no pudo soportarlo más. El fuego que sentía en su interior sólo se aliviaría con aquel hombre. Nada más importaba.

Sere gimió y Darien la tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella no sin antes quitarse el resto de la ropa. Con los ojos fijos en ella, la desnudó con movimientos rápidos y le separó las piernas regalándose la mirada ardiente con ello.

Sere hizo una señal de protesta, pero él la ignoró. Deslizó entonces una mano por la suave hendidura que formaban sus pechos y fue descendiendo hasta la mata de rizos brillantes que escondían su feminidad. Sin dejar de mirarla, exploró con los dedos aquella zona de extrema sensibilidad con erótica precisión.

Sere cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse al compás olvidando todo lo que no fueran las sensaciones que Darien era capaz de crear en su cuerpo altamente receptivo. Cuando los abrió, Darien observaba tras las espesas pestañas su absoluta rendición a sus caricias expertas.

El clímax llegó con tal intensidad que Sere le clavó las uñas en los hombros y gritó su nombre. Darien se inclinó y la besó con fruición, absorbiendo los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de Sere, silenciándola. Sin sacar los dedos, Darien alargó el momento hasta que el cuerpo tembloroso de Sere quedó exhausto.

Cuando las últimas contracciones del orgasmo se extinguieron, Darien levantó la cabeza sin retirar la mano, y miró con gesto burlón las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios entreabiertos de Sere.

—Siempre has sido una mujer muy receptiva en la cama —dijo Darien sin molestarse en ocultar su erección—. Tal vez no me sorprendiera que tuvieras una aventura. Siempre te mostraste desesperada por el contacto sexual y es obvio que te dejé sola demasiado tiempo.

Fue un comentario muy cruel, particularmente porque Sere no estaba capacitada mental ni físicamente para responder. La intensidad del clímax la había dejado exhausta, pero aún quería más.

—¿Te hacía esto? —continuó él con dureza mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse de nuevo con una precisión que no le dejaba más opción que jadear y arquear la espalda—. ¿Sabía cómo encenderte? ¿Y hubo más o sólo él?

Cerró los ojos y cambió la posición de las caderas en un intento por alejarse de él, pero éste la retenía contra la cama con su cuerpo.

—Darien, no! —exclamó ella—. No hablas en serio. Tú no quieres esto y yo tampoco.

—Creo que ya hemos comprobado lo que tú quieres —dijo el con suavidad, inclinándose y lamiendo con pericia uno de sus hermosos pezones—. Ya es hora de aclarar lo que yo quiero. Y eso, mi querida esposa, eres tú.

Sere trató de empujarlo, de apartarlo, pero Darien aún tenía los dedos dentro de ella y con un deliberado movimiento de su lengua, envió olas de placer a todo su cuerpo hiper excitado.

—No me deseas... —consiguió decir ella por fin.

—¿No? —contestó él con ironía cambiando ligeramente de posición para que Sere pudiera sentir la presión de su miembro erecto contra la pierna—. Por mucho que nos moleste, desafortunadamente el cerebro y el cuerpo no siempre están de acuerdo.

—Pero tú crees que he estado con otros hombres...

—Como te he dicho, a veces el cerebro y el cuerpo no están de acuerdo. Saber que eres una fulana no parece haber curado mi problema —dijo él con tono áspero mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Y en este momento, no me importa demasiado tu pasado. Tengo que pasar por alto el hecho de que otros hombres hayan disfrutado de algo que fue mío en exclusiva. No se me da bien compartir, pero estoy tratando de superarlo.

Herida hasta lo indecible, Sere le devolvió el insulto.

—¿Y si yo soy una fulana, en qué te convierte a ti?

—¿Desesperado? —se limitó a decir él mientras, con un rápido movimiento, la colocaba bajo su cuerpo con un gemido y hacía descender su boca hacia la de ella para acabar con la conversación.

Darien no dudó. No le dio tiempo a prepararse para lo que iba a hacerle. Deslizó la mano debajo de sus nalgas para colocarla bajo él a su completa satisfacción y la penetró con fuerza casi brutal que extrajo de ella un gemido, mezcla de sorpresa y placer.

Darien era grande, casi había olvidado cuánto, y tuvo que relajarse y recordar que su cuerpo podía acomodar a aquel hombre. Lo había hecho muchas veces.

Entonces se detuvo, una cortina de sudor cubría su piel bronceada, y tras mascullar algo en italiano, la penetró con más fiereza aún, como si lo moviera algo más que simple lujuria. Asombrosamente básico. La expresión más primitiva del sexo.

Totalmente abrumada por la demostración de posesión que estaba ejerciendo hacia ella, Sere le clavó las uñas en los hombros y enroscó sus piernas sobre él.

—Sea quien sea con quien hayas estado antes, ahora eres mía —dijo él empujando de nuevo para dejarlo claro, en su voz una nota triunfal aunque ella no era consciente de nada que no fueran las sensaciones físicas que consumían su cuerpo.

Se arqueó hacia él, ofreciéndole más, un movimiento de respuesta instintiva a la virilidad de su pareja.

—Darien... —gimió elevando los labios hacia él, insinuante, y él dudó un segundo antes de descender sobre ella. Pero cuando lo hizo, tomó su boca con apremio, y continuó moviéndose sobre ella sin descanso. Pero, sobre todo, tomó su corazón, y cuando alcanzaron juntos el clímax, Sere lo retuvo dentro, consciente de que nunca podría dejar de amar a aquel hombre. Podía hacerle daño, podía enfurecerla más que nadie en el mundo, y seguiría amándolo.

Cerró los ojos aferrándose a él, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, el sudor de su piel y la calidez de su aliento contra su cuello. Darien no se movió. Su peso debería molestarla, pero no era así. Le parecía reconfortante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía y cerró los ojos para sentirlo con más fuerza, preguntándose cómo podría continuar viviendo lejos cuando ella sólo quería estar allí. Con él.

Cuando finalmente Darien salió de ella y se dejó rodar hacia un lado cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, Sere se sintió desprotegida. Tragó el nudo que se le había formado y miró hacia un lado. Al segundo, lamentaba haberlo hecho.

Darien era el reflejo de un hombre atormentado. No hubo dulzura ni prolongación del momento íntimo que habían compartido. Sólo un aura de autorecriminación que dejó la atmósfera tan cargada que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Era evidente que su honor se había mancillado al ceder a sus deseos y tocarla.

Sin hablar ni siquiera mirarla, se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Entonces, Sere se echó a llorar. La puerta cerrada era un símbolo de las barreras que Darien Chiba levantaba entre él y las mujeres que había habido en su vida. Y con ella no iba a ser diferente. Puede que se hubiera casado con ella, pero no compartía nada con ella excepto su cuerpo. No había sido para él más que una amante con un anillo en el dedo. Sexo con los papeles en regla.

Oyó el agua correr en la ducha y lo imaginó frotándose para eliminar las marcas de su tórrido encuentro. La constancia del hecho se le clavó en la carne como un cuchillo afilado. Pero peor aún era saber que nunca podría dejar de sentir lo que sentía hacia él.

Entonces se acurrucó de lado en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana en un gesto protector. Lo amaba de una forma que nunca sería correspondida. Y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Él no había querido que ocurriera. Aún excitado y despreciándose por su debilidad, Darien permaneció bajo la ducha dejando que el agua calmara su piel enfebrecida. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras intentaba borrar la culpa y la vergüenza.

Había sido muy brusco.

Por mucho que ella hubiera gemido de placer. Saber que había perdido el control no le hacía sentir bien. De hecho, saber que probablemente le había hecho daño lo horrorizaba. Ninguna mujer lo merecía, no importaba lo que ella le hubiera hecho.

Consciente de que por mucha agua fría que dejara caer la culpa no desaparecería ni tampoco la vibración de ciertas partes de su cuerpo, cerró el grifo y alcanzó la toalla.

Se quitó el agua de los ojos y anudó la toalla alrededor de sus caderas delgadas. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué lo habría hecho. Tal vez por orgullo, pensó mientras se acercaba al espejo y comprobaba que su tez raspaba con la barba incipiente. Sere le había dejado, y él quería demostrarle que era más hombre que cualquiera de sus amantes.

Al pensarlo, sus dedos se cerraron sobre el borde del lavabo hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza. No tenía nada que ver con el orgullo. Simplemente, no podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre la hubiera tocado. A su mujer.

A pesar de la ducha fría, el sudor perlaba su frente y maldijo suavemente al reconocer el sentimiento rabioso que bullía en su interior. Eran celos. Un sentimiento primario que lo llevaba a tomar posesión de lo que sentía como suyo.

Pero ella ya no lo era. Ella lo había dejado y él se lo había permitido, tan consumido por sus propios sentimientos que ni siquiera había considerado alternativa.

Inspiró profundamente y se miró en el espejo. Desde el momento que Hotaru había pronunciado el nombre de Sere, había sabido lo que iba a ocurrir. En ningún momento había habido la más mínima posibilidad de que pudieran convivir en la misma casa sin responder a la química que siempre había habido entre ellos.

Recordó entonces su primera cita. La había llevado a su palazo en Roma y se había pasado la velada contándole que no debería quedarse, fingiendo que iba a volver a su hotel. Pero sus protestas no eran nada convincentes y los dos lo sabían. Su destino había estado sellado desde el momento en que se vieron en el vestíbulo de mármol de la sede de Chiba Corporation.

El sexo que habrían de compartir era inevitable y no había hecho sino atizar la excitación y las expectativas.

Y cuando se enteró de que era virgen, no hubo duda de que no iba a dejarla escapar. Quería retenerla. Y lo hizo ofreciéndole lo único que nunca le había ofrecido a otra mujer. Matrimonio.

Le dio todo lo que creía que podía desear y aun así, pareció no ser suficiente. La idea le produjo un desagradable amargor en la boca.

Hasta la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que no había marcha atrás. Ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro. Dejó escapar una risa cargada de cinismo. Era un completo imbécil. Aun sabiendo lo que era, seguía perdidamente loco por ella.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se miró de nuevo al espejo. La expresión de su rostro se había vuelto repentinamente fría. ¿Por qué seguía negándoselo? Sere era una mujer bella y seguía siendo su mujer. El sexo era asombroso con ella y, a pesar de sus negativas, era obvio que lo deseaba con la misma desesperación que él a ella.

No había razón aparente por la que tuvieran que dejar de disfrutar de su relación física. Nada de «te quiero», ni bagaje emocional. Sólo sexo.

Cuando Hotaru recuperase la memoria, se despediría de Sere sin mirar atrás. Convencido de la nueva decisión que justificaría nuevos y apasionados encuentros, empezó a afeitarse.

**DARIEN ES UN DESGRACIADO LA ESTA TRATANDO PEOR QUE A UNA PROSTITUTA POBRE SERE… HAHAH CREANME QUE YO HE QUERIDO DAR DELETE AL PERSONAJE DE DARIEN PERO NO SE PUEDE...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sara Morgan****–**

**CAPITULO 7**

Cuando Sere se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el lado de Darien en la cama estaba vacío y, a juzgar por la almohada mullida era obvio que había dormido sola.

El estrecho sofá que había en un extremo de la habitación, sin embargo, mostraba señales de haber sido ocupado. Se estremeció por el dolor al pensar en el grado de repulsión que debía haber empujado a Darien a elegir un incómodo sofá para pasar la noche en vez de usar su propia cama.

Sere se sintió repentinamente deprimida por ello, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Despertar con un beso cariñoso de buenos días? No. Lo que habían compartido la noche anterior no había tenido nada que ver con el amor. Darien era un hombre tremendamente sexual que no quería privarse de obtener satisfacción física aunque fuera con su futura ex mujer.

Saltó de la cama y notó el inusual dolor corporal. Sonrió con amargura mientras se dirigía a la ducha. Reticente a enfrentarse a Darien y no muy segura de conseguir poner la fachada de amante esposa que Darien le exigía, se tomó su tiempo vistiéndose, con la esperanza de que cuando bajara, Darien ya hubiera terminado de desayunar y se hubiera encerrado en su despacho.

Pero no tuvo suerte. Lo encontró con su hermana, descansando en una tumbona en la terraza, con su aspecto arrebatadoramente atractivo y vigoroso.

Retrasó el momento de reunirse con ellos paseando hasta un frutal cercano. Se detuvo un momento, perdida en sus recuerdos, y tomó una naranja. Siempre le había encantado hacerlo. Y Darien solía bromear con ella sobre sus gustos sencillos.

Realmente tenía gustos sencillos, pero él nunca había sabido apreciarlos. Y tampoco su familia.

Aún reticente, se dirigió a la terraza. Hotaru estaba terminando de comerse un pastel y charlaba animadamente con su hermano. Levantó la vista sonriente en el momento que Sere se sentaba.

—Te has levantado tarde. Debías estar cansada —dijo Hotaru acercándole café—. ¿Tomaste mucho sol ayer? Tienes la piel enrojecida alrededor del cuello...

Consciente de que Darien la estaba mirando mientras jugueteaba con su taza de café, Sere alcanzó un plato y un cuchillo.

—Tengo la piel muy sensible —dijo con tranquilidad y Hotaru enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir.

—Oh... yo no he querido... —avergonzada, la joven miró hacia el mar—. Hoy va a hacer calor. Puede que baje a la playa.

—Entonces llévate a Malachate contigo —se apresuró a decir Darien—. No deberías estar sola. Y no te quedes mucho rato. Tienes que descansar a la sombra.

Evidentemente ansiosa por escapar de la escena, Hotaru murmuró algo enrojeciendo aún más y entró en la casa.

Sere la miró marchar mientras pelaba una naranja.

—Bueno, supongo que ya podemos creer que tu hermana está convencida de que estamos muy unidos —dijo Sere con voz cortante dejando caer la piel de la naranja en el plato—. Debes estar encantado. Todo ha salido según tus planes.

—No exactamente. Lamento lo de anoche... —dijo él apurando el café.

—Sí, claro... —se detuvo luchando por evitar que la voz le temblara—. Acostarte conmigo no entraba en tus planes, ¿no?

—Sere... —dijo Darien tenso.

—¿Crees que no sé cómo te sentiste después de hacerme el amor? —a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la voz le temblaba—. Te odiaste, Darien. Te odiaste por perder el control del que tanto te enorgulleces, te odiaste por haber tocado a alguien como yo.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo él inhalando profundamente. Algo en su voz hizo que Sere lo mirara con detenimiento. Y sus ojos chocaron. Sere contuvo el aliento mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Y él también lo recordaba.

—Digamos entonces que no va a volver a ocurrir —dijo ella retirando la vista y concentrándose en el plato—. A menos que quieras que Hotaru comparta habitación con nosotros, no hay motivo para que vuelva a ocurrir. No tendrás que lamentarte más.

—No lamento haberte hecho el amor —dijo él con su acento siciliano inusualmente marcado—. Y lo cierto es que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos sin desear arrancarnos la ropa. No finjas que anoche fuiste una víctima. Me deseabas tanto como yo a ti.

Quería negarlo. Quería borrar la mirada complacida de su hermoso rostro. ¿Pero cómo? Decidió refugiarse en el ataque ya que no podía negar lo ocurrido.

—Realmente piensas que eres el amante número uno, ¿verdad?

—A juzgar por tus reacciones de anoche, sí —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto. Sere se humedeció los labios preguntándose cómo podría mostrar indiferencia hacia aquel hombre.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que lamentas?

—Haberte hecho daño —contestó él con un suave ronroneo tan íntimo como la mirada que había en sus ojos—. Fui muy brusco contigo y lo siento.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Nunca antes lo había oído disculparse por algo. De pronto, Sere se sintió cohibida, algo totalmente ridículo después de las intimidades compartidas la noche anterior.

—No me hiciste daño —contestó ella con voz grave y una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Darien.

—De acuerdo. Pero si no lo hice fue porque tú estabas tan desesperada como yo —dijo él con gesto serio de nuevo. De pronto, sus ojos eran fríos—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa entonces, mi hermosa mujer? ¿Tu amante no te satisface últimamente?

—Maldito seas, Darien —dijo ella levantándose con tal brío que la silla rascó el suelo de la terraza y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Furiosa por la forma en que Darien había transformado un acto de amor en algo sórdido, se encaró con él—. Te pasabas la vida trabajando. Sólo venías a casa porque necesitabas sexo y al final, cada vez venías menos. Tienes miles de empleados. Necesitas aprender a delegar.

Con ello, se dirigió hacia la casa, pero Darien la tomó de la muñeca. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y se enfrentó a su fiera mirada de rabia. No debería haberle dicho algo así.

—Cuando necesite lecciones sobre cómo dirigir mi negocio, te preguntaré. Y cuando necesite lecciones sobre cómo mantener a mi mujer satisfecha, te preguntaré también —dijo él con voz tranquila aunque un ligero temblor en las mejillas traicionaba su furia—. Está claro que te mantenía muy ocupada en la cama. Probablemente sea justo advertirte que mientras estemos en la villa, vas a estar demasiado exhausta para moverte, y mucho menos mirar a otro hombre, cara mia.

—Darien...

Pero éste ignoró su protesta. Su ceñuda expresión revelaba la intención que tenía mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba de nuevo al dormitorio.

—Darien... por el amor de Dios... —Sere luchó durante unos segundos, pero su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo. Bastaba con que la mirara. Ya notaba la familiar ola de deseo en la pelvis, y notaba el cuerpo sensible al contacto con él.

La depositó en la cama y se tumbó sobre ella para evitar que quisiera zafarse de él.

—Querías más atención por mi parte... —decía Darien, su voz silenciada contra el cuello de Sere—, y vas a tenerla.

—Darien, esto no es más que fingir que...

—Nada de fingir —murmuró él mientras la desnudaba con destreza y le separaba las piernas, ansioso por hundir la boca en el vértice.

Sere ahogó un grito de sorpresa y comenzó a gemir, seducida por la forma en que Darien lamía y besaba la zona más sensible de su cuerpo enviando oleadas de placer por su cuerpo tembloroso. Se mostró despiadado, explorando con destreza implacable hasta llevarla al éxtasis.

Cuando finalmente la penetró, Sere dejó escapar un gemido sostenido y entonces Darien se detuvo, el rostro perlado de sudor y la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Acaso te parece que esto es fingir?

Tal vez, al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de contestar, Darien la embistió con más fuerza, pero con movimientos deliberadamente lentos. Si la noche anterior se había comportado como un salvaje, ahora pensaba mostrarse más controlado pero no menos devastador.

Deslizó una mano bajo sus nalgas y la elevó, entrando así en ella hasta el fondo y saliendo casi por completo hasta que Sere gimió en señal de protesta y lo agarró con fuerza, urgiéndolo a entrar de nuevo. Pero esta vez, tenía el control. Y la llevó con maestría hasta rozar el éxtasis más agónico una y otra vez. Por fin, cuando había alcanzado el orgasmo cuatro veces, decidió que era momento de su propia satisfacción y penetró una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo hasta alcanzar su propio orgasmo y llegar a eyacular dentro de ella.

Cuando lo hizo, gritó su nombre entre jadeos, oprimiéndola con fuerza contra sí e, increíblemente, Sere tuvo un nuevo orgasmo. Lo sintió y él también. La explosión fue tan violenta que al cabo reinó la calma tras la tormenta.

Darien rodó fuera de ella y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Tumbada en estado de laxitud absoluta, Sere lo miró para ver si él se sentía igual. Si no lo conociera tan bien, habría dicho que no tenía palabras para expresar lo ocurrido.

Pero no era el caso. Como si hubiera sentido lo que estaba pensando, y decidido a minimizar lo que habían compartido, abrió los ojos y bostezó.

—Será mejor que descanses —advirtió con voz sedosa al tiempo que se ponía en pie—, para luego.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Darien...

—Sí podemos —aseveró él con el tono que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos—. Después de todo, seguimos estando casados. ¿Por qué no?

Eso era. Para Darien, sexo y matrimonio era lo mismo. El hecho de que hubiera una gran laguna emocional entre ambos escapaba a su entendimiento.

Se cubrió los ojos con los brazos para no ver el magnífico cuerpo de Darien. Estaba exhausta, pero si se hubiera acercado dispuesto a hacerle el amor de nuevo, ella habría accedido de buen grado. Quería poder mostrarse indiferente a él, pero parecía que en lo que respectaba a Darien, era insaciable.

Le costó un poco darse cuenta de que Darien había terminado de ducharse y se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho que dejaba a la vista los rizos de su viril pecho. Se le veía extremadamente satisfecho y muy atractivo.

—Vamos a bajar a la playa con Hotaru. ¿Puedes andar o necesitas que te lleve?

—Tengo que ducharme —dijo ella poniéndose en pie. Pretendía sonar indiferente, pero le costaba mucho con la penetrante mirada de Darien clavada en ella.

—Date prisa. No quiero dejarla mucho rato sola.

—Está rodeada de guardaespaldas —dijo. Sere entrando en el baño—. Nunca está sola.

—No es lo mismo —gruñó él siguiéndola y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta sobre un hombro.

—No pienso ducharme mientras me observas —dijo ella mirándolo con fiereza.

—Es un poco tarde para el pudor, ¿no crees? —dijo él con un tono burlón mientras acariciaba con su mirada los pechos y las piernas de Sere—. Conozco cada milímetro de tu cuerpo.

—No me conoces en absoluto, Darien —dijo ella mirándolo.

—Sé exactamente cómo tocarte para encenderte —dijo él con voz tersa—, cómo llevarte al límite.

—Eso es en el terreno físico, Darien —dijo ella acercándose y dándole un ligero empujón para poder cerrar la puerta—. Yo hablo de sentimientos. Y en ese terreno, no me conoces en absoluto. Estaré con Hotaru dentro de cinco minutos.

Y diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la arena, la sorprendió ver a Darien tumbado junto a su hermana en una zona sombría. No pensaba que fuera a quedarse.

—¿No trabajas, Darien? —dijo sentándose en la parte de la manta extendida que estaba más lejos de él. Era el único punto donde todavía daba el sol y vio que fruncía el ceño.

—Idiota... —su voz era brusca y extendiendo una mano la acercó a él—. Sabes que te quemas con facilidad. Cinco minutos bajo este sol y tendrás la piel al rojo vivo, cara mia. Ven a la sombra.

La preocupación que traspasaba su tono de voz y la calidez de su mirada le resultaban demasiado insoportables a Sere que se recordó que sólo era una fachada en pro de la recuperación de Hotaru. Optó finalmente por acercarse con el consuelo de que de un momento a otro Darien subiría a su despacho a trabajar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó a Hotaru.

—Bastante bien. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza —dijo la chica levantando con una sonrisa avergonzada la vista de la revista que esta devorando —. Y sigo sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido desde vuestra luna de miel. Espero que tú me ayudes a llenar las lagunas.

—Vive el presente —dijo Darien con suavidad alcanzando un bote de crema y poniendo un poco en su mano. A continuación se dispuso a extenderla en la espalda de Sere con un suave masaje.

No pudo evitar volver la cabeza para mirarlo y al momento sus miradas chocaron, dejando tras de sí un reguero ardiente igual que cuando se tocaban. Las manos de Darien conocían su cuerpo a la perfección.

Sere ahogó un gemido frustrado. Hacía menos de una hora que la había dejado completamente satisfecha en la cama. Y aun así parecía que su cuerpo no había tenido suficiente...

—Ahora ya sé dónde se quedó mi memoria —rió Hotaru poniéndose boca abajo y cubriéndose los ojos en señal de horror fingido—. Debió ser cuando os vi en vuestra luna de miel. Si seguís estando así después de un año y medio, debe haber sido insoportable estar con vosotros de recién casados. ¿Salíais de la cama alguna vez?

—¡Hotaru! —exclamó Darien frunciendo el ceño en señal de desaprobación—. No quiero que hables así.

—No soy una niña, Darien —dijo Hotaru con suavidad—, y sé lo que ocurre en la vida. Si no lo supiera, entonces tendrías de qué preocuparte.

Sere miraba con la boca abierta, atónita. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Hotaru contradecir a su hermano.

—Me preocuparía de todas formas —dijo Darien con voz grave extendiendo la mano hacia el pelo oscuro de su hermana en un gesto de afecto—. Preocuparse entra dentro del papel de hermano mayor, ¿sabes?

—Pero ahora tienes una mujer de la que preocuparte, Darien —dijo Hotaru sonriendo y bostezando a continuación—. Lo que me pregunto es cómo no habéis tenido niños aún.

Por primera vez en su vida probablemente, Darien pareció absolutamente descolocado. El silencio se alargó por momentos hasta que finalmente Sere habló.

—Probablemente haya sido por culpa mía —dijo con toda la tranquilidad alargando la mano hasta tomar la de Darien—. Tenía una profesión, ¿sabes? Una que amaba mucho y que implicaba viajar. No quería tener hijos inmediatamente. Por eso decidimos esperar.

No era una mentira pero tampoco la verdad. Lo cierto era que no habían decidido nada. Nunca habían discutido el tema. Parte de la tensión en los hombros de Darien pareció aliviarse y el apretón que Sere sintió en su mano era una señal de aprobación y gratitud.

—Me sorprende que te dejara esperar —dijo Hotaru poniéndose de lado y mirándolos con ojos divertidos—. Puede que haya perdido parte de mi memoria, pero sé que mi hermano es un hombre muy primitivo. Quiere que su mujer de a luz muchas miniaturas de sí mismo. Si te ha dejado en paz hasta ahora no debes dejarte engañar. Sólo está esperando el momento perfecto. Te dejará embarazada cualquier día.

Sere enrojeció y Darien frunció el ceño.

—Ya basta, Hotaru —sus palabras iban dirigidas a Hotaru, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Sere, vigilantes—. ¿Tienes demasiado calor?

—No —contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. No era calor sino pánico. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en usar anticonceptivos...

Hizo un cálculo rápido y llegó a la conclusión de que no era muy posible que se quedara embarazada. Sería muy mala suerte. O tal vez buena. Por algún motivo, la idea de tener un hijo de Darien le gustaba a pesar de que su relación no tenía futuro.

—Has dicho que tenías una profesión —dijo Hotaru untándose crema en los brazos—. ¿Ya no la tienes?

—Ya no pinto murales —murmuró Sere alejándose de la idea del embarazo—. Ahora sólo pinto cuadros, casi siempre por encargo, así que ya no tengo que viajar tanto y, a veces... —se detuvo justo a tiempo cuando iba a decir que a veces ayudaba a su madre con las antigüedades revelando así que Darien y ella ya no estaban juntos—... a veces me dedico a hacer cosas en casa.

—Me encantaría pintar —dijo Hotaru con voz soñadora mientras se tumbaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados—. Parece relajante.

—Puede serlo —convino Sere—, pero a veces es frustrante. Cuando una pintura no sale como me gustaría me vuelvo loca.

—Me gustaría aprender. ¿Querrás enseñarme?

Sere miró a la chica con expresión de sorpresa y Hotaru abrió los ojos.

—Pareces sorprendida. ¿Odiaba pintar o qué?

Consciente de que Darien la miraba, Sere recuperó la calma.

—No lo sé. Nunca hablamos de ello, en realidad

Hotaru frunció el ceño mientras se apoyaba sobre un codo para mirarla.

—¿Qué me gustaba hacer entonces?

Sere la miró sin saber qué decir. La verdad no resultaba muy apropiada.

—Eras la típica adolescente. Te gustaba la ropa y estar con tus amigos...

—Amigos —Hotaru frunció el ceño burlonamente—. ¿Tenía un novio o algo así?

—No tenías novio. Era muy estricto en eso —dijo Darien tomando aire y sus rasgos parecieron tensarse—. Muchas de tus amigas se pasaban las noches en clubes nocturnos, bebiendo y acostándose con chicos. Afortunadamente para mí, tú nunca pareciste querer hacerlo.

Sere miró hacia el mar con mucho cuidado de no revelar nada con su expresión. La conversación se estaba moviendo en terreno peligroso.

—¿Y qué me gustaba hacer?

—Estudiar. A veces cenabas con la familia.

Sere fijó la mirada en el horizonte. Y a veces se agarraba cada berrinche que no quería salir de su habitación. Y cuando su hermano estaba fuera, se escapaba a algún club o invitaba a amigos a casa, amigos que Darien le había prohibido frecuentar.

El móvil de Darien sonó y éste se levantó.

—Tengo que contestar —dijo a modo de disculpa—. En seguida vuelvo —y se alejó por la arena.

—Continúa —dijo Hotaru alcanzando la botella de agua cuando su hermano se hubo alejado—. Ahora que no está puedes decirme la verdad.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Puede que haya perdido la memoria, pero algo de lo que Darien ha dicho no tiene sentido —murmuró Hotaru frotándose la frente con los dedos— Ojalá no me doliera tanto la cabeza. Me gustaría que esta nube que ciega mi mente desapareciera. Es como si las respuestas estuvieran ahí pero ocultas.

—Tal vez sea mejor que volvamos a la villa —sugirió Sere, pero Hotaru sacudió la cabeza.

—El dolor de cabeza siempre está. Puedo seguir aquí —miró hacia el mar e inhaló profundamente—. Me gusta.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sere mirándola sorprendida—. Me alegro.

—No me gustaba antes, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, solías decir que era aburrido. Pero ahora has madurado y... —Sere dudó.

—¿Menos irritante? —dijo Hotaru con sequedad—. Tenía novios, ¿verdad? Y él no lo sabía. Lo sé por tu cara.

Sere se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo responder? ¿Se suponía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Hotaru y que había sido uno de esos novios a quien había encontrado Darien aquella noche? No, claro que no podía. Tenía que concentrarse en facilitarle la recuperación para poder volver a Inglaterra lo antes posible.

—No creo que el pasado importe mucho —dijo Sere finalmente, sonriendo—. Y creo que es el presente lo que importa. Tienes que concentrarte en ponerte bien.

—Tengo esta niebla en el cerebro. Sé que las respuestas están en algún sitio, pero no puedo verlas.

En ese momento, Darien regresó y se tumbó en la manta con ellas.

—¿Por qué no estás trabajando? —murmuró Hotaru y Darien fijó una mirada burlona en Sere.

—Estoy aprendiendo a delegar —dijo él con suavidad y Sere no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lo siguiente será escuchar cómo hablas de tus sentimientos —dijo Sere.

—Será mejor que mantengas tus expectativas dentro de lo razonable, cara mia —dijo inclinándose hacia ella y dándole un beso en los labios entreabiertos—. Sigo siendo un hombre y los hombres, sobre todo los sicilianos, no conocen la debilidad.

—Querrás decir que no podéis mostrar debilidad —lo corrigió ella en un intento por aligerar la atmósfera cuya temperatura había empezado a subir por momentos.

—Probablemente sea culpa tuya —dijo Hotaru dando un bostezo—. Darien ha sido el hombre de la casa desde que tenía quince años. Todos nos apoyamos en él. Esperamos de él fortaleza y respuestas para todo. Si alguna vez viera una señal de vulnerabilidad en él, me entraría el pánico.

Sere se quedó en silencio tratando de digerir las palabras de Hotaru. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en ello. Sabía que su padre había muerto cuando era muy joven y sabía que se le consideraba el cabeza de familia, pero porque siempre había asumido que así eran las típicas familias sicilianas. Siguiendo un impulso se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa retadora.

—¿Te apetece darte un baño?

Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió al agua y se zambulló sin pensárselo. Y Darien tras ella. Sere dio un grito al notar el agua fría y él la rodeó por la cintura riendo.

—No me metas debajo del agua —suplicó ella tratando de encontrar el equilibrio en él—. Qué fría.

—Aún no hace demasiado calor. Dentro de poco, el agua estará más caliente. Y no olvides que te parece más fría porque el sol quema mucho. Si te quedas bajo el agua, no notarás el frío —los ojos de Darien relucían con la chispa traviesa y dando otro grito, Sere trató de zafarse.

Con toda la facilidad, la tomó en brazos y la suspendió fuera del agua mientras ella se sujetaba a él y pedía que no la tirara. Él lo hizo, claro. Cuando salió chapoteando Darien estaba riéndose y al poco ella también.

—Creo que me he bebido medio océano —dijo aclarándose el agua de los ojos—. ¡Ya vale!

—¿Te rindes?

—Nunca —sus ojos resplandecían—. Esperaré para pillarte por sorpresa y entonces me subiré encima de ti.

—¿Seguro? —dijo él con su acento siciliano sumamente marcado mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¡No! ¡Darien, otra vez no! Me pondré mala si trago más agua —trató de huir, pero era torpe dentro del agua y Darien la alcanzó rápidamente.

Pero esta vez no trató de meterla debajo del agua. En vez de eso, la rodeó con sus brazos y la miró oculto tras sus espesas pestañas.

—Esto me recuerda a nuestra luna de miel —dijo él leyéndole la mente.

—No, Darien...

Ella no quería volver allí. No quería revivir el pasado. Se trataba de fingir para ayudar a Hotaru y después continuaría con su vida.

—Hacía mucho que no te veía reír así —dijo él con voz grave y levantando una mano le retiró el pelo dorado de la cara—. Cuando te conocí, no parabas de reir. Siempre reías, incluso en los momentos menos oportunos. No podías evitarlo.

Consciente del calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y de sus dedos en su pelo, Sere intentó respirar normalmente.

—Cuando te conocí, tú también reías. En nuestra luna de miel, te reías mucho.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? —preguntó él rodeándole el óvalo de la cara con las manos.

—¿Me estás preguntando que cuándo dejé de reír? —preguntó ella apartando la mirada, incapaz de soportar tanto dolor—. Supongo que fue cuando volvimos a Roma. Estabas trabajando. Yo también. Los dos estábamos estresados...

—Si no hubieses insistido en trabajar tanto, habrías sufrido menos estrés...

—¡Maldita sea, Darien! —Sere se liberó y lo miró fijamente—. ¡No empecemos otra vez! Yo quería trabajar. Tú lo sabías. Pintar es parte de lo que soy.

—Nunca pretendí que dejaras de pintar.

—Pero tampoco me animaste. No querías que otros disfrutaran con mi trabajo. No querías que tuviera ningún tipo de carrera profesional.

—No la necesitabas. Como tú acabas de señalar, nuestras vidas estaban muy estresadas. Tu insistencia en continuar con tu carrera no hizo sino aumentar la presión.

—¿Y por qué tenía que hacer yo todo el sacrificio? Tú sólo pensabas en ti y en tus necesidades. ¿Y qué ocurría con las mías? Yo necesitaba una ocupación. No me gusta estar sentada como un jarrón en caso de que se te ocurra venir a casa en busca de sexo.

—No era así —dijo él poniéndose rígido.

—Así fue exactamente. Te casaste conmigo, Darien. Sabías la persona que era y, por alguna razón, en el momento que nos casamos, esperabas que me convirtiera en otra. Esperaras que encajara en el papel de la perfecta esposa italiana.

—No esperaba que encajaras en nada. Te lo di todo. Te di todo lo que necesitabas. Tu vida debería haber sido perfecta —inspiró profundamente—. Nuestro matrímonio debería haber sido perfecto.

—Lo que yo necesitaba no eran cosas materiales —dijo ella mirándolo llena de frustración—, pero tú estabas tan centrado en ti mismo que no te dabas cuenta.

—¿Qué sentido tiene ir a trabajar cuando de pronto te haces millonaria? —preguntó él mirándola con absoluta incomprensión masculina.

—Para ser un tipo tan brillante, eres muy tonto. ¿No lo sabías? —dijo ella apretando los puños—. No lo hacía por el dinero, algo que sabrías si te hubieras ocupado de hablar conmigo de vez en cuando en vez de desnudarme cada vez que nos veíamos.

Darien se quedó mirándola como si le hubiera golpeado y pareció haberse quedado sin palabras. Sere miró a su alrededor y se rió con amargura.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es todo esto? Nunca lo habíamos discutido en serio y, de pronto, estamos en medio del mar hablando cuando ya es demasiado tarde —miró hacia la arena y vio que Hotaru se levantaba—. Sabrá que estamos discutiendo si no tenemos cuidado. Deberíamos regresar.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió del agua y corrió hacia la chica. No quería seguir hablando del fracaso de su relación. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Cuando Hotaru recuperara la memoria, sus caminos se separarían. Y por mucho que se torturara, tendría que acostumbrarse.

**ESTO LES SERVIRA PARA SABER EN QUE SE EQUIVOCARON EN EL PASADO?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sara Morgan****–**

**CAPITULO 8**

Darien caminaba por su despacho luchando por contener unos sentimientos que no quería reconocer. Estaba volviendo a suceder. Unos pocos días habían bastado para hacerlo caer bajo su embrujo. No le bastaba con tenerla en su cama todas las noches, quería tenerla en su vida.

Sin prestar atención a la espectacular vista, Darien miró distraídamente por la ventana recordando la conversación de la playa.

No era un hombre introspectivo, ni dado a recordar el pasado. Pensaba que no tenía sentido. Y, sin embargo, desde la conversación no había sido capaz de concentrarse en nada. Sere lo había acusado de pensar sólo en sí mismo. A él, que trabajaba sin parar para poder dar a su familia un estilo de vida lleno de lujos.

¿Cómo podía decir que sólo pensaba en sí mismo? Él había contribuido a aquel matrimonio con todo lo que tenía. Le había ofrecido compromiso y ella se lo había tirado a la cara.

Convencido de que no se podía comprender a las mujeres, decidió repasar lo que había sido su matrimonio desde un ángulo diferente. El de Sere. Se preguntó si tan ciego había estado a sus necesidades y frunció el ceño. Se preguntó también si habría sido cierto que su relación cambio cuando volvieron a Roma después de la luna de miel. Se había dado cuenta del cambio, pero no se lo había planteado hasta ese momento.

Echó la vista atrás y se removió inquieto al darse cuenta por primera vez de que realmente había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando y desatendiendo a su esposa.

Pero todas las novias que había tenido antes se habían mostrado encantadas de su libertad para poder gastar ilimitadamente y había supuesto que Sere sería igual. Pero en vez de ello, cuando regresaba a su palazzo la encontraba esperándolo impaciente hasta que decidió dejar de hacerlo y empezar a trabajar de nuevo.

Entonces ocurrió que en algunas ocasiones no había estado en casa cuando él llegaba.

Apretó los dientes al reconocer que no había reaccionado bien al hecho de que su mujer quisiera mantener una carrera profesional. Pero él no era precisamente un tipo moderno. Se pasó la mano por la nuca al recordar la noche en que llegó a casa improvisadamente y encontró a un hombre desnudo en su dormitorio.

Rompió a sudar y sus músculos se tensaron en reacción instintiva y territorial. No, en determinados aspectos no era un hombre moderno. Pero en otros... Se detuvo un segundo y miró a su alrededor antes de levantar el teléfono.

Hotaru no cenó con ellos.

—Le duele la cabeza —explicó Sere cuando Darien apareció en la terraza vestido con unos pantalones informales y una camiseta polo que no le pasaron inadvertidos a Sere aunque se apresurara a fijar su atención en el horizonte.

Sabía que si se quedaba mirándolo a él, sería su destrucción porque siempre quería más. Disfrutar de todo él era un deseo que la consumía.

Esperaba que se sentara frente a ella, pero cuando notó el roce de su pierna contra la suya desnuda no pudo evitar dar un brinco.

—¿Vino? —preguntó pero le sirvió la copa sin esperar respuesta y después llenó la suya—. ¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Tengo que llamar al médico?

—Creo que ha estado levantada demasiado tiempo hoy —contestó Sere tratando de alejar su silla—. Mañana tendrá que echar un poco la siesta.

Darien asintió y se sirvió unas aceitunas mientras se reclinaba en su silla para dejar que le sirvieran el primer plato.

—Empieza a tener buen aspecto.

Sere no conseguía concentrarse. ¿Por qué habría tenido que sentarse tan cerca si Hotaru ni siquiera estaba presente? Incapaz de soportar la tensión, se levantó de la mesa.

—No tengo mucha hambre. Creo que bajaré a pintar a la playa un rato.

—Siéntate —dijo él sosteniéndola por la muñeca—. Tenemos que hablar. Y deberías comer. Esta mozzarella es deliciosa. Mi primo tiene uno de los rebaños de búfalas más importantes. La leche es un poco fuerte para beberla pero el queso es extraordinario. Pruébalo.

Sere no quería comer ni tampoco hablar, pero una mirada y supo que no tenía alternativa así que decidió sentarse y tomó el tenedor.

—¿De qué sirve hablar si Hotaru no está aquí para oírlo? —murmuró Sere.

—No se trata de Hotaru —dijo él soltándole la mano y tomando su tenedor—. Se trata de nosotros. Quiero hablar de nuestro matrimonio. Estar aquí me ha recordado lo que teníamos al principio.

Su voz raspaba el aire y Sere supo instintivamente que Darien había estado pensando en lo mismo que ella y que había sido igualmente doloroso.

—Debimos damos cuenta de que nunca funcionaría —dijo ella tomando su copa.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

—Porque no era real. Cuando nos conocimos, no teníamos nada en común excepto nuestro cuerpo —dijo ella sonrojándose al recordarlo—. Nos pasábamos todo el tiempo en la cama.

—No siempre en la cama, cara mia —bromeó él con suavidad acariciando con su mirada las mejillas sonrojadas, claramente divertido—. A veces lo hacíamos en el suelo, a veces en el sofá. A veces en la playa. Varias veces, nosotros...

—Vale, vale —lo interrumpió ella tratando de evitar recordarlo—. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Al principio, nuestra relación era puro sexo. No dedicamos tiempo a conocernos. Cuando regresamos a Roma, de pronto volvimos a ser nosotros. Y éramos unos extraños, Darien. Nunca nos conocimos. Tú siempre estabas fuera.

—Reduje mis viajes de forma drástica —se quejó él—. Dormí más en casa durante nuestro matrimonio de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos diez años.

—Sexo, Darien —dijo ella sin más—. Siempre volvías por el sexo, pero casi nunca cenabas en casa y nunca hablábamos. ¿Te das cuenta de que había días en los que no hablábamos de nada?

—Trabajaba mucho... tenía un negocio que atender —dijo él inspirando profundamente.

—¿De veras? —dijo ella jugueteando con el vino—. ¿O acaso tenias miedo de la intimidad?

—Teníamos intimidad —dijo él tras un largo silencio.

—Otra vez, sexo —murmuró ella bebiendo un poco de vino para mostrarse más valiente—. Nunca compartiste nada conmigo excepto tu cuerpo y tu cuenta corriente.

—Te lo di todo.

—Me diste regalos. Dinero otra vez. Contigo, todo se reduce al dinero.

—Eso es porque he visto lo que la falta de dinero puede hacerle a una familia —dijo él con repentina dureza y ella lo miró ligeramente sorprendida por el tono.

—El dinero no lo es todo, Darien.

—Intenta decírselo a una mujer que ha perdido a su marido y su única fuente de alimento para sus dos hijos —dijo con dureza—. Trata de decírselo a una familia al borde de la inanición, y de perder su casa.

Era tan inusual en Darien escucharlo hablar de sus sentimientos que, por un momento, Sere guardó silencio. Instintivamente supo que hablaba de su madre.

Tenía miedo de decir nada por si Darien volvía a retraerse igual que tantas veces en el pasado cada vez que ella había intentado que le hablara de su niñez y de su padre.

—Pero tú le serviste de apoyo.

—Tenía quince años —dijo él mirándola con gesto impaciente—. No estaba lo que se dice en posición de darle el apoyo que necesitaba —contestó él tomando la copa—. No suelo hablar de esto y después de esta noche no quiero que se vuelva a sacar el tema, pero antes de despreciar la importancia del dinero con tanta facilidad, deberías saber lo que es no tenerlo.

Parecía frío, distante y Sere se había quedado inmóvil, temerosa de decir algo inadecuado.

—Cada día, mi madre se quedaba sin comer para que a mí no me faltara, pero mi hermana apenas tenía unas semanas de edad y como mi madre no comía no podía alimentarla. Se le secó la leche —se frotó la nariz con los dedos y cerró los ojos como si no soportara la visión—. Mi hermana se pasaba la noche llorando porque tenía hambre y mi madre lloraba con ella. Empecé a rechazar la comida para que mi madre pudiera comer.

—Darien... —Sere tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Darien dio un golpe en la mesa y sus ojos se mostraron repentinamente fieros.

—¿Sabes lo que es estar realmente hambriento?

Sere sacudió la cabeza incapaz de hablar y Darien soltó una risotada amarga.

—Pues yo sí, cara mia. Y también mi madre —dijo él mirando su plato, recordando lo que había sido no tener cubiertas ni las necesidades más básicas—. Y al final, fue el hambre lo que me llevó a triunfar.

Su expresión era tan sombría que Sere deseaba tocarle para tratar de reconfortarlo de alguna forma, pero instintivamente sabía que ofrecerle comprensión en aquel punto sería un insulto para su orgullo de siciliano.

—Acudí a mi vecino, el padre de Malachate —dijo con tono inexpresivo—. Le pedí trabajo. Cualquier trabajo. Sólo necesitaba dinero para alimentar a mi familia. Él apenas tenía para su propia familia, pero me dio lo que pudo y yo en pago trabajé para él, aunque apenas había trabajo, pero él comprendió lo que significaba ser siciliano y un hombre de honor. Sabía que yo tenía que hacer algo por el dinero y sabía que algún día se lo devolvería.

Sere tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. La imagen de Darien cuando era niño, decidido a dar de comer a su madre y a su hermanita, era insoportable.

—Y Malachate sigue contigo.

—Nuestra relación está más allá de la amistad. Mi familia le debe a la suya todo. Sin la ayuda de su padre, habríamos muerto de hambre.

Pero fue Darien quien encontró la solución. Fue él quien trabajó para su familia. No era de extrañar que su madre se mostrara tan protectora con él, y que el dinero fuera tan importante para ellos. De pronto, se sintió avergonzada. Era fácil despreciar el dinero cuando siempre habías tenido el suficiente para vivir.

—Y has pagado la deuda que tenías con su padre.

—Económicamente, con creces. Y la lealtad entre nuestras familias es incuestionable.

Sere guardó silencio un momento, conmovida por la inesperada visión del carácter de Darien y de su pasado, y por la lealtad que había mostrado hacia su familia.

Pero también sintió envidia por no haber sido objeto de la misma clase de lealtad.

—Y tu madre dependía de ti para todo. Ahora lo comprendo. Para ellas, eres una especie de dios. Pero yo no lo sabía —se limitó a decir con la esperanza de que comprendiera aunque sabía que no sería así—. Yo no quería tu dinero. Yo sólo te quería a ti, Darien. Quería conocer hasta el más recóndito lugar de tu alma. Quería saber lo que te hacía reaccionar, lo que te hacía reír, y lo que te asustaba. Quería saber lo que te movía en la vida y quería que tú mostrases el mismo interés en mí.

—Me casé contigo. Supuse que eso confirmaba mi interés —dijo con sequedad y Sere sintió de nuevo un golpe en el corazón.

—¿Por qué? —su voz era apenas un susurro—. ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

—Porque cuando te hice mía, dejarte estaba fuera de toda lógica —respondió inmediatamente con un tono que denotaba posesión.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo ella con calma—. Me dejaste ir, Darien.

—Tú te fuiste —dijo él tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa.

—Ni siquiera trataste de detenerme. Y tampoco viniste a buscarme.

—Me traicionaste —dijo él apurando el vino.

—Era inocente.

—Los inocentes no huyen —dijo él dejando la copa en la mesa con un golpe.

—Pero cuando uno está muy enfadado, sí lo hace. Y yo lo estaba —dijo ella poniéndose en pie—. Enfadada contigo, Darien, enfadada con... —se detuvo antes de nombrar a Hotaru, recordándose que no tenía sentido hacerlo—. No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él con voz velada, pasándose la mano por la nuca como un hombre que se ha enfrentado a unos demonios con los que no quería enfrentarse.

—Tú has sacado el tema.

—Ha sido un error. Dejémoslo —gruñó—, antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Sere miró la mesa. Ella se arrepentía de tantas cosas que no podía añadir más aún. Se arrepentía de haber dejado que la distancia creciera entre ambos, de haberse marchado aquel día, de no haberse quedado para luchar por su hombre.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir a sus ojos y escuchó el sonido sibilante de la voz de Darien que se había dado cuenta de la emoción causada.

—Eso no —dijo con voz grave tomándola de la nuca y acercando su boca a la de ella—. Eres la única mujer que nunca ha utilizado las lágrimas.

—No estoy llorando —murmuró—. Nunca lloro.

—Siempre tan dura —dijo él besándola, tentador, y ambos sabían a lo que aquello conducía.

—No soy tan dura —dijo ella rodeándole la nuca con una mano, acercándolo a ella, notando la tensión—. Ojalá me lo hubieras contado antes.

—No es algo de lo que suela hablar

Notaba su cercanía, su cálido aliento acariciándole, los labios, y entonces una especie de vacío en el estómago. Necesitaba estar con él. En ese momento. Y el futuro no importaba. Sólo importaba cuánto lo necesitaba, cuánto lo amaba.

Cuando estaban casados, había deseado hasta la última fibra de su ser. Ahora estaba desesperada por tener lo que él pudiera darle, mientras fuera posible. No importaba que hubiera pasado todo un año intentando aprender a vivir sin él.

Sin separar los labios de ella, Darien se levantó y la tomó en brazos.

—Tenemos suerte de que nuestra habitación esté tan cerca, cara mia —dijo él con un gemido mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba después con una patada. La depositó en la cama y se puso encima de ella, una mano acariciándole el pelo mientras la otra se ocupaba de levantarle la falda—. Eres tan suave...

—Te deseo... —decía ella acariciandole la espalda—. Te deseo tanto —el sentimiento la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza hasta el punto de que casi le estaba suplicando—. Darien...

—Sé —su tono era bromista— que me deseas —dijo él terminando la frase de ella y tirando aún más de la falda hasta dejar a la vista su piel enfebrecida—. No tienes que decírmelo. Dices que no te conozco, pero hay cosas que sí conozco muy bien.

—No quiero esperar... ni un momento —dijo ella entre gemidos, retorciéndose bajo él.

—Dio, sólo tú puedes volver loco a un hombre cuerdo. Eres tan hermosa...

—Ahora. Ya —decía ella clavando las uñas en su espalda de pura desesperación, tras lo cual bajó las manos y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones con dedos temblorosos—. Darien, no puedo más...

Darien la besó con ardor mientras completaba lo que Sere no había podido. Al verlo liberado de la ropa, tomó en sus manos su miembro, totalmente enloquecida.

—Eres tan grande...

—Eso es porque estoy a punto de explotar —murmuró él depositando un reguero de pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello y tratando de zafarse de las manos ansiosas de Sere. —Dame un momento...

—No —la prueba de que él ardía tanto como ella no hizo sino multiplicar su desesperación—. Lo quiero ya. En este momento.

—Si vuelves a decirlo no soy responsable de mis actos —gimió él silenciándola de la única forma que sabía: con un beso.

Sere se dejó arrastrar hacia la profundidad del beso, flotando en una espiral de excitación hasta que finalmente notó el miembro erecto presionando contra su sexo. Su desesperación era tal que cuando la penetró con una embestida primitiva, no pudo por más que gritar su nombre y poco después todo su ser explotaba en un orgasmo tan intenso que apenas si podía respirar.

Su cuerpo se cerró alrededor de él, y con las piernas enrolladas alrededor de Darien, lo mantuvo pegado a ella. Su hombre. Siempre lo había sido.

—Sere... —dijo con voz casi gutural, consciente de que la violenta respuesta de Sere no hacía sino excitarlo más a él intensificando el interminable orgasmo de ella.

Era como si su cuerpo quisiera recuperar los meses de soledad que había pasado, y los que sobrevendrían cuando volvieran a separarse. Su reacción descontrolada efectivamente lo excitó de tal forma que pudo sentir los espasmos de placer mientras la sujetaba por las nalgas y penetraba en profundidad, hasta eyacular dentro de ella.

Pero sus cuerpos se mantuvieron unidos. Incluso cuando Darien rodó hacia un lado y se colocó de espaldas, la arrastró con él, dos cuerpos sudorosos, dos corazones latiendo al unísono.

Sere sólo podía pensar una cosa. ¿Darien creía de verdad que aquello podría ocurrirle con otro hombre? Ocurría con él porque era el hombre de su vida.

Como siempre, él ya no estaba cuando despertó. Tal vez había sido lo mejor porque despertarse al lado de un hombre al que le había suplicado era, en el mejor de los casos, humillante. Aún más cuando el hombre ya no la amaba y nunca volvería a amarla.

Se vistió con una falda y una camiseta y bajó a desayunar a pesar de que no le apetecía comer nada. Cuando llegó a la terraza, Darien se levantó y fue a su encuentro, saludándola con un dulce beso en la frente.

Habría sido la manera perfecta de comenzar una mañana si no fuera porque Hotaru estaba mirando y Sere sabía que ella era la razón de semejante alarde de afecto.

—Buenos días... —le dijo con voz grave y muy sexy.

Sere sintió un vacío en el estómago, de nuevo. No era posible que aún le quedaran ganas después de haber estado haciendo el amor casi toda la noche. Lo miró con gesto de impotencia, consciente de que bastaba con estar en la misma habitación que él para deshacerse de deseo.

Desolada por saber que nunca podría vivir sin él, se sentó a la mesa y entonces sí que todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo. Ante ella, había un cuenco con naranjas recién cortadas, aún con las hojas unidas al tallo. Lo miró y recibió de él una media sonrisa que le llegó al corazón.

—Pensé que podía ahorrarte el paseo hasta el huerto esta mañana —dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa—. Imaginé que estarías cansada.

Violentamente sonrojada, Sere tomó una naranja, conmovida por el gesto y preguntándose qué significaría.

—Gracias.

Desayunaron y charlaron de cosas superficiales. Darien se mostraba atento y afectuoso, pasándole la comida y asegurándose de que le daba la sombra.

Tanta amabilidad resultaba muy dolorosa porque ella sabía que no era real. Así era como ella había querido que fuera su relación, como había sido de hecho al principio, pero ella quería que fuera real.

—Hablando de sombra, hoy no voy a bajar a la playa —se lamentó Hotaru llevándose la mano a la cabeza—. Pasaré el día dentro de casa.

—Tal vez pueda sugerir algo para que te distraigas —dijo Darien con suavidad levantándose.

Curiosa, Sere miró a Hotaru pero ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin saber qué decir. Darien abrió la puerta de una habitación en la que Sere no había estado antes y entonces dejó escapar un grito de emoción al ver lo que había allí.

Parecía una tienda para artistas. Montones de cosas se apilaban en las mesas, aún sin desembalar.

—Darien...

—Dices que no pienso en ti, cara mia —dijo él con voz grave por la emoción y, por primera vez en su vida, parecía inseguro de algo—. Bueno, ahora estoy pensando en ti. Querías trabajar y ahora podrás hacerlo. Y puedes aprovechar y enseñar a Hotaru a pintar —se detuvo y la miró con cautela—. No lo he desembalado porque no sabía si preferirías hacerlo tú misma.

—¿Dónde has conseguido todo esto? —preguntó tomando un tubo de pintura.

—Llamé a tu madre —confesó Darien—, e hice que me lo enviaran. ¿Te gusta? Esta habitación está al norte. Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que sería un perfecto estudio.

—Pero éste era tu despacho —dijo ella dándose cuenta de pronto de qué habitación era.

—Prefería la vista de otra habitación —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia, pero había una calidez en su mirada que la tenía cautivada.

Por un momento, pensó que había hecho todo aquello por ella. Que la noche anterior lo había cambiado. Pero entonces recordó que algo así debía tener un motivo práctico y era Hotaru.

—Es precioso. Gracias —dijo con cierta rigidez. La magia del momento se había ensombrecido.

Darien frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras la miraba tratando de comprender. Al cabo, consultó el reloj.

—Hasta luego.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó a Sere y la besó en los labios entreabiertos, pero ésta no pudo responder. Era un recordatorio de la noche pasada y una promesa de lo que estaba por venir y ella no pudo responder. ¿Qué no habría dado ella por que Darien le hubiera facilitado un lugar donde pintar cuando estaban recién casados? Y qué no habría dado por que en ese momento el regalo fuera por ella y no por Hotaru?

—Es maravilloso, Darien. De verdad. Gracias —dijo ella consciente de que Darien la miraba.

—Os veré más tarde —dijo él desde la puerta sin volver la vista atrás y Sere lo miró salir con un nudo en la garganta. Hotaru no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

—Nunca pensé que vería a mi hermano tan loco por alguien —dijo Hotaru mientras examinaba las pinturas—. Y nunca pensé que lo vería abandonar su querido despacho. Ésta es la mejor habitación de la villa, ¿lo sabías?

—Es la mejor. Tiene una luz natural perfecta.

—No parece mi hermano, ¿verdad? Tomándose todo este tiempo lejos de la oficina...

—No, es cierto —dijo Sere tras dudarlo un poco y Hotaru hizo una mueca.

—Estoy siendo una molestia con todas esas preguntas, intentando completar un rompecabezas mental.

—No —dijo Sere sacudiendo la cabeza y en un impulso se inclinó y abrazó a la chica—. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Era cierto. La joven había cambiado tras el accidente. Ya no era una chica desafiante y malhumorada que le hacía la vida imposible y en su lugar había una chica dulce y moderada.

—Parece como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho antes —dijo Hotaru poniendo una mueca de sorpresa—. Pero en Roma vivía con vosotros. ¿No pasábamos tiempo juntas?

Sere se puso tensa al darse cuenta de que, sin querer, había estimulado a la chica para hacerle preguntas más y más comprometidas.

—Pues claro —mintió—, pero llevábamos vidas muy diferentes. ¿Qué me dices de esa pintura? ¿Empezamos con tus clases?

—Claro —dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa.

Darien miró la pintura y reconoció al instante el talento del lienzo. Descubrió otro lienzo e inspiró profundamente, cautivado por lo que estaba viendo. Era increíble. Un tanto incómodo, se dio cuenta de que nunca había prestado atención a su arte.

Había estado demasiado ocupado mirándola. Se acercó más para examinar las pinceladas atrevidas y llenas de color. El resultado era un tipo de pintura vibrante y llamativa, igual que su autora.

Uno a uno, fue revisando todos los lienzos apoyados cuidadosamente contra la pared. Como coleccionista, sabía instintivamente que estaba viendo algo especial. Como inversor, sabía que estaba viendo algo valioso. Pero como hombre, sabía que estaba viendo parte de una mujer. Su mujer.

¿Cómo podía haber esperado que dejara de hacer algo así? Debía haber sido como dejar de respirar para ella. Con el ceño profundamente fruncido, dejó las pinturas como estaban contra la pared y se dirigió hacia el caballete. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado alguna vez que el matrimonio con él bastaría para satisfacerla?

Lo cierto era que había estado tan obsesionado con ella físicamente que no se había preocupado mucho de otros aspectos para su felicidad. Había seguido dedicando sus esfuerzos al trabajo sin pararse a pensar qué estaría haciendo ella. Había dado por supuesto que comería con su familia, saldría de compras... pero la verdad era que no había utilizado ni una vez la tarjeta de crédito que le había dado.

Llegar a la conclusión de que su comportamiento no había hecho nada para mejorar su relación le resultaba bastante incómodo. Era cierto que no había deseado que trabajara. No le había gustado llegar y encontrar la casa vacía. Lo que sólo podía significar dos cosas: que era un egoísta obsesionado por el control o que no soportaba estar sin Sere. Consciente ahora de que tenía un problema, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma agradable y Sere tenía que recordarse de vez en cuando que todo era una farsa. Que todo acabaría cuando Hotaru recuperara la memoria. Pero de momento todo era perfecto. Le encantaba la nueva faceta de Darien que se deshacía en atenciones con ella. Quería conocer cada recodo de su vida. Y por la noche, hacían el amor sin parar.

Llevaban ya dos semanas en la isla y Sere se encontraba un día pintando en la terraza cuando Hotaru hizo un terrible gesto de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sere frunciendo el ceño.

—La cabeza... no sé lo que me pasa —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

—Recuéstate —dijo Sere tomándola del brazo y acompañándola al interior—. El médico dijo que tenías que descansar. Probablemente no hayas dormido lo suficiente.

Hotaru no se resistió y se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Profundamente preocupada, Sere le quitó las sandalias y cerró las persianas.

—Así. Dentro de un rato te encontrarás mejor. Llámame si necesitas algo. Estaré en la terraza.

Y diciendo esto salió sin hacer ruido, consciente de que su felicidad sólo duraría mientras Hotaru no recordara el pasado. Tarde o temprano, acabaría por recordar y toda la pantomima terminaría.

Y tenía razón. Horas después, hacia la medianoche...

**PARECE QUE AMBOS SE HAN DADO CUENTA DE LOS ERRORES QUE COMETIERON EN SU MATRIMONIO…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Sara Morgan**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Esclavos de la Pasion**

**-** **Sara Morgan****–**

**CAPITULO 9**

Se despertaron al oír los sollozos.

—Dio, es Hotaru —dijo Darien saliendo de la cama como una exhalación tras los gritos de dolor de su hermana. Sólo se detuvo para ponerse una bata por encima y salió seguido por Sere.

La cama de Hotaru era un caos. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y Hotaru estaba hecha un ovillo tembloroso en el suelo, una mirada de loca en su rostro surcado de lágrimas.

Parecía atormentada y Darien se acuclilló a su lado muerto de preocupación. Habló en italiano, con suavidad, tratando de calmar a su hermana con su voz profunda y segura, pero la chica se alejó.

—¡No! ¡No me toques! —dijo alejándose. Lo miró con gesto acusador y finalmente se tapó la cara—. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Los dos me mentisteis!

—Hotaru, estás molesta, pero... —dijo Darien inspirando profundamente pero Hotaru lo interrumpió.

—Claro que estoy molesta! —dijo entre sollozos—. He tenido una horrible pesadilla y al despertar lo he recordado. Todo. ¡Todo, Darien! Eso incluye el hecho de que Sere y tú habéis estado separados todo este año.

Darien cerró los ojos brevemente y lanzó un juramento.

—Tienes que calmarte, piccola. Todo va a salir bien.

—No. Tú no lo sabes. No sabes nada.

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza y siguió sollozando hasta que Darien se inclinó y la tomó en brazos. La depositó en la cama sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpecillo sollozante.

Mientras, Sere observaba horrorizada la escena, sintiéndose impotente. ¿Qué la habría inducido a semejante ataque? ¿Era sólo la recuperación de la memoria? De pronto, deseó haber averiguado más cosas sobre la amnesia.

—Tienes que dejar de llorar —dijo Darien con voz grave, acariciándole el pelo oscuro con suavidad—. Te pondrás enferma otra vez, piccola. Sé que recuperar la memoria ha debido ser un tremendo susto.

—No estoy asustada por haber recuperado la memoria —susurró Hotaru secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano como una niña—. Es por lo que he recordado.

Ahogando un sollozo, levantó la cara y miró a Sere con verdadera angustia. Al mirarla así, Sere no tuvo duda de qué era lo que había recordado.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas recordado, pertenece al pasado —dijo con suma tranquilidad y en un impulso se inclinó y acarició a la joven en la mejilla—. Creo que debería quedarse ahí y preocuparte sólo del presente y del futuro.

—Pero... —los ojos de Hotaru se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Creo que será mejor darte algo para el dolor de cabeza —dijo Sere con firmeza al tiempo que recogía las sábanas del suelo—. Y después, volverás a la cama. Recuperar la memoria tiene que haber sido duro.

—Habéis estado separados, pero durante los últimos días os habéis comportado como amantes esposos —dijo Hotaru mirándolos alternativamente—. ¿Lo habéis hecho por mí? —y al decirlo había en su voz un tono esperanzado que sólo Sere pudo comprender. Sabía lo que Hotaru quería oír. Que su hermano y ella se habían reconciliado y que lo que había hecho en el pasado ya no tenía importancia. Pero no podía decirle eso.

—Los médicos dijeron que no debías sufrir sobresaltos —dijo Darien acariciándole el pelo, mirándola profundamente emocionado—. Cuando despertaste en el hospital sólo recordabas haber llegado aquí durante nuestra luna de miel. Nada más. Y parecías tan feliz de ver a Sere. Decirte que ya no estábamos juntos habría sido muy desagradable.

—Pero me siento tan mal... —dijo Hotaru retorciéndose.

—Es normal —Darien trató de tranquilizarla—. Aún estás sufriendo los efectos del golpe en la cabeza.

Sólo Sere sabía que Hotaru no estaba hablando de su estado físico. Trató una vez más de tranquilizarla.

—Deja de preocuparte. Nada importa ahora excepto tu recuperación.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —Hotaru estaba temblando y Darien se levantó lanzando un juramento.

—Voy a llamar al médico.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Sere dirigiéndose a la puerta. Era evidente que su presencia no estaba resultando muy beneficiosa para Hotaru y, de no decirle a Darien la verdad, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Sintiéndose terriblemente desdichada, llamó al médico y después regresó al dormitorio en el que momentos antes Darien y ella dormían abrazados. Por última vez. Cerró los ojos un momento y después buscó su maleta.

No tenía sentido quedarse. Hotaru había recuperado la memoria y era evidente que su presencia la molestaba por recordarle su comportamiento de otro tiempo.

Incapaz de sostenerse en pie, se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó que su mente vagara hacia aquella terrible noche.

Darien estaba de viaje en Nueva York y ella dormía pero, de pronto, un ruido la despertó. Era pasada la medianoche y llevaba dos horas durmiendo. A juzgar por las risas ahogadas que llegaban desde el otro lado de su habitación, Hotaru había vuelto a dejar entrar a un chico a pesar de que Darien le tenía prohibido salir con chicos.

Sere no sabía qué hacer. La chica ya la odiaba. Si salía al pasillo y la reñía, su relación se resentiría aún más. Pero por otro lado, por Darien tenía que tratar de hacerla comprender su punto de vista.

—Tienes quince años y no me gusta verte con chicos —le había dicho Darien claramente una semana antes—. Tienes que concentrarte en tus estudios. Ya habrá tiempo para chicos después.

—¡No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

—Sí que puedo. Y tú tendrás que mostrar más respeto mientras vivas en mi casa —le había dicho Darien con un tono letalmente suave que hizo que Hotaru temblara de ira que sabía que no debía irritar a su hermano cuando se ponía así—. Si me entero de que has estado saliendo con chicos, te enviaré de nuevo a Sicilia.

Sere mientras tanto se debatía en silencio tratando de decidir qué hacer. Aún estaba en ello cuando la puerta se abrió y el novio de Hotaru se deslizó dentro, totalmente desnudo.

Sin decir una palabra, se metió con ella en la cama y le tapó la boca con la mano para que no gritara.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Claro que, por otro lado, eres tan hermosa que tal vez no lo sienta. Ya veo por qué su hermanito se ha casado contigo.

El chico apestaba a alcohol y Sere comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse cuando, de repente, las luces se encendieron y Darien apareció en la puerta, rojo de ira, y tras él, Hotaru, con una sonrisa engreída.

—Oh, Sere... —Hotaru puso un tono de lo más convincente—... traté de advertirte.

Darien tenía la mirada fija en el hombre desnudo.

—Sal de mi casa mientras puedas. Tienes dos minutos antes de que te haga picadillo —dijo Darien a punto de perder los nervios.

El novio de Hotaru no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Al ver la expresión iracunda de Darien salió de la cama como una exhalación y echó a correr por el pasillo aún desnudo.

Darien miró entonces a Sere que seguía en la cama, temblando por lo que acababa de ocurrir y sin poder comprender cómo había ocurrido. Ella nunca cerraba con pestillo. Nunca lo había creído necesario. Debía haber entrado por error en su dormitorio. Pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho sobre su belleza y se dio cuenta de que no había sido un accidente.

Sus ojos fueron a parar a Hotaru que se ocultaba detrás de su hermano y supo exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Hotaru sabía que si Darien la descubría con un hombre en la casa, la devolvería a Sicilia y eso para la Joven sería la peor de las torturas. Pero le resultaba difícil creer que la chica pudiera caer tan bajo.

Sere intentó sentarse en la cama, sin poder dejar de mirar a Hotaru, esperando que ésta dijera la verdad. Pero no dijo nada. Y todavía tuvo la desfachatez de Posar su mano solidaria sobre el hombro de su hermano. El la rechazó con un gesto rabioso y salió de la habitación seguido por su hermana.

Por un momento, Sere permaneció allí sentada, temblando pero entonces su sentido de la justicia afloró. ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! Y se negaba a llevarse las culpas por las fechorías de la hermana de Darien. Se vistió rápidamente y lo encontró en su despacho. Junto a él, había una botella de vino tinto medio vacía.

—Si has venido a tratar de convencerme de tu inocencia pierdes el tiempo —dijo Darien apurando la copa y mirándola con los ojos brillantes—. No quiero escucharte.

—¿No te interesa la verdad?

—La verdad es que he encontrado a mi mujer desnuda en la cama con otro hombre. Para darme una explicación aparte de la obvia tendrás que reunir toda tu imaginación —dijo él ciñendo con dedos férreos la copa.

Sere lo miró impotente. Ya la había declarado culpable antes de hablar a pesar de ser inocente.

—No confías en mí, ¿verdad? Después de todos estos meses, y todo lo que hemos compartido, no confías en mí.

—Confío en lo que vi.

—Usa tu cerebro, Darien —dijo ella. Nunca le había suplicado a nadie hasta ese momento. Sabía que la escena tenía muy mal arreglo y que su situación no era ciertamente buena. Decirle la verdad implicaría a su hermana y destruiría para siempre su relación, pero no decirlo destruiría su matrimonio y no estaba preparada. —Sabes cuánto te quiero. Siempre te lo estoy diciendo —añadió.

—Y también me dices siempre que te sientes sola y aburrida cuando estoy fuera trabajando —contestó él mirándola a los ojos. Parece que te has buscado una distracción, hermosa mía.

—Eso no es lo que ha pasado.

—Vete —dijo con un rugido de furia producida por los celos—, mientras decido qué hacer.

Que se negara a escucharla fue el golpe que desencadenó su propia furia.

—¿Mientras tú decides qué hacer? Pues deja que te ahorre el esfuerzo, Darien. Yo tomaré la decisión por los dos. Te dejo, abandono esta parodia de relación que llamamos matrimonio. Estoy harta de pasar el día esperándote. No quieres una compañera. No quieres igualdad en una relación. Sólo quieres una amante fija en casa y no estoy dispuesta a seguir siéndolo. Me merezco algo más.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y al cerrar la puerta oyó cómo la copa que Darien sostenía se hacía añicos contra la madera.

De vuelta al presente, Sere se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser práctica. No podía cambiar las cosas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Pensó que lo mejor sería irse de allí con discreción, sin implicarse en incómodas despedidas para no someter a Hotaru a ningún otro trauma.

Buscó el bolso, comprobó que tenía el pasaporte y llamó a Malachate para pedirle un coche. Con la esperanza de que la actividad frenética de la casa con los médicos y todo ocultarían su partida, Sere se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Aunque el sol apenas había salido, hacía muy buena temperatura y, mirando al cielo, se dijo que iba a ser otro precioso día. Un día que ella no podría disfrutar.

—¿Te marchas? —preguntó Malachate.

—Ya es hora —consiguió responder ella—. Esto no era para siempre, Malachate. Los dos lo sabemos.

El hombre frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado con el hecho de que se marchara.

—¿Lo sabe el jefe? Creo que debería...

—Tengo que irme, Malachate —se apresuró a decir ella—. No te preocupes. Darien lo sabe.

Se tranquilizó pensando que no estaba mintiendo. Darien lo sabía. Le había dejado perfectamente claro que la parodia duraría mientras Hotaru recuperaba la memoria.

Sere se metió en el coche pensando que le habría gustado que Hotaru hubiera tardado un poco más en recuperarla. Pero la chica estaba bien y tenía que alegrarse por ello. Desde la ventanilla del coche contempló el amanecer camino del aeropuerto absorbiendo la última vista de Sicilia porque sabía que nunca regresaría.

—Es fantástico —dijo Seiya contemplando el cuadro extasiado—. Un poco tarde, pero ha merecido la pena esperar.

—Tuve que abandonar Inglaterra inesperadamente —se limitó a decir Sere envolviendo el cuadro y ayudándolo a sacarlo del estudio.

Hacía dos semanas que había regresado y se movía como un autómata. Desde que abandonara Sicilia, la vida había perdido el brillo y también ella.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Seiya frunció el ceño y Sere volvió al presente.

—Lo siento. Estaba en otro sitio...

—Es él otra vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Seiya con exasperación mientras se dirigían hacia el coche para meter el cuadro. Sere consiguió sonreír.

—Soy un caso perdido.

—Pues entonces te alegrará oír lo que tengo que decirte —suspiró Seiya.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Un deportivo carísimo se está dejando la suspensión en este camino que tú llamas carretera —dijo Seiya estirando el cuello por encima del hombro de Sere—. Creo que vas a tener compañía. Siciliana, para más señas.

Sere creyó que el corazón dejaba de latirle. Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos largas y torturadoras semanas durante las cuales no había dejado de pensar en lo que habría pasado tras su marcha. En una agonía sin límites pensó una y otra vez si Hotaru habría confesado y si Darien iría a buscarla tras conocer la verdad.

Había pasado los días en un estado de excitación a la espera de verlo llegar y ahora que estaba a punto de ocurrir no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando lo vio salir del coche.

Pero no la estaba mirando a ella sino a Seiya con evidente hostilidad, los anchos hombros cuadrados dispuesto a enfrentarse a él.

Seiya también se había dado cuenta de ello porque ya se dirigía hacia su furgoneta, intimidado.

—De acuerdo... —estaba diciendo sin dejar de mirar a Darien—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Buena decisión —dijo entonces Darien con voz sedosa, en sus ojos zafiros un brillo de advertencia que sólo a un tonto le pasaría inadvertida.

Sere miraba la escena totalmente exasperada. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? Ya era tarde para fingirse el marido celoso.

—Espero que les guste —dijo Sere a Seiya—. Y gracias, Seiya.

—Cuando quieras. Ya sabes que puedes llamarme —dijo esto y miró a continuación a Darien y Sere cerró la puerta y se echó hacia atrás para dejarle ir.

—¿Por qué le has dado las gracias? —el tono de Darien era frío como el hielo y Sere dejó escapar un suspiro.

No estaba de humor para un enfrentamiento y el gesto de Darien le decía que eso era precisamente lo que iba a haber.

—Por ser un buen amigo —dijo ella con cautela y al momento supo que había cometido un error.

—¿Qué tipo de amigo? —Darien apretó los labios y el color tiñó sus mejillas.

—Esto es completamente ridículo —murmuró Sere—. Te comportas como un marido celoso y ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Sigues siendo mi mujer.

—Sólo en un papel.

—No sólo en el papel —dijo él inspirando profundamente al tiempo que se mesaba el cabello negro—. Si vuelves a dejarme sin decirme nada no seré responsable de mis actos. Es la ségunda vez que lo haces. No habrá una tercera.

—Yo... —Sere no sabía qué decir. Estaba segura de que él había dejado claro que quería que se fuera.

—Tú eres una mujer —dijo él al borde de la paciencia—. Se supone que tienes que mostrarte furiosa conmigo y enfadarte. Se supone que tienes que expresar tus sentimientos. No se supone que tengas que salir corriendo.

El asombro de Sere iba en aumento. Aquella conversación no estaba siendo lo que ella esperaba.

—Peró tú no expresas tus sentimientos.

—Yo soy un hombre —respondió él a su vez con tono seco—. Se supone que yo no expreso mis sentimientos.

—¿Pretendes decirme que yo tengo que contarte todo lo que siento sin recibir lo mismo a cambio?

—No —dijo él murmurando a continuación algo en italiano—. No es eso. Pero yo solía saber todo lo que pensabas. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ti. No eras una mujer complicada. No jugabas. Si estabas feliz, te mostrabas radiante y si estabas enfadada tirabas cosas. Y no dejabas de decirme cuánto me amabas.

Algo que él no le había dicho nunca, ni una sola vez.

—Esto no tiene sentido —murmuró Sere—. Me fui porque sinceramente no creí que tuviéramos nada más que decirnos. Hotaru había recuperado la memoria. Mi papel había terminado.

—No —dijo él avanzando hacia ella con la expresión de un hombre que sólo tiene una misión en la vida—. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no tengo intención de divorciarme de ti. Jamás.

Fue como si el corazón se le parara por un momento y entonces recordó la persona que estaba detrás de todo. Hotaru. Y por fin Darien debía haberse enterado de la verdad.

Sere lo miró sin poder reaccionar. Debería sentirse dichosa pero en vez de eso, se sentía sin fuerzas. ¿Qué cambiaba que Darien supiera la verdad? Nada.

—No es tan fácil, Darien. No creíste en mí y si Hotaru no hubiera decidido confesarte la verdad, seguirías sin creerme. No puedo estar con alguien así. ¿Qué pasará la próxima vez que Hotaru decida ocultar a otro de sus novios en mi dormitorio? ¿Confiarás en mí o tendré que esperar que otra persona confiese? Porque no ha sido fácil conseguir limpiar mi nombre.

Darien permaneció inmóvil mirándola fijamente. Ella le devolvió una mirada llena de exasperación. ¿Qué esperaba, que iba a olvidarlo como muchas otras cosas que habían ignorado? ¿No se daba cuenta de que sus problemas iban más allá de un solo incidente?

Darien abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Si vuelves a alejarte de mí así... —su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca como si le costara decirlo en inglés.

Sere frunció el ceño. Darien nunca tenía problemas para decir nada en esa lengua.

—Sólo digo que el hecho de que Hotaru te haya contado la verdad no cambia las cosas —dijo Sere sin emoción alguna—. No confiaste en mí y eso lo dice todo.

—¿Es eso? —su piel bronceada había adquirido un tono grisáceo y Sere lo miró con desconfianza, sin comprender su reacción. ¿Tan duro le parecía hablar de ello?

—Darien, los dos sabemos que si no te lo hubiera contado, tú no estarías aquí ahora.

Darien cerró los ojos brevemente y cuando los abrió seguía mostrándose inexpresivo.

—Quiero escuchar de tus labios lo que realmente ocurrió aquella noche. Y quiero que me lo cuentes ahora.

—¿,Y para eso has venido? ¿Para escucharme? —sin comprender por qué quería oírlo todo de nuevo después de la confesión de Hotaru, Sere lo miró con recelo—. ¿Por qué ahora? En aquel momento, ni siquiera me preguntaste.

—Te le pregunto ahora —dijo él visiblemente tenso.

—¿Por qué?

—Hazlo por mí —dijo él con un tono de voz más forzado de lo habitual.

—¿Aquí? O prefieres ir dentro?

Darien miró hacia la casita y se removió incómodo.

—Me parece que ya hemos tenido suficientes accidentes como para que ahora vaya yo y me lastime la cabeza en esa ridícula casita tuya. Vayamos a dar un paseo.

Tras dudarlo un momento, Sere hizo un gesto hacia el camino cercano.

—Está bien. Podemos ir por ahí —dijo Sere. La tensión que había en los hombros de Darien la hizo sentir incómoda—. ¿Cómo está Hotaru?

—Si te hubieras quedado no tendrías que preguntármelo.

Sere se detuvo en seco y se retiró el pelo ensortijado de la cara.

—¡Darien, no puedes decirlo en serio! —exclamó mirándolo con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión—. Querías que me quedara hasta que Hotaru recuperara la memoria. Y me pareció obvio que cuando lo hizo mi presencia no haría más que empeorar su estado. Era evidente que había recordado que fue ella la culpable de nuestra ruptura.

—Evidente, sí. Y ahora cuéntamelo. Y no omitas nada.

Y así lo hizo. Sólo dudó un poco en el momento de recordar la forma en que un extraño se metió en su cama, pero fue por la mirada furibunda que vio en los ojos de Darien.

—Espero que no te enfadaras mucho con Hotaru. Era obvio que lo lamentaba y al menos confesó.

Darien se detuvo de pronto y se giró para mirarla. En sus ojos zafiros no había ni un ápice de emoción.

—No ha confesado nada.

—Pero has dicho... —Sere se detuvo tratando de recordar cuáles habían sido sus palabras exactas—. Tú dijiste que estabas aquí porque Hotaru te había dicho la verdad...

—No, eso lo dijiste tú —dijo él—. Yo no he dicho nada. Tú diste por sentado que había confesado.

—No... —Sere estaba consternada.

—Sí. Hotaru no me ha dicho nada —matizó Darien con énfasis letal, un brillo brutal en sus ojos zafiros y Sere se recriminó haber dicho nada.

—No puedo creer que... —Sere se tapó la boca con la mano y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿De verdad Hotaru no te...? —dejó caer la mano—. ¿Qué he hecho?

—Algo que deberías haber hecho hace un año —respondió él con frialdad—, y algo que Hotaru también debería haber hecho. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo ha dicho ella ahora.

—Pensé que lo había hecho —susurró Sere mortificada por haberlo hecho inconscientemente—. Yo nunca, jamás, tuve la intención de decírtelo.

—¿Ni siquiera para salvar nuestro matrimonio? —dijo él frotándose la nuca y maldiciendo, primero en inglés y luego en italiano.

Sere luchó por contener un poco la situación en la que Darien parecía a punto de perder el control.

—Nuestro matrimonio ya hacía aguas —dijo con serenidad, sintiéndose de pronto angustiada, pero sin saber qué hacer para mejorar la situación—. El mero hecho de que llegaras a considerar la posibilidad de que estuviera teniendo una aventura fue la prueba definitiva.

—¿De veras? —dijo él mirándola con rabia—. Imagina que llegas un día temprano del trabajo, sin avisar, y me encuentras con una rubia despampanante en la cama. Desnudos. ¿Qué pensarías?

Sere lo miró sin saber qué decir, la imagen descrita por Darien se le hacía tan dolorosa que no podía soportarla. Darien avanzó hacia ella con expresión sombría.

—Dime, Sere. ¿Qué pensarías?

—Yo... yo no... —se detuvo. Le costaba trabajo respirar.

—Pensarías que estaba teniendo una aventura —dijo él con fiereza, separándose de ella al tiempo que emitía un sonido de impaciencia y su lenguaje corporal indicaba que estaba al límite—. Los dos somos unas personas apasionadas. No somos capaces de razonar con frialdad en una situación como ésa. Habrías supuesto lo que yo supuse. Lo mismo.

Sere tragó con dificultad preguntándose si habría pensado lo mismo.

—Tal vez en un primer momento sí, pero después de reflexionar...

—¿Reflexíonar? —el tono de Darien apenas conseguía ocultar la frustración—. ¿Acaso me permitiste el lujo de la reflexión, Sere? ¿Cuándo? Te fuiste. Me abandonaste.

—Porque me enfureció que no confiaras en mí...

—Y a mí me enfureció encontrarte con otro hombre en la cama y también me enfureció que te fueras sin darme la oportunidad de mostrar mis celos.

—Pero tú diste por sentado... —Sere palideció.

—Yo supuse que estabas durmiendo con otro hombre —la interrumpió él con brusquedad—. Una suposición razonable dadas las circunstancias. Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo. Lo lógico era suponer entonces que te marchaste tan precipitadamente porque no querías seguir estando conmigo. Que eras culpable.

—Intenté llamarte... —dijo Sere notando que su temperamento subía.

—Te fuiste.

—Era inocente.

—Te fuiste.

—Porque estaba furiosa contigo —dijo ella cerrando los ojos y tomando aire en un intento por calmarse—, no porque fuera culpable. No podía comprender que creyeras algo así después de todo lo que habíamos compartido.

—En aquel momento crítico —dijo él—, pero ahora, mirándolo fríamente, ¿entiendes por qué lo pensé? ¿Me comprendes?

Sere lo miró a los ojos y se puso en su situación. Si ella lo hubiera encontrado a él...

—La situación tenía muy mal aspecto —admitió con apenas un susurro.

—Si te hubieras quedado allí tal vez, con el tiempo, habría llegado a la conclusión adecuada —dijo él—. Pero cuando te marchaste sin decirme nada más, no tuve la oportunidad de reflexionar. Las emociones se mezclaron. Por un lado lo que yo sentía y por otro lo que sentía mi familia.

—¿Pero si no lo sabías, por qué has venido hoy aquí? —preguntó Sere finalmente, las rodillas le temblaban tanto que no sabía si podría seguir en pie.

—Porque —comenzó Darien con una sonrisa ladeada—, de nuevo, te alejaste de mí. Y esta vez, decidí seguirte. Si hubiera hecho lo mismo hace un año, tal vez ahora no estaríamos aquí. Dio... —la miró con el ceño fruncido y al momento la tomó entre sus brazos—. Estás pálida. Pensándolo mejor, creo que me arriesgaré a golpearme la cabeza en esa casita tuya. Tienes que sentarte y yo necesito beber algo.

—Estoy pálida porque siempre me ocultas las cosas, y no necesito sentarme —murmuró tratando de resistir la tentación de enterrar el rostro en su cuello—. No soy tan patética...

Darien ignoró sus protestas y regresó a la casa llevándola en brazos. Tras unos momentos, Sere dejó de retorcerse y optó por apoyar la cabeza en su cuello.

—Entonces, si Hotaru no te ha dicho nada, ¿por qué has tardado dos semanas en venir a buscarme?

—Porque por una vez a mi reacción emocional tras tu marcha siguió un período de reflexión, lejos de mi familia —dijo él con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que abría la puerta y se agachaba para no darse en la cabeza—. Y durante ese tiempo de reflexión, pensé en un montón de cosas.

La sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina y colocó un brazo a cada lado para evitar que saliera corriendo. Sus acciones decididas hicieron saltar las alarmas en la mente y el cuerpo de Sere.

—Creía que querías beber algo...

Darien miró su boca y, tras inspirar profundamente, retrocedió un poco.

—Buena idea. ¿Qué tienes?

—Vino —respondió ella alargando el brazo y tomando una botella que había abierto la noche anterior—. Es el único alcohol que tengo en casa. ¿Será suficiente?

—No lo sé —dijo él sonriendo con ironía—. Eso depende de tus respuestas a unas preguntas. Puede que necesite algo más fuerte.

—¿Qué preguntas?

—Sobre Hotaru.

—Darien, no puedo... —Sere se mordió el labio.

—Puedes y debes —dijo él dándole una copa y dejando la botella en la mesa—. No es momento de sensibilidades. Quiero la verdad, sin tapujos, Sere, empezando por saber con qué frecuencia mi hermana llevaba chicos a la casa.

—Con bastante frecuencia —murmuró ella y Darien dejó escapar una maldición exasperada.

—Y no me dijiste nada...

—Estaba en una posición muy delicada —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Tu hermana me odiaba. ¿Cómo podía tratar de mejorar mi relación con ella si corría a decirte que hacía todo aquello que tú desaprobabas?

—Entonces la animaste a... —Darien se contuvo apretando los labios.

—¡No! —la interrumpió ella con una mirada llena de rabia y de dolor—. ¡Eso no es justo! Yo no la animaba a nada. Hablé con ella. Traté de enseñarle qué era lo correcto y ella no hizo sino odiarme más.

Darien cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir unas noticias que sabía que no le van a gustar nada.

—Todos esos clubes nocturnos a los que ibas con ella...

Sere dudó antes de hablar, reticente a revelarle toda la verdad pero al mirarlo y ver la expresión de advertencia que había en sus ojos zafiros, supo que no era momento de discreción.

—No iba con ella —dijo finalmente—. La seguía y trataba de convencerla para que regresara a casa. Si tus espías hubieran hecho bien su trabajo te habrían contado que ella llegaba primero y yo después. No íbamos juntas.

—Deberías haberme dicho algo...

—¿Cuándo? —interrumpió Sere con tono hastiado—. Nunca estabas en casa, Darien. Sólo te veía por las noches cuando las luces estaban ya apagadas. Nunca hablábamos de nuestra relación, y mucho menos de otras cosas. Sólo hacíamos el amor y nos quedábamos dormidos después. Fin de la historia.

Darien se puso tenso, consciente de que su propio comportamientos había contribuido poderosamente a la situación.

—Fue una época de mucho trabajo...

—¿De veras? —la voz de Sere era suave y lo miraba con expresión de curiosidad—. No tenía ni idea. Supuse que era lo normal. No te conocía lo suficiente para pensar lo contrario. Creía que sólo querías estar conmigo por las noches.

Darien hizo una mueca de dolor visiblemente desconcertado por la acusación.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Pero eso era lo que teníamos, Darien —dijo ella con tristeza—. Y tampoco ayudé mucho, ahora lo veo. Hotaru no tuvo la culpa de que nuestro matrimonio se rompiera. Lo hicimos nosotros solos al no pasar más tiempo juntos. Mis días estaban vacíos y los llené de trabajo. Y como cada vez te veía menos, empecé a pensar que creías que nuestro matrimonio había sido un error.

—Entonces trabajabas porque creías que necesitarías el dinero —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Después de lo que me contaste de tu padre cuando estábamos en Sicilia, comprendí finalmente tu necesidad de sentirte económicamente independiente, pero tienes que comprender que yo nunca te habría dejado sin dinero, independientemente del estado de nuestra relación.

—Pero yo no quería tu dinero —repitió ella encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia—. Ahora comprendo por qué tu necesidad de proveer para tu familia es tan importante, pero tienes que comprender que yo nunca quise tu dinero. No lo quise cuando me casé contigo y desde luego no lo quería cuando nos separamos.

—Ya lo veo —dijo él echando un vistazo a su alrededor con una extraña sonrisa.

—A mí me gusta —dijo ella irguiéndose a la defensiva—. Me encanta la campiña inglesa.

—Yo no me quejo de la campiña inglesa —dijo él con una expresión de absoluta ironía en su bello rostro—, sino de la altura de los techos de estas casitas. De ésta en particular. Preferiría no tener que caminar encorvado. Lo que me trae a la mente la otra razón por la que he esperado dos semanas antes de venir a buscarte.

—¿Qué otra razón?

—Este encuentro no está saliendo como yo lo planeé —dijo Darien dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado.

—Y cómo lo habías planeado?

—Pensaba llegar, pedirte disculpas y que me perdonaras. Después iba a darte mi regalo y viviríamos felices para siempre.

¿Felices para siempre? Otro regalo. ¿Acaso no había aprendido todavía que no eran regalos lo que ella quería?

Lo miró en silencio mientras digería sus palabras. Seguía siendo la misma mujer y él el mismo hombre. ¿O tal vez no?

—¿Ibas a disculparte? Pero no sabías lo de Hotaru...

—No iba a disculparme por eso —murmuró él—. Iba a disculparme por todo lo demás. Ahora no sé por dónde empezar. Una disculpa obviamente no será suficiente.

—Empieza por lo que pensabas decirme antes de saber lo de Hotaru —dijo ella.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Pero primero tienes que comprender que eras muy diferente de todas las mujeres que había conocido en mi vida.

—Era demasiado diferente —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

—Déjame terminar —gruñó él tensando la mandíbula—. Las disculpas no son mi especialidad y si me interrumpes lo diré todo mal y no estoy seguro de poder repetirlo.

A pesar de las emociones que ardían en su interior, Sere tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa. Aquello era muy propio de Darien. Siempre el perfeccionista, incluso en el arte de las disculpas.

—Continúa entonces.

—Me encantaba la manera en la que eras diferente —confesó no sin dificultad—, y también el hecho de que no fueras la típica mujer. Pero cuando nos casamos, yo esperaba que encajaras en mi vida excesivamente convencional. Ahora me doy cuenta de que asusté a la mujer que eras. Fue como arrancar una flor salvaje y esperar que pudiera vivir en el interior. No me sorprende que no fueras feliz. Por mi parte, estaba pasando una época difícil en el trabajo y llegaba a casa demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que meterme en la cama.

—Siempre tenías energía para algunas cosas... —dijo ella con un brillo alegre en los ojos pero Darien no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero recuerdo las cosas que me dijiste en Sicilia. Tenías razón al decir que te trataba como si fueras mi amante. Lo hice y me avergüenzo, cara mia. Pero intenta comprender que las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces eran felices con mi tarjeta de crédito y agradeciéndomelo por la noche por los regalos —sonrió avergonzado—. Pensé que tú también serias feliz haciéndolo.

—Tu compañía de tarjetas de crédito deben quererme mucho —sonrió ella.

—No gastaste nada...

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no quería tu dinero pero no sabía lo de tu trabajo. No sabía que estuvieras tan ocupado. Y hasta que tuvimos aquella conversación en Sicilia tampoco comprendí por qué era tan importante para ti.

—Ninguna mujer ha mostrado nunca interés en saber a qué me dedico —dijo él con ironía—, así que supuse que tú serías igual.

—No dedicamos mucho tiempo a hablar... —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

—Es evidente —asintió él—. Como bien dijiste, compartíamos nuestros cuerpos pero poco más. Aprendí más cosas de ti durante las últimas semanas en Sicilia que en nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Qué aprendiste?

—Que eres una persona adorable, cálida y con una enorme capacidad para perdonar —cerró los ojos levemente—. Enorme. A pesar de todo el daño que mi hermana te hizo, fuiste en su ayuda cuando te llamó. Debió de ser muy duro para ti.

—No lo fue. Era muy joven...

—Lo que hizo no tiene excusa. Hablaré con ella en algún momento, pero ahora no tienes que preocuparte por ello.

—¿Entonces a eso has venido? —apenas se atrevía a formular la pregunta—. ¿A disculparte?

—Y a decirte que no hay divorcio. Creía que lo había dejado suficientemente claro —dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada ha cambiado, Darien.

—Todo ha cambiado —anunció él con su habitual seguridad en sí mismo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a bajar de la mesa—. Esta vez he comprendido de verdad lo que necesitas y voy a dártelo.

Sere tragó con dificultad. Lo que ella necesitaba era amor. Su amor. Pero como de costumbre, el amor era lo único que no había mencionado en todo su discurso.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A enseñarte la otra razón por la que he tardado dos semanas en venir a buscarte. He estado ocupado —dijo él con expresión satisfecha y ella lo siguió hasta su deportivo llena de curiosidad.

Recorrieron una distancia corta y entonces enfilaron un camino que discurría entre árboles a ambos lados hasta llegar a la entrada de una casa. Darien aparcó junto a la casa y salieron del coche.

—Has dicho que no te comprendía y ésta es la prueba de que sí —dijo él contento de sí mismo—. Sé que adoras la campiña inglesa, pero yo no podré vivir en una casita que apenas es mayor que un cuarto de baño —dijo Darien mirándola a continuación, pero ella lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Cómo dices? —Sere miró entonces hacia la mansión de estilo georgiano que había ante ella—. ¿Qué tiene esta casa que ver con nosotros?

—Que es nuestra —dijo él con el tono de seguridad con la que hablan aquéllos que poseen una cuenta bancaria sin fondo, pero ella miró la casa y después a él.

—¿Nuestra?

—Así es —dijo él con una sonrisa reluciente, totalmente seguro de sí mismo y de su decisión—. Te gusta el campo y te la he comprado. Ahora dime que no te comprendo.

—No —dijo ella con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados, preguntándose si habría un hombre más exasperante que Darien Chiba. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y lo miró—. Por si te interesa, estoy tratando de contenerme para no golpearte.

—¿Que? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

—Claro que me gusta. Es preciosa. Le gustaría a cualquiera.

—¿Entonces por qué ibas a querer golpearme?

—Porque no te has enterado de nada, a pesar de lo que crees, sigues sin comprenderme —apenas sin podía hablar sin atragantarse por la emoción—. No es la casa, Darien. No se trata de vivir en el campo. Se trata de compartir. De tomar juntos las decisiones. De ser iguales. Eso es lo que yo quiero. No quiero que me regales una casa, por impresionante que sea. Quiero que elijamos algo juntos.

Darien se puso rígido, gruñó algo en italiano y echó a andar hacia los jardines, claramente a punto de perder los nervios.

Sere se sentó en el césped y se echó a llorar. Eran demasiado diferentes. Su relación nunca funcionaría. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas y cuando abrió los ojos Darien estaba de pie junto a ella.

—No acierto contigo, ¿verdad? Creé un estudio para ti en Sicilia pensando que te gustaría, pero parecías triste y dolida y no comprendo qué hice mal. Elegí la casa porque pensé que te agradaría —dijo sin emoción agitando las manos como italiano que era—. Adoras Inglaterra. Adoras el campo. Pensé que sería perfecta. Intento desesperadamente comprenderte. Tanto que se está convirtiendo en una obsesión. Estoy delegando tanto en la empresa que mi gente no me reconoce.

—Darien... —dijo ella restregándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Tal vez tú necesites comprender algo sobre mí. No estoy acostumbrado a estar con mujeres que quieren ser parte del proceso de tomar decisiones. Estoy acostumbrado a que se apoyen en mí. Tú no lo haces. Desde que mi padre murió, yo he tenido que tomar todas las decisiones en la familia. No respiran si yo no lo hago primero. Si esperaba que tú hicieras lo mismo es porque no tengo experiencia en lo que tú describes. Pero puedo aprender.

Sere sorbió la nariz de nuevo.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer hacerlo?

—Porque quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione y estoy preparado para hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer para comprenderte, por difícil que resulte para los dos.

—P—pero yo no soy lo que tú buscas en una mujer —tartamudeó y se riñó por parecer tan desvalida cuando ella quería parecer siempre moderna y sofisticada.

Había llegado el momento de ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

—Tú eres exactamente lo que busco en una mujer —dijo él con sonrisa irónica.

—No hablo de la cama —dijo ella sonrojándose.

—Yo tampoco. Lo creas o no, me gusta la sensación de no saber dónde estoy cuando estoy contigo; que puedo comprarte una casa y que tú me la tires a la cara, metafóricamente hablando.

—Es preciosa —dijo ella lamentándose.

—La venderé y compraremos una juntos.

—Me gusta ésta. Elijo ésta —dijo ella mirando la mansión y después a él.

Una mirada de exasperación invadió el rostro hermoso de Darien que extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la mujer más exasperante y cambiante que he conocido?

—Si parecía dolida por el estudio fue porque pensé que lo hacías por el bien de Hotaru —dijo ella tragando con dificultad.

—Para entonces no estaba pensando en hacer bien a mi hermana —confesó él, la tensión era visible en cada ángulo de su vigoroso cuerpo—. Creo que sólo podía pensar en ti. Y en mí. Y en volver a gustarte.

Los ojos de Sere se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas y Darien murmuró algo en voz baja.

—Nunca te había visto llorar y ahora de pronto lo haces por todo...

—Eso es porque veo lo mucho que te estás esforzando y no tiene sentido —murmuró ella.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué es inútil? —dijo él pasándose los largos dedos por el pelo negro—. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que esto funcione.

Le entró hipo de tanto llorar y parecía una nula muy desgraciada.

—Amarme. Tienes que amarme.

Tras su declaración se hizo el silencio mientras Darien la miraba sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿Tengo que amarte?

—Eso es —dijo ella con voz temblorosa mientras señalaba hacia la casa—. Es muy bonita, y también el estudio, y sé que te estás esforzando, pero lo cierto es que viviría hasta en un cobertizo contigo, Darien. Lo único que quiero es tu amor. Y eso es lo único que nunca has comprendido. Lo único que no has sido capaz de darme nunca.

—Espera un momento —dijo Darien sacudiendo la cabeza como si temiera que hubiera un problema de entendimiento lingüístico—. ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que no te quiero?

—Sé que no me quieres.

—He gastado una suma indecente de dinero en una casa en un país con un dudoso sistema de transporte y mucha lluvia —dijo él—. Renuncié a mi habitación favorita de la villa de Sicilia y cedí a que se llenara de pintura, a pesar de que mi gesto no pareció agradarte. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te quiero?

—¿Que nunca me lo has dicho? —dijo ella con un hilo de voz, expectante.

—Te lo he dado todo. Eso debería bastarte como prueba de mi amor.

—Eso es porque tu manera favorita de mostrar tu amor es proveer para tu familia —dijo ella con suavidad, comprendiéndolo de pronto—. Pero yo necesito oírlo, Darien. Lo necesito.

—Me instruí durante tanto tiempo para no decirlo que se ha convertido en un hábito. Creo que pensaba que si lo decía me haría vulnerable pero no decirlo no cambiaba mis sentimientos. Te amé desde el momento que me plantaste cara en el vestíbulo de la compañía. Di por sentado que lo sabías.

—Yo no lo sabía... —Sere se quedó mirándolo con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo si pensabas que no te quería?

—Porque yo te amaba lo suficiente por los dos.

—Te perseguí como nunca había hecho con otra mujer —dijo él tras un suspiro—, y me casé contigo. Nunca había pedido en matrimonio a nadie. Si eso no era prueba suficiente...

—Quería que me lo dijeras.

—Nunca he sido muy efusivo, al menos verbalmente.

—Entonces tendrás que aprender a serlo —sugirió ella con tono insinuante—, porque para que esta relación funcione tendrás que aprender a decir cómo te sientes.

—¿Desesperado? ¿Aterrado ante la posibilidad de perderte? ¿Deseoso de hacer lo que sea para que vuelvas? —dijo él sonriendo tras reconocer la mirada de Sere—. Te quiero —dijo con voz áspera—. Ti amo, cara mia.

Sere cerró los ojos y experimentó la más absoluta felicidad por primera vez en su vida.

—Dilo otra vez.

—¿En inglés o en italiano? —dijo él abrazándola con fuerza.

—En italiano —dijo ella con la misma aspereza en la voz y abrió mucho los ojos para mirarlo—. Sabes lo que siento respecto al italiano.

—Y también sé lo que habitualmente sucede cuando te hablo en italiano —bromeó él con cariño, acompañándola al coche—. Y teniéndolo en mente, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos arresten. Ese tipo de publicidad no me conviene.

—¿Adónde vamos? —dijo ella siguiéndolo y sintiendo el deseo irremediable que su cuerpo sentía hacia aquel hombre.

—Al lugar más cercano en el que podamos contar con algo de privacidad —dijo él dando la vuelta y acelerando—. Probablemente tu casita.

Sere deslizó una mano hacia la entrepierna de Darien y sintió cómo todos sus músculos se tensaban al contacto.

—Creía que no te gustaba.

—Me quedaré tumbado —dijo él con suavidad, su mirada toda una promesa de placer infinito—, así no será problema la altura de los techos, al menos por un rato.

—Te quiero, Darien.

Darien le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Yo también te quiero, cara mia. Siempre.

**FIN**

**COMO QUE SERE SE PORTO DEMASIADO BUENA ONDA CON HOTARU A PESAR QUE ESTA FUE PRACTICAMENTE UNA BRUJA CON ELLA Y LUEGO DARIEN QUE LA AMABA PERO NUNCA SE LO HABIA DICHO OSEA…**


End file.
